


The Psionicist

by wnelson001



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Modern Family (TV), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, The X-Files, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aliens, Clones, Demonic Sex, Droid sex, F/F, F/M, Harems, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rape, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Rape, Torture, creature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Steele is a Psionicist, a man who discovers his unique abilities allow him to jump right into TV shows and change the storylines to his own benefit, controlling the characters, to create his own story. And then go even further.</p><p>Adam’s tale will take him into several universes, visiting Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1, Marvel’s Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D., Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The X-Men, The X-Files, Modern Family and Firefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with lovecannibal from HF

Greetings.

My name is The Scene-Stealer and I am here to present to you a series of tales from the realms of popular fiction, in particular television and movies. I inhabit the dark realms within these universes, and it is here I see the things that weren't shown, the things that might have happened and the things that should have happened.

I present these tales of dark pleasures to you the readers who deserve to know the entire story.

Did you ever wonder what could happen if the situation was changed in one of your favourite films or television shows?

I am here to present the answer to you. If you have a situation that you would like to see exposed, then inform me and I shall do my utmost to find out the real truth for you.

This is a tale of Adam Steele, a Psionicist, a man who discovers his unique abilities allow him to jump right into TV shows and change the storylines to his own benefit, interacting with the characters, to create his own story. And then go even further.

Adam’s tale will take him into several universes, visiting Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1, Marvel’s Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D., Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The X-Men, The X-Files, Modern Family and Firefly.

 

 

The Psionicist

Chapter 1

 

Adam Steele surveyed his world, his small little one room apartment, Room 89 on level 27 of accommodation building 235, it wasn’t much but it was home. Like everything else in this world, he also had a number, his government ident, 800904573, but he preferred to stick to the old traditions and use his name, it gave him a small sense of worth in his otherwise low-level existence.

Adam had been allocated this room five years ago when he had begun work as an archivist, which was a good steady government job. It was one of the few jobs in the ever-fluid labour market that would actually be there tomorrow. Governments still loved their forms and their records so he would always have a place. Other people faced the uncertainty of competing for their jobs on a daily basis, so some days they would have no work and go home with nothing.

He made a small but decent living, he could afford small luxuries like some furniture, and he was sitting in his pride and joy, an old style faux leather reclining chair. He would often sit happily in it during his lonely evenings, watching the wall screen; enjoying the old TV shows which were on the free on-demand channels.

Adam was a thirty-something man, not overweight but not incredibly fit either, he had short blonde hair and today he had chosen to allow some stubble to grow on his face. It might give him the rugged look, but it still didn’t help with the ladies who ignored him whether he had stubble or not. Unfortunately he was completely average, in a sea of average people. He knew that eventually, if he applied, he would be eligible to have a life partner allocated to him, so he and some other average woman would be here in his apartment watching free ancient TV shows every evening. It was not something he looked forward to. Yet he could see that was where his life was headed, and there was no way he could see to change it.

He shrugged his shoulders, there was no point worrying about it, so he pressed a button on his small side table and the tabletop glowed expectantly.

“Steak and vegetable substitute please,” he announced to the table. The glow subsided and on the table sat a small plate with a few mounds of glutinous looking mash, one was a creamy colour and the others were green, orange and yellow. “Ah, reconstituted food, the stuff of dreams,” he muttered wistfully as he began to eat slowly off the plate and began to click through the shows available to him. Eventually he decided on an old situation comedy which he liked called Modern Family, and sat back piling his cream coloured “steak” mash onto his fork.

“One day I will afford a real steak, mark my words!” he shouted to the heavens, as he did every night. To be met with the old guy upstairs banging on the floor at him, in their nightly ritual. At least both of them knew they were still alive.

Adam snorted and sat up in his chair, he had been having a strange dream about the TV show he was watching, and then he noticed the screen had gone blank, it had switched itself off after lack of use for a few hours. He looked at the time and realized he had been asleep for some time. He needed to get to bed so he could get up for work. It was Friday tomorrow which meant all the retrieval requests would come through before the weekend, he’d be busy, but at least he had a couple of days off to look forward to.

Adam stroked his hands down his face, he had been eating a steak with the Dunphy family on the TV show he had been watching and he could almost taste it, he smiled, wishful thinking, and wiped the drool off his chin. Standing up, he didn’t notice the small chunks of something fall from his shirt, and he went over to the wall behind the chair and his bed promptly dropped down on command. He fell into bed, asleep almost instantly, his alarm protocols already set knowing that he had to attend work tomorrow, his household AI system was on the job attending to everything. A moment later, as he snored, a small cleaning robot emerged from the skirting board and zipped out to attend to the mess and the used utensils and plates.

As it made it’s way around it noticed the small chunks of food on the floor, it scanned them and began to clean up the mess. It had detected biological matter in the foodstuff, and even though it had never encountered real food before, it knew that it needed to be cleaned up immediately before it began to decay.

As it shoveled them up into its internal waste container it began to break it down into its molecular components to feed them back into the internal system of the building for reuse.

“Beef, bread and potato,” stated the building systems as the little robot transmitted the waste products back into its disposal chute before returning to its home in the wall.

Checking with its internal records the building system found that this food material was of higher quality than the one it had on file so it copied the new matrix into its food replicators. Anyone ordering the steak substitute would be in for a more pleasant surprise now.

The next night Adam found himself in the same place, watching another old TV show. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to view tonight and he had simply been jumping from show to show, at the moment he was idly staring at an episode of something called Seinfeld. The people were sitting around in a restaurant, eating, and he was hungry. He had not ordered his dinner yet, and he was sitting there lazily, longing for whatever it was these people were eating. He wanted it so much more than his substitute food; it looked so much better than his little piles of colored mash. He remembered his dream from last night, how the steak had tasted and he smiled. He noticed a strange green glow, he looked around to see where it was coming from and then realized it was coming from his own head, his head was glowing.

This shocked him, but before he reacted to it the room around him seemed to warp and fold in on itself, and he then found himself sitting at a table in the diner where the Seinfeld characters were eating, they were seated nearby.

He looked down and found that there was a plate of food in front of him, a hamburger and French fries; he knew this from the numerous shows he’d watched.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he grabbed his fork and began to stab fries and pop them into his waiting mouth. The crunch was something he had never anticipated, the texture was fantastic, and the taste was amazing. He couldn’t wait for the hamburger, so with his mouth still full of fries he grabbed the burger and took a big bite out of it, delighting as tomato ketchup squirted out onto his chin.

He was agog, this all seemed so real, and yet he knew this must be a dream. He would wake up soon and then have to go back to his food substitute.

“Hey Buddy! What the hell are you doin’? That’s my burger,” a small angry-looking man had grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him out of the chair, he had a paper napkin and some little paper sachets of salt in his hand.

“I leave my seat for one minute to grab a napkin and you think you can come in and eat my burger?” the guy was understandably worked up.

“Sorry,” said Adam, unsure of what to do now. “I didn’t realize…”

“Give me a break, you think free food is just left out for some bum like you to come in and help himself?” The guy hauled his arm back and punched Adam in the face, knocking him backwards into the diner walkway.

Suddenly Adam found himself rebounding backwards into his chair. He sat up immediately, looking around.

“Hey where did that bum go? I was gonna teach him a lesson…”

Adam looked up at the screen in disbelief, he saw the guy who had just hit him looking around the room, asking if anyone had seen where the ‘bum’ had gone.

Adam’s fists were clenched; the adrenaline was pumping through his body. He noticed then that his face hurt and as he lifted his hand to touch it he realized he still had something in his hand. He looked down and saw he had the fork, still with a French fry dangling from the end of it.

This was unbelievable, and experimentally Adam lifted the fork to his mouth and popped the fry into it.

He chewed and found to his delight that it was real; he could taste the food in his mouth.

The fork was solid in his hand and as he dropped it onto the table he heard the metallic twang noise it made on impact, unlike his normal plasticized cutlery.

His face hurt too, he could feel where the guy had punched him, and he smiled a painful smile as his eye began to swell up.

“Medical assistance required” he said out loud, and a small white robot popped out of the wall near his bed and buzzed over to where he was sitting and began to mountaineer over him, examining and addressing his injuries.

He sat smiling as the robot fixed him up, somehow this had all been real. Now he just had to work out how to get back in there, he wanted more real food.

A strange buzzing at the back of his head drove out thoughts of food, and like a slap to the face with a wet electrical conduit, his head snapped back and he was immediately unconscious.

“Oh so it’s you, I was wondering if any of my grandchildren would find me here.”

Adam looked up; he was in some kind of black void, floating in space as such. His grandfather floated before him, looking just as Adam remembered him before he had died.

“Grandfather?”

“Yes it’s me, who else would it be looking like this? Don’t be stupid.”

“Yes, but you’re dead?” Adam asked in awe, wondering if he was dead too. Maybe eating the strange food hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

“Yes, yes. I’m dead, ok, good. Now we’ve got that out of the way, let’s move on to why I actually implanted this message in your head, before I died, how about that, genius?”

“Oh, ok. So, I’m not dead.”

“No you’re not. Now shut up,” he glared at Adam sternly, before suddenly breaking up into laughter.

“Well Adam, you’re in for a wild ride now. You’re seeing this little version of me that I implanted in your head because you’ve found your powers. The right set of circumstances have triggered your latent abilities and now you’re on your way to becoming a Psionicist, like I was.” Adam stared at him like he was insane for a moment.

“Come again?”

“It means you have mental abilities, inherited from me I might add. You can control things via the power of your mind. It’s different for each one of us. Tell me what happened to you?”

Adam quickly relayed his story to the image of his grandfather, who nodded to him knowingly as he went along. “Ok, well that version of the power isn’t too shabby. I had that ability, plus a few others… now my brother, he could move things with his mind, telekinesis they called it, but he couldn’t jump into stories, he was so jealous,” the old man smiled to himself as he reflected on the memories. “You’ll be able to lead quite a nice life, do you realise that?”

“How?”

“Think about it, you can go into any show, control what’s going on around you, you’ll have the time of your life. And from the sound of it, you can even do something I couldn’t; you can bring items back with you. You can be rich, and it’s not stealing.”

“Ok,” Adam was unsure as his mind was still reeling from the bizarre situation he was currently in, and then he remembered the fork he had taken with him from the diner.

“So how do I make it work?”

“At last he starts to ask useful questions,” he whacked Adam on the forehead for being an idiot. “It will get easier as you do it, but to get in to the TV, you just have to will it, you have to want to be there. You have to want it so much that it’s real, and then it will be! This time around you wanted to be there to eat the food, just do something like that and you’ll be there next time. It will become easier as you do it again and again,” his grandfather nodded sagely at him, and he nodded blankly back. The old man considered him for a moment, idly stroking his chin and then a look of realisation crossed his face, there was more to tell.

“Once you’re there you can move around normally within the show and you can leave when you want to leave. Oh, and to influence the story you’re in, begin by thinking about who you will be, what you are in that world, then once you have your character sorted out you can then start to change things around that character, so you decide what you want to happen and the story will just bend around you to fit your changes.”

Adam nodded dumbly, he really couldn’t grab hold of this, it was just too impossible to believe that he could somehow go into the TV, and yet he had already done it once.

“Well, if that’s it, I’ll be off then. Good luck boy,” his grandfather nodded to him, and slowly it all began to fade away.

“Wait! What was the green glow?” Adam yelled.

Suddenly the image snapped back to full visibility again, and his grandfather stood before him.

“Green glow, that’s just an indication you’re using your power, a physical manifestation of it. Every time you use your ability that will happen initially,”

“Oh, ok.”

“Alright, can I go now, is it ok by you? I can go back to slumbering in your subconscious?”

Adam nodded silently and suddenly his apartment appeared around him again.

“Wow,” Adam sat up in the chair. The screen in front of him showed the guy grabbing his coat, muttering something about them letting damned bums in off the street and that he was never coming back.

He stormed out, leaving the table vacant.

Adam realized the whole conversation with his grandfather had taken only a second, and now reality was continuing.

He looked at that burger, sitting there on the plate and he really wanted to finish it.

Trying to do it again, he longed for that burger, really, really longed for it, and suddenly with a flash of green he found himself there again.

He looked around at the people who were ignoring him, and he grabbed the plate off the table, and then desiring to be home again he found himself standing in front of his wall screen, holding a plate of warm food.

He sat down in his chair and lovingly began to eat his first real meal, a hamburger and fries. He knew that from now on there would be no more reconstituted meals for him again.

Over the next few months Adam made his way around the finest eating establishments TV shows had to offer. He also discovered that there were people who would pay for relics from these old TV shows, collectors of memorabilia, fans and the like. He was selling his show used props to collectors and making a fortune. He also found that any changes he made would vanish once the episode was over, if he went back to the beginning and watched it again, the original show was intact and reflected nothing that happened whilst he had been there. And then one day he hit the mother-load; he had discovered an old movie, a James Bond film called Goldfinger. There on the screen was Fort Knox the old US gold repository, pallets of gold were laid out before him, as much as he could take, all he had to do was rewind the film a little and it was back before he had taken the gold and he could even take the same bars again if he wanted to.

He knew this would raise flags if he started flooding the markets with gold, so he also found diamonds and other precious materials in other films and shows. James Bond movies were particularly good for that sort of thing.

He had worked his way up in the world and was now out of the accommodation block and was actually in a small freestanding house of his own, and it even had a car park for his beloved “family heirloom”, an Aston Martin fully working spy car that he had driven right out of a scene of the film onto the street outside. He told anyone who asked that his grandfather had left to him.

He continued to accumulate his wealth, hiding it in his house, and slowly converting it into credits he could use. He stayed at his job, keeping his head down and trying to fly under the radar. A few times some upper level manager would notice the difference between his wage and his spending and he would get a summons to come to management floor 11, so he would dutifully show up and explain to them about his grandfather’s investments which were paying off for him now, and would normally leave them an ancient bottle of wine or something similar for their trouble. It always got him out of the doghouse and into their good graces.

He was quickly accumulating a lot of powerful friends outside of work too, who were just happy to be on the receiving end of his gifts and his evenings of fun.

He could afford to eat in real restaurants now with other people from his real life; his new “friends” would accompany him for steaks and seafood, the absolute height of luxury in this day and age.

Finally after a couple of years, he could stay at work no longer, he knew he had to move on, anyone with as much accumulated wealth as he had would not continue at work, despite the promotions he had received over time. He was expected to be following the pursuits of the wealthy, whatever that might be, so with a flourish of credits, he purchased a large house on top of a hill outside of town, it had belonged to a reclusive socialite in previous years but had sat vacant for many years as no one had been able to afford it, let alone the maintenance it needed.

He spent large amounts of credits on his new house after buying it too, repairing it and then renovating it to his new tastes, to become the pinnacle of modern decadence.

Adam was only partially happy with his life though; he was still a lonely man. He knew that the people around him were only there because of his wealth, they were just parasites there for the reflected glory and the benefits they received.

He wanted to find a wife, but there were no suitable women in his now very exclusive social sphere, any woman he met was definitely there for his fortune and not for him. That of course hadn’t stopped him from fucking as many models, actresses and heiresses as his tongue could cope with, but there’s only so much vacuous stupidity that even a horny cock could put up with.

Finally one evening, as Adam was fucking the current Playboy Bunny of the Year, Stephanie Something-that-he-couldn’t-be-bothered-to-remember, ramming her doggy style on his bed, with her big fake tits swaying beneath her, he came to a realization.

As his cock rammed in and out of the squirming blonde cunt beneath him, he looked up at the wall screen before him, and aside from the corner of the screen where he could see the security cam which was recording him screwing this bimbo, the rest of the image was taken up with his favorite old TV shows on repeat.

As he thrust inside What’s-her-name and sprayed her womb with his cum, he allowed her to slump forwards, facedown on the quilt and followed her down. He laid there on top of her arsecheeks, his cock still inside her and he realized what he actually wanted in his life. There on the screen before him was an old show he loved, Stargate SG1, and there was Samantha Carter as she ran about doing some mission or other.

He wanted his favorite women here with him, he could pull them from their shows and bring them here to live with him, and a harem of hot TV chicks could be his.

They would be his fuck slaves and give him children, and he knew they would never be after his money; he could control them so they wouldn’t be able to wipe their own noses without permission, let alone steal his fortune.

He gave the Bunny a slap on her arse and slid off her, allowing his flaccid cock to pop out of her cum filled pussy.

“I need to go have a shower and get some sleep,” he opened a drawer and pulled out a few small pieces of gold, the size of old fashioned coins.

“Here, go buy yourself something nice,” he dropped the gold pieces onto the warm skin of her cleavage, making her big titties wobble as she gasped in surprise at the touch of the cold metal. “The butler will see you out,” he nodded to the large, angry looking robot in the corner as he left the room, it suddenly clicked to life in response, its eyes glowing red, and it extended four of its arms as it rolled across the room towards her.

A moment later and she was dumped unceremoniously into the back of a waiting taxi flyer, the robot threw the naked woman’s clothes and her gold pieces on top of her as she lay there stunned, her pussy still oozing cum onto the nice upholstery of the taxi cab’s floor.

“Charge it to Mr Steele, take her wherever she wants to go,” the butler ordered the Taxi-bot, which beeped its acknowledgement and flew off before the protesting woman could say another word.

Adam had already forgotten about her as he stood under the hot steamy shower. He had had this shower restored to its original state, and then he retrofitted its plumbing, connecting it to a special water collection and recycling plant installed on the grounds so that he and his guests could experience the luxury of an actual water shower, like in his beloved old TV shows. There would be no sonic vibrations, air buffering or light pulse cleaning systems here, only good old-fashioned hot water for the baths or showers.

He stood enjoying the water flowing down his face as he thought about his plans for a harem of TV chicks. He smiled to himself; the only problem would be where to start, which show to visit first?

 


	2. BtVS visit

Adam slowly walked down the street, staring intently across at a group of senior students. He knew who they were, but they hadn’t noticed him yet.

Commonly referred to as the ‘Scooby Gang’, the leader was Buffy, the blonde athletic Slayer of vampires and other demonic creatures, powerful and resourceful, and a protector of everyone in Sunnydale. Willow was the more academic, brunette, who was still a nerd at heart but had discovered the ways of witchcraft and was beginning to follow that path. Their friend Xander was the heart of the group; he was the likeable, almost goofy guy who had a crush on Buffy and feelings for Willow as well.

They were all deep in a discussion about some threat to Sunnydale, and were heading off to see their friend and mentor, Giles, the Watcher, who was tasked with the job of looking after the Slayer and providing her with the assistance she required.

Adam had caused a few minor demons to escape from the hellmouth to keep them all occupied, so as yet they were unaware of his presence.

At the moment Adam looked like his normal self, and yet within this storyline he was actually a shape-changing demon. He had seen a film once that had a demon called Darkness, who was large and red, muscular, with vicious-looking giant shiny black horns, overall a very scary and imposing creature. Adam had decided that he was going to look like that, and when he was in demon form he became a vision of unbridled power, and sheer terror.

He knew this would probably not shake Buffy and her friends too much, after all they’d seen so far, but he had to look the part.

Adam waited, biding his time until the story elements all came together as he wanted.

From out of the coffee shop, almost walking into Willow, came Cordelia. She made pleasantries with them, and began to walk along with them, as she was going in that direction too.

Cordelia was an on and off again ally, the tall, athletic looking, attractive brunette had been the victim of various creatures, and some might say that she had been a bit of a creature herself as the resident bitchy popular girl at the high school. Over the years of fighting vampires, demons and other creatures, she had come to be grateful for their friendship.

Adam smiled as he watched Cordelia separate from them, walking down a side street towards the Dry Cleaners store. She was running an errand for her mother, Adam had written this diversion for her, so he knew exactly what was happening.

Quickly he crossed to the other side of the street and as she came out of the store he waved his hand across her field of vision, her eyes became blank and she stood, frozen, staring off into the distance. Adam was using his demonic powers of mind control, and he led her over to the van he had waiting nearby. He was taking her to his pre-prepared lair, a must for any self-respecting demonic overlord. Silently she climbed into the passenger seat, and stared out the window as they drove out of town,

Adam had found a nice warehouse that was perfect for his needs. He resisted the urge to wave to the gang as he drove past them, and smiled happily as he watched them in his rear view mirror.

“Was that Cordelia in that van?” asked Willow. She had just caught sight of their friend as it drove past.

“I didn’t see anything,” Xander smiled. “Too much stuff going on around here, now we’re jumping at shadows.”

“Hmm, I don’t know...” Buffy stared at the back of the retreating van.

“Oh not you too!” Xander laughed at her as they continued walking. “It’s a demonic delivery van, shake in terror of the florist from the depths of hell.”

“Oh shut up Xander,” Willow slapped him on the arm, but still looked concerned. Adam nodded; yes the seeds were being sewn nicely throughout the storyline.

“I told you something wasn’t right, no one has seen her all day,” Willow was following Buffy as she walked to her locker. The blonde Slayer was listening to her friend, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Did you tell Giles?”

“It’s too early to say what he thinks is happening, we don’t really know what it is do we? We just have a nasty suspicion.”

Buffy opened the door on her locker, and suddenly all the background noise in the hallway was gone like someone had simply pressed the mute button.

She and Willow both looked at each other and then around at the other people, who were all frozen in their tracks. Someone had pressed pause, not mute.

“Not good,” Buffy shook her head and both of them looked around, expecting an attack.

“Slayer!” a loud voice came resonating from within her locker.

Both of them were surprised, and turned back to look. Where the inside of her locker would normally be, was now a black void. Within the void a scene appeared, it looked like a warehouse. Suddenly in front of the scene appeared a giant red face; he had magnificent, shiny black horns and nasty looking fangs. He grinned an evil grin at them, and licked his lips lasciviously.

“Ah, there you are, the Slayer and her little friend, the witch.”

“Who are you?” Buffy recovered quickly, and was trying to get any information she could.

“No, I don’t give out my name quite that easily,” he grinned at her. “Good try though. That’s a rookie mistake for a demon; our names have power over us. I’m not handing that power to you, or your friend for one of her spells,” Adam had seen enough of these shows to know how this worked.

“Ok, then what do you want?” asked Willow, squeezing past Buffy to see inside properly.

“I am here on a mission, you understand that, don’t you. Now, you are a Slayer, well I am… a Disposer.”

“Ok, I’ll bite, what do you dispose of?” Buffy asked, sure she wasn’t going to like the answer.

“I dispose of annoyances, and unfortunately for you, around here in this sickly place, you and your friends are the most annoying things for us.”

“How did I know that was going to be the answer, it couldn’t have been spiders, or cockroaches could it?” Willow looked unhappily at Buffy.

“Well, many have tried before you, so come on if you’re so tough,” Buffy stepped back, sweeping her arm around, inviting him to join her and throw down then and there.

“No, no, nothing so vulgar my dear. I am a much more refined and enlightened being. I prefer to have some fun along the way. Now, I can’t keep my guest waiting any longer… can I?”

The view expanded again as the demon stepped back, allowing them to see the warehouse again. In the semi-darkness they could just make out something, a shape there.

“Lights!” commanded the demon.

With a crack of power, the lights in the room came on, banks of them in the ceiling above. They could now see what the shape was, it was Cordelia, and she was hanging like a limp doll, her wrists tied to the pipes that snaked across the ceiling above her.

“Let her go!” yelled Buffy, angry and frustrated that their suspicions had been correct.

“Cordelia is here to play, aren’t you Cordelia sweetie,” he lovingly drew his finger down the line of her jaw.

  
Slowly she lifted her head, and blinked her eyes, she couldn’t focus, but she grinned drunkenly and nodded her head.

“What have you done to her?” demanded Willow. “Did you drug her?”

“Oh now, let’s just call it my animal magnetism,” he chuckled. “Cordelia and I are going to play a game called Mommies and Daddies, aren’t we Cordy?”

She nodded as he laughed.

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Buffy looked worried and took a quick glance at Willow.

“Now Daddy has just come home from a long day at the office, and here he finds his lovely wife all ready and waiting for him.” Adam gestured towards Cordelia, who allowed her head to slump down again, her long brown hair falling forwards to hide her face.

“But you’re not ready for me, are you dear?”

“No, I’m not,” she giggled drunkenly.

“That’s ok, you stay there, I’ll sort it out,” he smiled back at the manifestation portal where he could see Buffy and Willow’s anxious faces. He held out his hand, and with a flick of his fingers, he extended all his viciously sharp looking, black, fingernails into longer talons.

“Now, you don’t need this,” he reached out and began to flick the buttons off her white blouse, and they flew across the room as he cut them off. Then he ran his fingers down the sleeves of the blouse, like knives, and left her arms bare as the pieces of fabric fell away. He moved behind her and with a quick movement he cut the material across the tops of her shoulders, and then gave the halves of her blouse a tug. The blouse fell to the floor leaving her standing there only in her bra.

“That’s enough! You want me, come after me!” yelled Buffy.

“Oh don’t worry, I will… all in good time,” he chuckled again, loudly and it echoed around the warehouse. “Firstly, I have to take care of my guest. Now, let’s get rid of this,” he flicked at the straps holding her bra and then at the rear fastener and the lacy cream material fell away, exposing her pert breasts and erect nipples.

“Oh no!” Willow was horrified. “Do you think he’s going to…”

Adam moved his hands down the outside of her thighs, running his sharp nails through the fabric at the sides of her skirt. The thick material fell heavily to the floor, leaving her only covered in her lacy panties.

“That tickles” giggled Cordelia as he began to rub the 18 year old young woman’s pubic region through the fine material.

“You want me to beg, I’m begging. Please stop!” Buffy yelled.

“Oh you’ll be begging me alright, it won’t be to stop though,” laughed Adam as he tore the flimsy panties away to reveal her neatly waxed tuft of dark pubic hair.

“Nice, let’s have a closer look shall we,” Adam grabbed her legs and lifted them up, hanging her entire body weight off her arms as he grabbed her thighs and spread them apart, moving his head forwards between her open thighs to view her delicate pussy.

“Very nice indeed, the smell makes me hungry,” he grumbled. He let go of her legs and she swung back and forwards a little as he turned back to face Buffy.

“Oh my God!” exclaimed Willow.

Adam’s cock was now fully erect, the rock hard red shaft of a 12 inch monster cock, which had a small drop of pre-cum glistening at the opening.

“Get a good look ladies, this has your name on it too,” he laughed. Adam went and stood behind Cordelia, and began to grope her perky breasts, pinching the nipples delicately and then harshly. She groaned in pleasure and began to wriggle her arse back against him.

“That’s better, that’s what daddy wants when daddy comes home from work,” he grinned at them over Cordelia’s shoulder as he extended his long, snakelike tongue and began to tenderly lick the flesh of Cordelia’s neck. She loved it, her pleasure centres were all being stimulated, and then he reached down between her legs and began to rub her pussy. He worked around her clit slowly and then ran one of his thick red fingers up and down her moist lips.

“She’s very wet, aren’t you dear?”

“Yes, I’m dripping,” she hissed gleefully.

Adam smiled as he began to slide one of his fingers between her lips, slowly invading her love canal. He started to work it in and out of her slowly, stimulating her clit with his thumb and tweaking her nipple with his other hand.

“What’s that I can feel,” giggled Cordelia. “Is that a missile in your pocket or are you just happy to see me,” she slurred, almost drunkenly.

“Oh very happy to see you,” he laughed as he pressed his cock forwards so that the tip of it was jutting out from between her legs, like she was sitting on top of it longways.

“Are you ready?” he asked Buffy and Willow.

“Don’t do this. If you hurt her I will hunt you down…”

“Yes, yes. I know, blah blah. Let’s just take it as read that you threatened me and I of course ignored you. So you’d better hunt me down because…” Adam lifted Cordelia up by the waist and aimed her pussy at his erect cock. He pressed her down so that the tip was firmly wedged between her lips and then began to slide her down onto his demonic shaft.

“… I think this might hurt a bit,” he grinned at Buffy from over Cordelia’s shoulder.

Cordelia’s face was wracked with pain, despite his influence over her, she was being stretched wide apart and it was painful.

“That’s the way dear, just like a good little wifey,” he laughed as she sunk down as far as she would go and then he began to slide her back up his cock. “This is so good, I’ll have to ask Xander if he ever got to 3rd base and a home run with Cordy here.”

“You leave Xander alone,” yelled Willow, rushing forwards instinctively to protect her friend.

“Touched a neve there, Cordy,” he said to his playmate as he continued to fuck her, deep and hard.

Cordelia couldn’t respond as her mind was being overcome with the throes of her orgasm. She shuddered and whimpered as he ignored her pleasure and continued to fuck away at her.

“Think she’s having a good time?” he asked Buffy.

“I’m going to send you back to hell,” she clenched her teeth and reluctantly continued to watch the defilement of her friend.

“Yes, very original. I’ll bet no other Slayer has ever said that before.”

Adam began to slide his cock in and out of Cordelia faster and faster. She was very tight due to his large girth, and the stimulation for him was fantastic. He was really enjoying this story so far.

“Now, what happens when mommy and daddy love each other very much?” he asked his audience.

“Well, they share special hugs and kisses, like this, and then they…” he slammed her down hard on his cock and began to shoot his red hot, demon sperm into her fertile womb. “… Have a baby. Yes that’s right ladies, you heard it here first.”

“You monster!” Willow yelled as she slammed her palm on the lockers alongside Buffy’s.

“Yes I am, you got it in one!” he laughed at her, and then slowly slid his still erect cock out of Cordelia. His shaft was glistening from her juices and slick from the residue of his cum, and as her abused pussy lips snapped shut behind him, a splurt of his thick, gooey cum splattered onto the ground below her.

“Demon sperm is very potent, and once it takes hold there’s no stopping it,” he laughed at them. “I’ll make a deal with you, if you can find her, then there’s a spell your little witch there can use on her which will terminate my lovely demon child. You only have two days to do it though, so come and find her if you think you can defeat me, Slayer.”

Adam waved his hand and the portal closed. He knew that this little show would do nicely to really rev them up, and they would expend all their energies searching for him.

“I’m sorry Buffy, there are no records of such a creature in any of our archives,” Giles was frustrated too, he wanted to help her as much as he could, there simply wasn’t anything he could give her. He slid his spectacles down off his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration and ran his fingers through his grey hair. The Englishman did not like being without the answer, and especially at a time like this when their friends needed their help.

“Hey what’s this?” asked Xander holding up a red-cover, leather bound book. “A Field Guide To Demons and Their Wiley Ways…”

“Give me that,” Giles grabbed hold of it from Xander’s hands and slipped his glasses back into place. “I don’t recognise this book, where did you find it?”

“Just there, on the table,” Xander pointed to the table in front of him.

“I don’t understand how that’s possible, it wasn’t there a moment ago,” Giles opened the cover and an instant later, with a loud explosion, and a flash of light, he was gone.

“Well, well Miss Summers. That’s two of your little playmates in my care now,” Adam’s voice came from within the pages of the book.

“What have you done with him?” Buffy grabbed hold of the book and yelled at the opened pages.

“That’s very careless, what if I had been so inclined to use the same trick on you?” laughed Adam as she dropped the book, realising how naïve it had been to pick it up.

“Giles is a very chatty fellow isn’t he? I thought I’d bring him in and let him stretch his legs a bit. He can play with my hell hounds, they love the taste of a well read man,” Adam’s laughter could be heard as it faded to be replaced with the snarling, gnashing and tearing sounds of a pack of wild dogs attacking something.

A tear rolled down Willow’s face.

“Surely he wouldn’t hurt him, he’s just using him as bait?” she asked, trying to reassure herself, as much as anything else.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s it,” Xander gulped, also hoping the demon was just trying to antagonise them.

“We need to be careful, this creature knows all about us,” Buffy was wild eyed, she was angry and she was worried about both Giles and Cordelia. “Now we just need to find him, and put him down.”

The remaining members of the Scooby Gang spent the rest of the day searching and were no closer to finding his location. It was Xander who decided to move further afield and began to search the industrial estate, looking through dusty windows into deserted factories.

Then at last he found a supposedly disused factory complex that had signs of recent activity. There was a van parked around the back and he could see tracks leading in and out of the place in the dust.

He decided to scout around a bit before he called Buffy and Willow.

Buffy pulled her cellphone out and saw that it was Xander calling her.

“Did you find something?” she asked, almost pleadingly.

“Oh yes, he found something all right…” the voice was as smooth as silk, warm and inviting, rich and dangerous, all at the same time.

“What have you done with him?” she demanded, now this creature had Xander too.

“Wait, I’ll just patch Willow in too, conference call so I don’t have to repeat myself…” A few moments later the on hold music clicked off and she could hear Willow’s voice too.

“Where is he?” she demanded.

“He’s here with me, ah we have a another caller on the line. Hello again Miss Summers.”

“I swear if you hurt him…”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you will. For now, though, I think Xander has something to say.

“Warehouse...” he screamed before his voice was cut off.

“Now, now, don’t take the fun out of it for them. Let them find you for themselves. Unfortunately ladies, Xander has just earned himself a penalty,” Adam said ominously.

A moment later they could hear the sound of fabric tearing, intermixed with Xander crying out and whimpering. “It’s alright, you can tell them, go ahead,” Adam sounded almost fatherly as he encouraged Xander to speak.

“Bastard’s shredded my clothes, cut me to pieces too,” he panted in obvious pain.

“Now, should I flay the skin off some more… sensitive areas, or should I go with something more creative?”

“Creative!” shrieked Xander, not liking the mention of his more sensitive areas.

“Leave him alone!” screamed Willow impotently.

“Creative then, hmmm ok. How’s this?”

“God no!” screamed Xander in terror. “Covered in honey now,” he spluttered. “He’s brought fire ants…”

“Alright, they get the picture. Come and save him if you can.”

The line clicked off as Adam hung up. Buffy dialled as she moved, within moments she had Willow back on the line and the two of them were heading for the warehouses in the industrial area on the edge of town.

Willow arrived there first and began to frantically search, moving from building to building until she saw the van tucked in behind the abandoned warehouse, and the ominously open door beckoning to her.

“Yep, that looks like a trap,” she peered inside, trying to see beyond the foyer into the dark warehouse beyond.

“Arrgh! No!” Xander’s voice echoed around the open space of the empty building.

Anxiously Willow looked up and down the street trying to see Buffy. She tried her phone but the call would not connect, it was like the area was a dead spot all of a sudden. Another, more pained scream came from the darkness and she knew she had to try to help him. Quickly she charged into the darkness, looking frantically from side to side, all pretence at being calm and collected was gone, she was terrified of what could happen. She knew she did not have the skills to fight this demon, but she couldn’t listen to Xander’s cries any longer.

Turning a corner past a dusty stack of boxes she saw Xander hanging by his wrists, his clothes were in tattered shreds revealing his torn flesh underneath, fresh and dried blood was evident all over him.

She could see what she assumed was honey glistening on his face and chest, and she could see small red and black shapes moving over his skin. She took a cautious step closer, looking around for the red demon, she knew he was here somewhere, but he seemed to be content to let her see this.

A step closer and she could see the ants, they were crawling over his body, and there were not hundreds of them, maybe only twenty or thirty, enough to be painful though. She watched as one moved along his bicep, and as Xander jerked his arm, trying to flick it off, it turned and sank its pincers into his flesh, biting him and injecting its venom. Xander screamed and as the ant moved on, a giant red welt appeared on his arm where it had bitten him.

She could see that there were similar welts all over his body.

Xander suddenly became frantic, writhing back and forwards. “No! Get it off, get it off!” desperately he was trying to cross his legs, twisting back and forwards.

Then as her eyes moved downwards she saw the problem, a very large ant was making its way along the length of his terrified cock. Then she saw another appear and then another, one was walking around on the head of his cock and the other was making its way around his scrotum. Willow knew she should be embarrassed by seeing him like this, but there was a certain morbid curiosity there too, she knew this couldn’t end well for her friend.

“Hello there Willow,” the voice was warm and soothing, almost soporific in its pleasantly rich quality. She wanted to listen to him all day. Fear quickly broke through though, and she spun around to face the red demon that was now standing right behind her.

She looked up at his grinning face, his white fangs glistened behind his blood red lips, and he flexed his pecs at her as she stared intently at him. She gulped, a mixture of terror, curiosity and maybe even a hint of attraction played across her mind.

“Wow, you’re bigger than I’d hoped you’d be.”

“Impressed? Good,” he gestured back towards Xander. “Your friend here is in a bit of a state isn’t he? I’m no expert, but I think he’s about to get bitten, and I’ll bet that’s really going to hurt.”

“Please let him go,” she begged, hoping she could at least distract him long enough for Buffy to get here, and if he actually followed her request, all the better.

“Now, why would I want to do that? I’m a demon, if you hadn’t noticed,” he flexed his insanely muscular chest and arms at her like a bodybuilder. “We demons like despair, we like death and destruction. I am enjoying his pain, in fact I’m wondering how long it will take before the toxins kill him… do you think I should get some more ants to speed it up a bit?”

“No please, no more ants…”

“Spiders?” he asked her thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

“No, just let him go. Don’t hurt him any longer.”

Suddenly Willow found herself levitating in the air at his head height, his dark eyes glistened mischievously, as he reached out and took hold of her by the throat, carefully, almost tenderly.

“I ask you again, what would be in it for me, why should I give up my entertainment?”

Willow gulped again, shivered at the thought, and then Xander screamed again as one of the ants bit him somewhere delicate.

“Take me instead,” she whispered.

“Pardon me, what was that?” he inclined his head to move his ear closer to her.

“Take me, just let him go,” she said through clenched teeth, trying to appear tougher than she felt.

“I thought you’d never ask,” suddenly the room went dark as Adam laughed and Xander screamed again as another ant sunk its teeth into his flesh.

Buffy had a wooden stake clasped firmly in her hand, her other was bunched up into a fist and was held in a martial arts stance, as she carefully made her way around the stack of boxes.

“Ah there you are my dear, no need to hide,” suddenly there was a bright spotlight shining into her eyes, and she desperately swung her stake back and forth in front of her to ward off any potential attackers.

“Is that a wooden stake? Oh how quaint. I’m not a vampire dear, you realise that don’t you?”

Buffy’s eyes adjusted and as they did so she was sure the scene before her changed from a cold dark warehouse into something else.

In front of her was a large fire pit; a cast iron brazier went around the edge of the pit, like a small wrought iron fence. In the centre of it, a large fire crackled as it burned a load of fuel and above it slowly turned a large pig being roasted on a spit.

Adam was seated on some kind of throne on a raised dais on the opposite side of the room to her. His massive frame filled the large chair and both the chair and his shoulders were draped with animal hides like something out of a barbarian movie.

“Quaint? This is positively medieval,” Buffy cautiously made her way around the fire pit.

“Yes, I like something with a bit of character, some atmosphere,” he smiled as he lifted a large metal goblet and drank form it joyfully.

Alongside him on the dais she could see wooden stocks, and in the stocks was Willow. Her long hair had been done up in a ponytail, and she was wearing some kind of flimsy belly dancer’s costume. Her head and hands were locked in place, and her feet were also manacled together where she stood. She looked up at Buffy and nodded as Buffy mouthed ‘are you alright’ to her.

“Ah you’ve noticed my little friend here,” he nodded towards Willow. “I have some other guests with me here, do you want to see them too?”

“Yes,” she glared intently at him; he was strangely disarming, yet she knew he was incredibly dangerous.

At the bottom of the steps, off to her right, appeared a pair of very solid looking iron cages. They were large enough for an adult to fit in, but only just, and they would have to crawl in and out on their hands and knees.

“In cage number one we have Giles,” and as though he had been in there all along, Giles appeared hunched up inside the cage.

Buffy was shocked, he was nude, and very dishevelled looking. He was covered in scratches and bite marks, and he looked pale and exhausted. His glasses were also missing and around his throat there was a wide leather dog collar.

“Giles!”

“I’m alright Buffy, it’s just superficial damage, the hell hounds didn’t hurt me,” he looked up at her though the bars.

A low rumbling growl came from the darkness beyond the throne and slowly a pair of huge dogs, like giant black pit-bulls on steroids, slowly made their way out into the light and sat behind Giles’ cage, guarding it. All the while they were snarling at Buffy, making it plain what would happen if she came any closer.

“Over there we have the maternity ward,” He waved his large arm to an area beyond the dogs which suddenly lit up and she could see a hospital bed. On the bed lay Cordelia, she was unconscious, her body twitching and moving slightly as the warm air played over her naked body. Buffy gasped as she saw the large pregnant belly that bulged upwards from the young woman’s body.

“Ah yes, congratulations are in order, I’m going to be a father,” he grinned and with a sweep of his arm the lights were extinguished above the bed and it almost seemed to completely vanish altogether.

“And in cage number two we have Xander!”

Like Giles, he too appeared in the other cage, he was lying on his side, shaking and shivering. He was also nude, and he had many huge swollen welts on his body, they were bright red, angry-looking welts, and Buffy imagined all the poison rushing through his system.

His eyes and face were all swollen up, and then slowly he blinked his eyes, managing to open them enough that he could see her standing there.

“Hey Buff, how’s it going?” he asked, in a hoarse whisper, trying to maintain his usual flippant tone.

“Are you ok? I’ll get you to a hospital.”

“Well I’m afraid, to do that, you’ll have to get through me,” Adam smiled and stood up. Slowly he walked down and made his way over to her. He stood before her, the bottom of his pecs were at her eye level, he towered over her. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, he could see the anger and the determination in her eyes, along with a flash of fear. Unfortunately for her, he knew how this was going to end.

  
“I am fair, so in the name of fairness, I’ll let you go first,” he stepped back slightly and spread his arms wide, exposing his chest to her.

In an instant she had sprung forwards, swinging the stake for the centre of his chest. He felt the tip of the stake slightly pierce the skin of his chest, and he grunted. “Ow, that almost hurt.”

Quickly she moved back out of arm’s reach and spun on her foot, pivoting as she kicked her other leg up to full extension as she managed to give him a kick on the chin.

  
“Nice kick,” he laughed. “You may have noticed you have no effect on me. Did I mention that you have no Slayer powers here in my domain? All your enhanced strength is gone…” he smiled sweetly at her as though he was explaining something to a small child.

“Ok, no you didn’t mention that. Would be nice to have known earlier,” she quickly moved back away from him.

“Yes, but if I’d told you earlier, then you and your little friends wouldn’t have blundered in here, into my magnificent trap.”

With a sudden movement, like wiping the steam from a bathroom mirror he moved his hand across in front of him and Buffy suddenly found herself flying through the air. With a thud she connected with the solid wall and then fell to the ground.

Buffy groaned and looked up, she was dazed, and she knew she was really in trouble here.

Effortlessly he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air, holding her like a limp doll. Adam’s hand glowed and he flexed his fingers, the sharp nails pierced the skin of her neck, causing her to bleed from the little cuts, and as her blood seeped out, Adam began to drain her power from her body. “When I’m done with you, your slayer powers will be totally gone, permanently. Don’t worry you won’t die though, not yet anyway, I know several vampires who would dearly love to spend a few hours with you, taking out retribution for their friends on your body.”  
  
Groggily she could feel her consciousness slipping away, she realised that he had been applying light pressure to her neck too, subtly cutting off her oxygen and her blood supply to the brain. She tried to struggle, she knew if she passed out she would be gone, and her friends would be too.

“Now, now. Don’t struggle so, just let go and I’ll look after you,” the hypnotic voice said to her. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t hold out, and as the last of her powers were stripped from her, Adam dropped her unconscious form to the floor. He looked at his hand and flexed both of his arms.

  
“Wow, I didn’t realise that Slayers were this powerful, thanks for the boost.” He smiled at the rest of the Scoobs. “You’ll be happy to know that her strength will work for me still, my rules don’t apply to me after all.”

Buffy fought her way back to the light, slowly and painfully consciousness dawned on her. She blinked her eyes and looked around, her neck hurt as she turned her head from side to side. Her face was sore; she probably had bruises from hitting the wall.

“Ahh my little former Slayer is awake again,” Adam grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up from the wooden table she had been lying on.

She was up on her knees facing the throne with the fire raging behind her, and the demon was behind her, in front of the fire. Her friends looked at her helplessly, all still caged and locked up.

“If you know any good spells Will, now would be a great time,” she croaked.

“Sorry Buffy, he’s done something to my memory, I can’t remember any of my magic,” she yelled from the wooden stocks she was held by.

“Yes I can’t have her actually attacking me, she’s the only one who might be able to do some damage, if she stumbled on the right spell,” Adam purred in Buffy’s ear and then slowly ran his snakelike tongue up and down her ear, then slowly licking her neck, making her recoil in terror.

She felt his large chest pressed into her back as he wrapped his large arms around her, holding her against him.

“Now for one last bit of fun,” he grabbed the front of her red long sleeved t-shirt, he tore it away with one powerful movement and the pulled her white bra away from her chest as well.

“Hmm, nice little nubs,” Adam cupped her small breasts and tweaked her pink nipples. “Here you go Xander, you always wanted to see them didn’t you?”

“Let her go,” Xander demanded weakly from his cage.

“Quiet boy, or I’ll bring back the ants,” the demon’s voice boomed out angrily.

Quickly he dropped Buffy onto her back on the table and with a slice of his talons he had the buttons cut off her trousers. He flicked the zipper apart and then pulled them off her legs.

Suddenly she felt something cold and metallic clamp around her wrists and as she looked she saw that a pair of metal chains and manacles had snaked up from beneath the table and were now holding her in place.

“A little bit of bondage never goes astray,” the demon said as he grabbed her white panties and tore them to shreds with one savage jerk.

  
Adam grabbed Buffy’s knees and pulled her towards him, until her arse was on the edge of the table, her legs hung down over the side, and the chains holding her arms were pulled tight above her head.

“You don’t have to do this!” yelled Giles from the cage.

“No I don’t, but I really want to do it,” he grinned back at the scholar and moved between the blonde’s shapely thighs.

“I’ve heard enough from all of you,” he said with a wave of his hand and all of them found ball-gags securely fastened into their mouths, which they couldn’t remove. Adam allowed his large cock to flop out onto Buffy’s naked belly, he was enjoying the warmth of her skin against his flesh, and as his cock grew to full erection he watched the look of surprise turn to apprehension and then terror as the size of his erection became apparent to Buffy. It was even bigger in person.

“You ready to mambo, slayer?”

Adam spread her legs wide and aimed the shiny red head of his cock at her blonde haired pussy, the pre-cum oozing out of the tip of his cock was making her slit wet as he moved it up and down, and after a few moments of enjoying the feeling of her soft pussy lips he then began to push forwards, slowly forcing her cunt wide open to accommodate his thick hard cock.

She grunted like she’d been punched in the stomach, and the air had been driven out of her.

Adam’s tongue was hanging out, almost comically, as he continued to drive his red shaft into her. Finally he got as much as he could into her, and then as the whimpering and grunting girl tried to get used to the large member inside her, he began to slide it back out again.

The pain and pleasure was slamming her mind this way and that, she bit down hard on the gag, desperately wanting to cry out, her spit was running down her chin as tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

“Let’s crank the speed up a bit,” he leaned forwards and allowed her to slide back a bit on the table, giving him a bit of slack in the chains. He reached up and took hold of her nice perky tits, holding them tightly, he used them like handles to pull her back towards him, sliding her back onto his cock, and then as he pushed it in, he then slid her back onto the table and slid his cock back out again. She could feel the table underneath her arse as he slid her back and forth, mauling her tits as he pulled on them.

Buffy lay before him, a complete mess. She was broken, the pain was running roughshod over her mind and she would have done anything to make the pain go away.

Slowly her cunt became more and more adjusted to the cock abusing her hole, and as he rubbed her clit and stimulated her mind with his powers, she became more and more moist, eventually turning her love canal into a tight, wet, slide to pleasure.

Adam now lay on top of her, he was close to coming and he wanted to drink in the thrill of the moment.

He felt her rubber-like little nipples pressing firmly into his warm flesh, dragging back and forth against him as he moved up and down on top of her. He looked into her face as he fucked her deeply.

“I’m going to cum in you, you and Cordy can be baby mammas together, won’t that be nice?” he   
laughed as she flinched and then began to try and struggle, using up what little strength she had left.

“And there we go,” he groaned as his hot seed sprayed out into her depths, and she squealed behind the gag. Adam collapsed happily, lying on top of her, almost smothering her with his body mass. After a few moments he propped himself up on his elbow, grinning happily at the stunned looking blonde beneath him.

“Well, that was certainly a big load, there’s definitely a winner in there, Mommy,” he rubbed her belly and then slowly slid his cock back out of her. His cum began to ooze out of her abused slit and formed a puddle below her arsecheeks on the table. Standing up his cock deflated and then vanished amongst the folds of fur on his groin.

“Well, that was all good fun, and there’s only one thing left to do,” he turned and looked at Willow with an evil grin.

“Leave her alone,” yelled Xander. “Don’t you touch her!”

“I did warn you,” Adam snapped his fingers and Xander began screaming as fire ants appeared on his cock and in between his butt cheeks around his arsehole, then as one, they all began to bite him. Adam snapped his fingers again and they were gone.

Xander lay in the cage, sobbing and mumbling incoherently.

“Don’t make me do that again, I don’t think you can handle too much more poison.”

With a wave of his hand the stocks unlocked themselves and flopped open, Willow was able to stand upright, and stretched her back out, before moving around in front of the stocks.

Adam liked the look of her in her new outfit. She was wearing a little blue veil with gold embroidery on it over her lower face, a silky blue bra top with gold medallions sewn to the bottom of it. She had the same material as her veil in strips going from a little blue collar around her throat, down each arm, to meet around her wrist like sleeves. She had low cut, blue, bikini-bottom style pants underneath her navel, which had more of the little gold medallions sewn around the top of them. More of the blue veil material formed the legs of the pants meaning that both her arms and her legs were completely visible through the sheer see-through material. On her feet she had matching little ballet-style slip-on shoes, like slippers. She had large gold hoop earrings and had blue eye shadow, black mascara and red lipstick to complete the overall look. She looked like a cross between a belly dancer and a genie.

“Your days here are done Willow, come with me as my bride and I will return all of them back the way they were. It will be as if nothing ever happened.”

She looked at him for a moment; she looked over at Buffy who lay drooling on the table, shivering as the demon cum slowly seeped out of her abused cunt.

Xander lay sobbing in the cage his eyes swollen shut, as Giles whimpered each time one of the hell hounds would take a snap at him through the bars. She thought about Cordelia lying on the bed with her very pregnant belly, ready to give birth to this creature’s child, and she knew what she had to do.

“You promise you’ll fix it all?”

“Scout’s honour.”

“Ok,” she nodded slowly and reached out and took his outstretched hand to seal the deal.

Immediately she found herself in a large bedroom, a normal looking man stood beside her holding her hand, and then she realised he looked like the demon, if the demon was a normal person.

“What’s going on?” she looked around and then noticed the screen behind her; the entire wall was a screen. She saw her friends on the screen, just as she had left them.

“Now fix it,” she demanded pointing at the screen.

“I’ll have my conjugal rights first please,” he said pointing at the bed.

She looked over at the large bed, and gulped. She slowly climbed up onto the bed and sat there.

Adam quickly slipped off his robe, he was naked underneath it, and he jumped up onto the bed alongside her. He quickly arranged her on all fours watching the screen, and then got behind her. There was a slit in the bikini pants, which gave him full access to either of her holes, which she discovered as he spread the material apart to expose her cunt to him. Adam licked his fingers and ran them up and down her pussy lips from behind. He worked away at her clit and then bent forwards to press his mouth and nose into her cunt. He began to work his tongue into her, sliding it around and moving his nose up and down allowing his chin to rub back and forth over her clit. He could sense that he was getting to her. He could actually read her thoughts now that she was out of the TV, and he could rewrite her thoughts, and change anything he liked.

Suddenly she found herself getting increasingly horny, even though she didn’t want to, she could feel her pussy getting very moist. Lining his cock up he slid it into her in one smooth movement, and she whimpered as he did so. Holding her hips he began to pull her back and forth, riding her like a jockey.

“Rewind episode to the beginning,” he announced to the central house AI system. Suddenly the screen was back at the beginning of the one he’d jumped into, but now he wasn’t jumping in, he was allowing it to run to its normal script.

“There you are, I’m a man of my word,” he began to thrust into her harder; she managed to yelp out an acknowledgement. A moment later and Buffy and Willow came onto the screen talking about something.

“That’s me,” she said in shock as Adam thrust into her faster as he was now heading for his orgasm.

“I said I’d fix it back the way it was. It’s all just a TV show, and you don’t really exist. You’re a plaything here for my enjoyment, and nothing more.”

“What? No, you’re lying,” she tried to move away but he held onto her hips, holding her in place and continued to fuck her.

“You are mine now, and you’re going to be one of my brides, and maybe even a mother to my children. Let’s find out shall we?” he slammed deeply into her and began to squirt his cum into her pussy.

Adam wasn’t going to be cruel to his bride so he quickly rewrote her mind so that she didn’t care where she had come from, she was just happy to be there with him. She loved him, and that was all she needed. She would do anything he said now, forever, until the end of time.

“Thank you my love,” she lay exhausted, her taut arse still sticking up in the air as she smiled up at him from the bed.

“No, thank you, my bride.”

And that was the first one in his harem.

 

 


	3. Stargate SG-1 visit

The alarm rang out through the base, the Stargate was active, an unauthorised crossing was happening, and something was coming through.

A squad of highly trained soldiers were immediately in position with their weapons ready to take on whatever came through.

At the window above them appeared their commander, looking shocked and concerned. General Hammond was an older man, a slightly overweight, balding man, with a no-nonsense attitude belied by a kind, almost friendly looking face.

“O’Neil what’s happening?” he asked, pointing at the Stargate below them in the next room.

Colonel Jack O’Neil shook his head in worry. “I don’t know who that is, it’s not one of our teams.”

O’Neil was a career solider, a tall and fit looking man, the concern visible on his middle aged face as he stood alongside the General, both watching as the spinning Stargate’s final chevron clicked into place. With a snap of energy the gate was immediately filled with a radiant pool of liquid light, like the surface of a lake as the sun shone down brightly on it.

A moment later a very tall, very solid muscular man strode purposefully through and stood on top of the ramp. The embodiment of manliness, he radiated pure power and masculinity like a shining beacon in the darkness. He smiled, and flexed the muscles in his bare chest, and he waited. The smile from his perfect teeth was radiant, almost blinding, and the rest of his tanned skin seemed to also glow with a soft golden light, even the long golden curls which fell down to his shoulders seemed to be soft and inviting like lambs wool.

“Wow! Who is that?” asked Dr Janet Frasier as she and Sam Carter both entered the command room.

“This is a secure United States facility, who are you?” the General demanded over the loudspeaker.

“Hello Mortals! I am Apollo of Olympus. I grace you with my presence here once again, it has been many years since I set foot here on this world my friends.” He had made his way slowly down the ramp as he spoke, smiling at the soldiers as he passed them. By the time he had reached the bottom of the ramp, he was shaking their hands as he passed, as though he was an old friend.

“Olympians! Just what we need, first Hathor now this,” O’Neil didn’t look impressed. “What’s next, Thor?”

Apollo stood and spoke with the soldiers, they all felt an immediate connection to him, and enjoyed his tales, it was like talking to an old comrade, a friend whom they hadn’t seen in years.

“Well I suppose there’s no reason why the Olympians couldn’t have been travellers through the Stargates too,” Daniel Jackson shrugged and adjusted the round wire rimmed glasses on his face. He stood alongside Jack, standing near to Apollo, both watching him.

Jackson looked more like a scientist not a solder, which was closer to his original profession as an archaeologist, although his time here in the team had hardened him, as had the fate of his wife who had been forced into being a host of one of their Goa’uld enemies. Daniel looked older now, his face was lined with worry and his lightly greying brown hair was allowed to grow a bit longer than he would have kept it previously, he didn’t concern himself with his appearance much any longer, he spent all his time searching for the one thing that could help his wife, whatever that might be.

“I do not know anything of these Olympians,” Teal’c said through clenched teeth. He held his energy staff in his hand; distrustful of anyone he did not know. Teal’c had been born and bred to be a soldier in the Goa’uld army, and his large black skinned frame had been hardened by many battles, his warrior’s instincts were finely tuned, and he was on the razor’s edge, ready to pounce as soon as this new ‘visitor’ made a move against them.

“Let’s find out what’s going on,” Jack indicated Apollo and the three of them made their way over to him.

“Apollo would you please accompany us, we have refreshments for you, and we’d like to talk to you about why you’re here.”

Apollo turned and fixed the three of them with his intense stare, they were worried for a moment and then he smiled. They felt warmth like sunlight wash over them, and they all felt at ease, and yet they were unsure why.

“Of course my friends lead the way.”

Sam Carter observed the new arrival subtly, as she talked quietly with her colleague. The man was simply stunning. He was perfect, his muscular chest rippled as he moved, she watched as he sat down, his white linen robes covering him from the waist to mid thighs, like an ancient equivalent to a modern pair of shorts. He wore leather sandals and crossed his legs, resting one ankle on his opposite knee as he casually relaxed. A moment later he met her gaze, and he grinned at her.

Quickly she dropped her gaze like a giggling schoolgirl who’d been caught out doing something she shouldn’t be doing.

“Caught you staring did he?” Doctor Janet Frasier smiled at her friend, her nose crinkled up playfully as she smiled at Sam. She was an attractive woman, with shoulder length brown hair and an average sized figure and had worked here with the Stargate teams since the inception of the program, so she knew them all intimately.

Samantha Carter nodded her head, her short blonde hair framing her attractive face as her cheeks flushed red with slight embarrassment. Sam was a no-nonsense military woman who unlike her friend, was here to prove that she was just as good a field operative as anyone else. This always drove her harder than the others on the SG-1 team, and she certainly didn’t have time for a schoolgirl crush, especially on an unknown being who might be an enemy.

“You don’t suppose it’s like Hathor’s pheromones?” Sam looked up at Janet with a look of concern on her face; she couldn’t bear the thought of being compromised like the men had been. When the base had been overrun by Hathor’s influence, her pheromones had reduced all the men there to desire-addled puppets that would follow her every command.

“No, since then we have a monitoring system in place,” Janet pointed up at the air quality sampler on the wall which had been refined to detect pheromones and any other airborne particle they could think of.

“Good,” Sam was relieved and went back to her work.

“The Goa’uld are a scourge, and now that we Olympians have reawakened, we mean to join with the righteous people of the universe and put a stop to them,” Apollo slapped his hand down on the table top, making his dinner plate bounce on the spot.

“You have encountered them before?” Jack was sipping from a coffee cup, propped up against the wall, casually questioning their guest.

“Indeed! But Lord Zeus judged that they were not a threat at the time, they were so bloodthirsty that they spent all their time killing and enslaving each other. It is only now that we have seen the folly of our decision… the worlds that they have enslaved or destroyed along the way,” and for a moment the smile dropped from Apollo’s face to be replaced with a look of genuine concern and regret.

“But where have you all been?” Daniel leaned forwards in his seat, his curiosity leading him on.

“Sleeping, of course!” Apollo grinned as though it should be obvious. “Our race had become old and tired, as did the Goa’uld, and then the Asgardians after them. When it became time for our slumber to begin, the Goa’uld were reawakening, so we were in no position to halt them. We hoped to see a better universe when we re-awoke.”

“Yeah, well sorry things didn’t work out like you hoped,” Jack clicked off the small recorder in his hand. He had over an hour of intel from Apollo and they needed to go and see if they could corroborate any of it against the records they had found over the years.

“I need to go and have a chat with the General,” Jack stood and indicated that Daniel and Teal’c should come with him. “These men can assist you with anything you need, and the Doctors will provide plenty of conversation, no doubt.”

“Thanks Jack,” Janet made a face and ushered him away as she moved forwards with a syringe in her hand.

“Apollo, do you mind if I take a blood sample?” she asked holding up the empty syringe with the sharp need glinting in the light.

“Please, good lady, help yourself. I fear that you will need a stronger blade than that to pierce my hide,” he laughed and held his large right arm out to her.

She pressed the needle into the obvious vein pulsing in his arm and she swore as, with a metallic twang, the needle snapped in half.

“Sam, do we have something larger over there?”

Adam lay back on the standard military issue bed they had given him, and waited, the storyline he had envisaged was unfolding nicely.

“Apollo, can I speak with you?” Daniel stuck his head around the door of the small room and looked hopefully at the “god” before him.

“Why yes, friend Daniel. Please come in and share some good conversation,” Adam gestured to the empty chair as he sat up on the bed, smiling at Daniel Jackson.

“Your race, they’re not like the Goa’uld, you don’t have a host body?”

“Certainly not! We are not serpents like them, we reside in our own perfect physical specimens,” he flexed his large bicep at Daniel to illustrate his point.

“Well, do you know anything about what they do to their hosts? How to save someone…”

“Ah, I see what you need. Someone you care for has been taken by them?”

“Yes… my wife,” Daniel looked at him hopefully.

“In the time we have been fighting and defeating them we have not captured a live host. But I am sure that if we can catch one and bring them to Olympus then my son, Asclepius and I will be able to devise a way to heal them and expunge the vile creature from their body. I will help you if I can my friend.”

Adam watched as Daniel left, he could feel his influence taking hold on them slowly. Teal’c was distrustful of him, both Daniel and Jack were still unsure about him. The General would be swayed by their opinion, and the lady doctors both were attracted to him, just as they should be.

“I am bored Doctor, I do not like all this waiting around!” Apollo thundered as he paced back and forwards, talking to Janet.

“The General hasn’t cleared you yet, I’m sorry. You can’t roam the base.”

“Well where are my new friends? I would like to speak to Daniel, he has many fine stories.”

“They’re on a mission, there was a rumour of an imminent attack,” Janet quickly shut her mouth, realising she had just said something she shouldn’t have.

“Well I hope they return soon, I grow tired of this.”

“I’m out of options Doctor!” the General was going red from the stress. “Is he dangerous or not? Can we use him to help our people?”

Janet shook her head. “I really don’t know sir. He appears to be truthful, and with the strength levels he has demonstrated, he could certainly have broken out of confinement at any time he chose to.”

General Hammond grabbed the phone off the centre of the conference table.

“Bring Apollo up here at once.”

“They’re missing? Where did they go?” Apollo looked concerned as he listened to the General’s story.

“On a recon mission, one of the other teams brought back a new combination of symbols. It was supposed to be a base…”

“Show me!”

The General grabbed a piece of paper off the white board and slapped it down before the stranger.

“Hera’s belt! You’ve sent them to a base all right, a heavily fortified, sector base camp. There will be thousands of Jaffa soldiers there, and Goa’uld too.”

“Look, I don’t know if I can trust you, but you’re all I’ve got. Will you help them?”

Apollo grinned and jumped up to his feet. “Lead the way, you have only to ask to receive the assistance of Olympus my friends.”

“I can’t get anything from the other teams Jack,” Daniel tapped the radio in his hand. “I think they’re jamming us.”

Jack nodded, and ducked as another stray energy bolt sizzled over the top of the crater where he and Jackson were hiding. Behind a nearby burnt out, ruined building, Sam and Teal’c were returning fire at the squad of soldiers who were blasting away at them from their fortified trench lines.

They had briefly made contact with the other SG teams who had been sent in after them, in a second wave, and they were either pinned down or dead too.

They had all appeared through the gate into the outskirts of one of the largest military bases they had ever witnessed.

Teal’c was stunned, he had never even heard whispers of this base before, perhaps it belonged to a Goa’uld they were unfamiliar with. But as it stood now, they were in serious trouble.

He could see Sam and Teal’c desperately trying to get off return fire to give them some cover but the Jaffa were relentless in their bombardment. It would only be a matter of time before they were overrun by their reinforcements.

Suddenly behind them there was a loud roar, almost like a lion, and then something large and heavy flew over their heads. A moment later there was a loud crash and the firing halted. Gingerly they peeked out over the top of the crater and saw that a vehicle was now haphazardly placed upside down on top of the ridge where the soldiers had been firing at them from.

“Come now my friends, the battle is done and it is time to return home.”

They turned and were stunned and happily surprised to see Apollo standing behind them, smiling playfully at them.

“Did you…” Jack pointed at the vehicle.

“Yes, it was simpler than running over there,” Apollo nodded.

Suddenly he was gone, and an instant later he was over by the smoking vehicle, an unconscious trooper in one hand and the crushed remains of his weapon in the other.

“This one intended to fire at your backs, in a most dishonourable way.”

Jack and Daniel made their way over as Sam and Teal’c came out of the rubble.

“You’re pretty quick for a big guy,” Daniel grinned.

“Another one of my many talents,” Apollo let go of the man and dropped the weapon so he could pose properly for them.

He laughed at them and slapped Jack on the shoulder.

“I like you humans,” he scanned the horizon looking for further threats. “Now where are your friends? I promised the General that I would return all of his teams safely back to him.”

Daniel grabbed his radio and clicked it back to life.

“SG-2 do you copy?”

There was a party atmosphere in the Stargate room as the teams staggered back through the gate. The General looked relieved as he saw every last person return alive, some were wounded, some badly, but it was better than the prospect he had been facing.

Finally SG-1 came through followed by Apollo, and then the Stargate closed and powered down.

“What the hell happened Jack, we strolled right into that with our eyes shut. You’re just damned lucky Apollo was here to pull your asses out of the fire,” the General was livid; they had executed the whole mission like a bunch of rookies and had been caught with their pants down.

“I don’t know if it was a trap or what it was, but they were not there when we did the first sweep of the planet this morning. There was hardly anyone there, just the supply dump,” Jack nodded angrily as he tapped his fingers on the table in frustration.

“I think they suckered us in, and like amateurs we fell for it. I think we’re still feeling the after effects of Hathor’s visit. Who knows what she did to our heads,” the General was pointing to the side of his head for effect.

Jack nodded in agreement. “Sounds plausible Sir.”

“I think we need to check everyone over, all leave passes are cancelled until further notice for anyone who was under Hathor’s influence. We all need to be checked out properly, don’t want to find we’ve been turned into a damn sleeper cell or something.”

General Hammond sat up; he was lying on an infirmary cot in his t-shirt and cotton boxers when the Doctor walked in.

“What are you doing here? I authorised a leave pass for you and Dr Carter.”

“I can hardly go now, can I. You need me to run the tests.”

“You know HQ are sending us a specialised team, they’ll be here any minute, you and Sam have done enough. You’re both tired, so go and have a night in town. That’s an order,” he grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her back to face the door and gave her a little push to get her moving. “Go!”

“Alright, alright I’m going.”

Samantha and Janet had both changed their clothes and were dressed in blue jeans and blouses, perfect to blend in at the local tavern. They were going to go have a couple of drinks, listen to some songs on the jukebox and maybe even beat a couple of the local boys on the pool table.

“Well it’s not every day that your CO orders you to take a leave pass is it?”

“No Doctor Frasier, it’s not. So we’d better be on our way before he changes his mind,” Sam smiled at her comrade and the two of them quickly made their way from their quarters towards the motor pool.

“It has been a fine day, has it not?” boomed the voice of Apollo as he approached them casually from the other direction.

They both smiled the instant they saw him, his sunny warmth flowing over them like liquid honey.

“Better once we got back alive, thanks to you,” Sam nodded.

“So what passes for entertainment here? Will there be a feast?” he asked hopefully.

“No, I wouldn’t exactly call the mess room a feast,” laughed Janet.

“We’re going into town for dinner. You’re not under quarantine, so I guess you could come along,”

Sam was a little unsure of this. But she quickly became positive it was a good idea when he smiled happily at her.

“I would be delighted to dine with two such lovely ladies,” he bowed low, theatrically, and ushered them forwards with his hand. “Please, lead the way.”

“Let’s get you something else to wear first,” Janet was looking down at his linen loincloth shorts and sandals.

Sam drove the jeep at breakneck speed along the desert road; they could see the tiny lights of the town in the distance.

Janet was used to this, but she hung on for dear life anyway.

Apollo stood up in the back of the jeep, his balance perfect, holding on to the roll cage as he enjoyed the ride.

“This is more like it Samantha, gets the blood racing!” roared Apollo over the rushing wind. Samantha smiled, but she didn’t take her eyes off the road.

“See Janet, you’re just overly sensitive about my driving.”

“Just don’t hit anything,” she moaned as she braced her hand against the dash.

Samantha and Janet walked into the tavern; it was a standard looking drinking establishment in a small town. The long wooden bar ran along one wall, booths ran along the other. In the middle of the floor there were a few tables scattered around and at the other end of the room was a small stage where local bands would play some nights. Tonight there was no band playing, so the clientele was down, a few less than other weekends. The bartender, Dave, was also the owner; he looked like an ex-biker, wearing a grubby vest over a t-shirt that was stretched over his ample belly, his shaven baldhead glowing under the warm lights. He smiled and nodded at them as they walked in, he didn’t mind the military types coming here, they spent money and normally they were well behaved. He did a double take tonight when the new one walked in behind them. This guy was so big he had to duck to get in the doorway. He looked like some kind of pro-wrestler, but even bigger. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans which looked like they were too small for him, but he moved like he was perfectly comfortable, he didn’t even seem to have that stiff and slow movement that a lot of those big bodybuilder guys have, almost like their muscles are getting in their own way.

The guy turned and smiled at him in greeting. Immediately Dave wanted to smile back, and bring him a beer on the house, he wasn’t sure why.

“A burger and fries…” Apollo stared at the burger he held in his hand and took another large bite from it.

“It is a fine meal! Bring me four more,” he roared happily as he piled the rest of the fries into his mouth.

“You’re a hungry one,” Janet laughed.

“I have worked up an appetite today, lovely Janet. Fighting the hordes of the Goa’uld, it is hungry work. Thirsty work too,” he grinned as he drank down the entire jug of beer which Dave had placed on the table before them.

“Inn keeper, more ale!” he also roared out happily.

Dave nodded and indicated to Susie his wife, who was the only barmaid, that she should head over with another jug, as he quickly made his way around the small kitchen to provide their new friend with his burgers. Susie nodded her head, her brunette curls bouncing as she grabbed the jug and headed over to attend to her new handsome, smiling friend.

Apollo was dancing with Janet, his energy was boundless and he was not showing any signs of fatigue. The jukebox had been cranking out songs for a few hours now and he had been enjoying the music, dancing with anyone who would join him. He had even grabbed Susie and twirled her around for a few moments, much to her delight.

It had been years since the bar had been this lively with positive energies and both she and Dave were enjoying themselves too.

Sam, Janet and Apollo had been throwing back drinks and after a few jugs of beer they had moved onto margaritas and tequila shots. The two women were getting pretty tipsy, heading towards drunk, but they both felt they could continue on as long as Apollo wanted to.

Janet felt intoxicated by both the drinks and the presence of the Olympian nearby. She danced with him, and as he held her in his arms she felt the warmth from him, it was like a drug and she wanted more, much more. She was feeling strangely uninhibited and found herself rubbing her body against him. She pressed her mediums sized breasts into his chest as she slow danced with him, enjoying the feeling of her erect nipples brushing against his hard flesh through her top.

She turned and pressed her back against his chest, and her ass against his thighs, grinding and shimmying her way down his body.

“Woo hoo, go Janet,” yelled Sam drunkenly from their booth.

Apollo looked up at her and grinned, and she grinned back happily.

“Going to powder my nose,” giggled Sam as she got up and walked past them towards the restrooms at the back of the bar.

Adam knew he had them where he wanted them now; it was time to start the evening’s fun.

“Shall we go out and get some air Janet?” he smiled at her, placing his arm around her shoulders as he steered her towards the door.

“Oh, ok,” she nodded, and allowed herself to be moved on outside.

“It is a lovely night Doctor,” Apollo looked up at the stars as he moved slowly through the car park outside the bar. The Doctor shuffled along, stirring up the dusty ground as she moved.

“Yes it is,” she looked up and was momentarily caught off guard as he leaned forwards to kiss her passionately.

Janet’s mind swooned like it had just been doused in a whole bottle of tequila. The world threatened to spin out of control, and she had to grab hold of him and hold on to stop herself from falling down.

“Whoo baby, that was a good kiss,” she gasped and tried to smile, keeping her eyes closed tightly. Apollo kissed her again, and she could feel the passion radiating out of him, and she found it was being reciprocated within herself. She thought he was a magnificent physical specimen, and she wanted him. On some basic animalistic level, a level only interested in reproducing the species, she needed to match herself with this perfect man. She had to have him… right now.

“I can sense what you want Doctor…”

“Uh huh,” she nodded as Apollo lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the nearest car.

“Tell me what you want,” he placed her on the car’s hood, and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

“I want you,” she smiled and bit her lip.

“You want me to do what?” he teased her, playfully kissing her again.

“Uhhnn,” she groaned, she was getting hornier each time he did that.

“I want you to fuck me,” she whispered, grinning like it was the naughtiest thing ever.

“You only have to ask,” he smiled.

Adam grabbed her waist and flipped her over so that she was laying face down on the hood; he pulled her towards the edge so her feet were near the ground and she was bent over the front of the car.

Adam grabbed the waist of her jeans in both hands and then pulled apart on the denim, simply tearing her jeans in two. He ripped them off her hips to expose her satiny looking panties underneath. He grabbed hold of the shiny material, and with a sharp jerk, he had shredded them too. Now, as she gasped in a combination of lust and surprise, he could see her puffy, brown haired pussy lips peeking out from amongst the remnants of her pants and underwear.

He reached down and began to run his fingers up and down her pussy lips, flicking her excited clit each time he came near it.

She groaned in pleasure, her hot breath appearing on the shiny red paint of the car. She wanted to sink her teeth into something and bite down to stop from screaming but there was nothing, so she clenched her teeth, writhing and fumbling around with her hands, desperate for some release.

“You seem to be ready for me,” he laughed as he pulled his fingers from her dripping snatch.

“You won’t have had one this big before my dear,” he pushed the tight pants down his thighs exposing his golden skinned, thick, 12 inch cock.

“Are you ready for me to put it in,” he whispered to her as he ran the glowing tip of his dick up and down her dripping cunt.

“Yes, please do it,” she begged him, looking back up at him over her shoulder, a look of unbridled lust in her eyes.

With a nod, he began to ease forwards.

She hissed in pain as she felt the large shaft begin to spread her pussy apart, stretching it wide open. He was right; she’d never had one this big before.

She was whimpering as he continued to slide it in as far as he could go, slowly, inch by inch disappeared inside her, until he could go no further.

He leant forwards, pressing his chest against her back, and placed his mouth against her ear.

“I am all the way inside you, I’ll wager you have never been filled this much in your entire life,” and he began to nibble on her ear, as she moaned in ecstasy. He nibbled his way down her neck as he then moved upright again.

When his entire shaft was almost completely back out, he then drove forwards again, driving her crazy as it slowly sank back inside her. Once her pussy was used to the size of the cock invading her depths, he could slide in and out of her properly, he didn’t have to take it slow any longer, and began to pound her steadily.

“Let us see what other charms you have to offer,” he grabbed hold of the back of her cotton blouse and with a forceful tug he ripped it apart, exposing her back. She was wearing a satiny bra, cream or white coloured, he couldn’t see clearly in the evening light, he grabbed hold of the back of it and tore it away from her body too.

She was whimpering with desire as he tore her clothes away and fucked her senseless at the same time.

He lifted her torso up from the hood, holding her in place with his palm, and grabbed hold of the front of her blouse with his other hand. Then with a tug he pulled the remnants of the blouse and the bra away form her to expose her medium sized tits and dark nipples.

“Very nice,” he groaned appreciatively. Standing upright he lifted her up on the end of his dick. He grabbed hold of her under her jaw, turning her head to the side so he could nuzzle her neck, while his other hand groped her sensitive nipples, first one then the other. As he stood there groping her tits, gravity was slowly pulling her further down his wet shaft, slowly driving it up inside her as her own weight pulled her down on it.

He reached around and began to fondle her clit as she writhed about, impaled on his rock hard erection, and a few seconds later she exploded with a climax. Her head snapped back against his chest, her mouth open and her tongue roaming her mouth senselessly as the waves of orgasmic energy rolled over her mind.

Before she realised what was happening she felt the cold metal of the car pressed into her face and chest again, her sensitive nipples were being dragged up and down on the shiny finish of the car as he pulled her back and forth on his cock.

“I am going to fill you up with my seed,” he groaned to her as he worked her on his shaft, faster and faster. His large balls, hanging beneath his golden-skinned shaft, slapped against her pussy, stimulating her clit as he fucked her faster and harder.

Her mind was almost gone now, carried away by wave after wave of pleasure, and alcohol. She had no words left, and she couldn’t stop him even if she wanted to.

With his powers of charm and infectious charisma, there was probably no way she would have even been able to say no to him sober, let alone in this condition.

Apollo slapped her ass as he continued to fuck her, and she immediately responded with a squeal as he did so.

He slapped her a few more times, in time with his thrusts and was met with a similar response each time.

He grinned as he could feel his orgasm building, he would come in her shortly, and the tight pussy was working even more magic upon him each time she spasmed in response to his slaps.

He rode her faster and faster, the car creaking underneath their weight, and from the force being placed against it with each thrust.

“Oh, here I go,” he groaned. “Time to be impregnated good Doctor,” he grinned as he gave her one last slap and speared her as deeply as he could, smiling with pleasure as he felt jet after jet of his warm cum shooting out inside her.

He slowly moved his cock in and out as he felt the streams of cum begin to subside, and then after a few moments it stopped. He stood still and smiled down at her.

“That was superb Doctor,” he pulled his still erect cock out, and used the remnants of her blouse to wipe their combined juices off him.

She laid on the car, panting and unable to move, her mind overwhelmed by all the sensations.

“Can you stop the world from spinning,” she groaned.

Adam laughed as he fixed his clothing back up. He saw the golden hued, gooey white cum begin to drip slowly out of her, before it began to form a slow, steady stream running down her inner thighs.

He had filled her up with an Olympian sized load, which was more than she had ever experienced, drowning her ovaries in his sperm, making sure that there was no chance she wouldn’t become pregnant.

Adam picked her up and carried her back to the jeep; he laid her down on the back seat and draped what was left of her clothes over her. She snored calmly, sleeping the sleep of one who had been well and truly fucked to their full satisfaction.

Adam turned and headed back inside, passing the red sedan that was now covered with a gooey sheen from his golden cum, they’d have all hell cleaning that off their hood.

Sam looked up and smiled at him as he walked back in, she had just ordered another drink and was waiting for them.

“Where’s Janet?” she asked, her train of thought slowly being derailed by the fact that she was being distracted by how handsome he was.

Apollo grinned at her, allowing his infectious charisma to wash over her. These women really had no hope of resisting him. His charisma was like a physical force, personal magnetism that simply made everyone he met like him, and want to please him. He had a level of pheromones being secreted from his body as well, so the two combined to make him into the most attractive man that any person would ever encounter, he was simply their perfect fantasy man. He could use this to woo any woman and she would almost instantly throw her legs open and welcome his cock inside her without a second thought, even if her husband was right next to her at the time.

“The good Doctor is tired Samantha, I put her in the car to rest,” he slid around closer to Sam and grinned his perfect smile. “But now that she is gone, that means there is more time for the two of us to get to know one another better.”

She grinned happily and gulped a little as she felt his strong hand on her knee, she glanced down to look, his hand was on her leg slowly making its way up her thigh.

She could not believe that this perfect man found her interesting, that he would be at all attracted to her; surely he could have any woman he wanted?

“I can see that you’re uncertain,” he smiled and softly gripped the side of her face and neck, rubbing his thumb across her cheek reassuringly. “You are a magnificent woman, and any man would be lucky to have you.”

He leaned forwards, and she found herself hoping that he would kiss her, she was sure that she was not normally the desperate girl she found herself being tonight, but she really wanted him to press those sensual looking lips against her mouth… and elsewhere.

He smiled as he leant in close to her and began to kiss her, hungrily, passionately.

She could tell he wanted her, and she loved the fact that she was able to cause such a reaction in a man like this, even a god perhaps.

He cupped both sides of her head and began to drink of her kisses; he hungrily devoured her lips, allowing his tongue to roam playfully against hers. His hand slipped down to cup her left breast through the outside of her shirt, and she felt her desire strike her loins like a bolt of electricity. She had not been in a relationship for a little while, and she now realised just how much she needed some male companionship and attention.

With a gasp of pleasure she broke the kiss and slumped back in her chair, staring at him, she wanted him, and she could think of nothing else.

“Come,” he stood and held out his hand to her to help her to her feet. “I would like to partake of your flesh right now,” he grinned lasciviously at her.

“Fuck yeah,” she quickly grabbed his hand and led him past the other bar patrons to the restroom.

Sam flew backwards as Apollo pressed her back into the bathroom wall, the cold tiles hard against her warm body.

He lifted her by the waist and resumed kissing her hungrily, and as he kissed her he began to remove her clothes. He tore the blouse from her, revealing her white t-shirt bra underneath. He grabbed the stretchy material and pulled hard on it, causing it to stretch out like spaghetti before it gave way and tore away from her, revealing her small erect nipples and apple sized tits.

“Delicious!” he roared as he lifted her up to take a breast into his mouth. He sucked on it, flicking the nipple with his tongue as her mind was awash in the sensations.

“Yes, yes, Fuck me Apollo…” she begged, almost whispering her need to him.

“Certainly my lady,” he placed her back down and had the rest of her clothes off in a torn pile of rags on the floor within moments.

He released his erect cock from his pants and sat back on one of the nearby toilet seats.

“Come and collect your prize,” he indicated his cock, standing at attention for her.

She grinned an animalistic grin and lunged forwards, dropping to her knees. She began to run her tongue up and down his already erect cock, tasting the softly glowing pre-cum that oozed from the tip of his angry looking cockhead.

She popped the tip of his cock into her mouth and began to suck on it. Then with her mouth stretched wide open, she worked it in and out of her mouth, little by little, as her spittle ran down it she frantically tried to give him a blow job but could only get a few inches inside her mouth.

Adam was enjoying watching Sam Carter trying to suck on his cock, she was frantic, intense, obsessed with her mission. She was going to suck him off, or die trying. She tried her utmost to get his shaft into her mouth, squeezing more and more inside. It was amazing what some alcohol and some subtle forms of mind control could do for a lady’s resolve and sluttiness.

“That is enough, it is time to ride your stallion,” he commanded.

She nodded and stood up, eager and ready to try and fuck him. Apollo lifted her by the waist and she sat astride his thighs, her legs spread over him. He lifted her up; placing the tip of his cock at the entrance to her neatly trimmed blonde pussy.

“I can feel how wet you are Samantha,” he rubbed his cock head back and forth just inside her lips.

“Tell me what you would have me do?”

“Shove your cock in me now, fuck me with your big shaft,” she begged him.

“At your command my lady,” he smiled and began to force her hips down, sliding her hard onto his erect shaft.

With a squeal she flung her head back, and threw her arms out to support herself against the cubicle walls as she mounted him.

Adam could feel the lips of her cunt tightly gripping the base of his shaft as he worked her all the way down, he was in as far as he could go, and she was going out of her mind with lust.

She was thrashing around in pleasure, her mind unable to register what was happening as his power washed over her in the most intimate way possible.

The door to the rest room opened behind them with a loud noise.

“Everything ok in here?” asked Susie, who had heard Sam’s groans from outside at the bar.

The older woman stopped dead in her tracks, right before her was the sight of Sam’s naked butt as she drove the large golden-skinned cock inside her pussy as she rode him cowgirl style.

“Fuck me!” gasped Susie in surprise, as she stared at the large hunk of man meat that was invading the woman in front of her.

After a second of staring at the cock sliding in and out of Sam’s cunt, she realised what she was doing, and quickly turned on her heel to walk out again.

“You go girl,” she laughed as she shut the door and walked back to the bar to tell Dave what was happening.

“I can feel your muscles, they are trying to coax the seed out of me woman,” he groaned at her.

Sam rolled her head from side to side, unable to comprehend just how good this was, she knew she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t ever let this pleasure go, she had to take it all the way. A small part of her mind worried what would happen when she reached orgasm, but the rest of her mind, overrun with orgasmic pleasure, told that part of her mind to shut the hell up and get on the fuck train with the rest of her.

Adam grinned and mauled her breasts, pinching her nipples, which caused her to groan with pleasure each time he did it. She was riding him of her own accord now, unassisted, which freed up his hands to grope her tits and ass as she moved up and down.

“It is time for you to take my love, woman,” he announced to her as she slowly came down the other side of the third orgasm on his cock.

“Yes, make me yours, fill me up,” she hissed in ecstasy as he fucked her harder and deeper, pulling down on her hips to drive himself up further inside her.

Through clenched teeth he hissed and groaned as he felt his orgasmic load spewing out into her, a deluge of his sticky golden tinged cum.

“Fuck!” she screamed in pleasure as her mind was smacked by another orgasm, and she bucked and writhed about on his cock, as he panted slowly, feeling the last of his golden seed dribbling out into her fertile womb.

Carefully he laid the sleeping woman out on the floor, arranging her torn clothes beneath her as best he could.

“I will go and settle out account before we take our leave, my love,” he whispered to Samantha and kissed her one the cheek.

She nodded, still asleep, and began to softly snore.

Adam walked out and looked around the room, Dave and Susie were behind the bar, getting ready to close up for the night. All the other customers had gone, they were now the only ones left.

Dave saw him first and gave him a grin, he nudged Susie with his elbow and she looked up from the register where she had been tallying up the takings.

She saw the hunk of manhood walking their way, and the sight of his hard cock sliding between that chick’s thighs flicked up into her head again and she grinned at him.

Apollo had seen the woman standing in the doorway watching them; she was an attractive, long-curly haired brunette who was in her late forties. Her smile was genuine and born of someone who was a realist, she knew the way the world was and she knew how things worked. The subtle lines on her face represented the joys and the sorrows of her life and only served to make her more genuine and attractive in his eyes.

She had no problem with people taking their pleasure where they found it, she was not here to judge them, plus she knew that if she had been in the blonde’s place she would have ridden that cock like there was no tomorrow too. She was intrigued to see how he would react, as she knew that he had seen her too.

Apollo smiled back at her, she had a nice set of tits, but what had caught his attention when he had seen her before was her magnificent ass. She had on tight jeans and cowboy boots, and she had that nicely shaped, plump ass of a Latino sex queen.

“My thanks to you good woman, I appreciate that you did not interrupt our coupling,” he bowed to her in gratitude.

She was a little dumbstruck, she was used to people being upfront but not normally this direct, or formal.

“That’s ok, you might want to lock the door next time though,” she smiled back at him and felt the warmth of his charm wash over her.

“You have a fine woman here, friend Dave,” he smiled as he made his way around the bar to her.

“Thanks…” Dave was unsure what was happening, but he did not feel the urge to stop this guy.

Apollo looked her up and down, sizing her up. He spun her around and looked at her shapely ass.

She laughed as he did this, also unsure of what was happening.

“She has a fine body Dave,” he cupped one of her ample tits in his hand through her top and reached back to grab hold of her tight ass in his other hand.

“Thanks, friend,” Dave smiled at him, he was sure that this was not the correct response to seeing his wife groped though.

“Fine teats for feeding your children, to make them grow up strong and healthy.”

“No, that’s not possible,” she hung her head, obviously upset at the mention of children. She pushed him away slightly and Dave moved forwards to place his hand on her shoulder.

“Susie can’t have children,” Dave whispered sadly.

“Then that shall be my gift to you,” Apollo said happily. He grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted it to expose her tanned belly. He placed his hand on the shocked woman’s naked stomach and it suddenly began to glow a deep golden colour.

“What’s he doing Dave,” she asked her husband in surprise. “I can feel it deep inside of me, something’s happening!”

“You are repaired,” he announced simply. “Apollo’s gift to you, I have reversed the malady you once had and you are barren no longer. The gift of children can be yours again.”

“Don’t torment us, I’m too old now even if you could fix my issues,” she said, not entirely believing her own words any longer in the face of his boundless enthusiasm.

“No, I have seen to that too, you are quite capable of childbearing again now.”

She was stunned, unsure of what to make of this she turned and hugged her husband; together they cried tears of joy.

“Now I will take my payment,” Apollo announced ominously.

“Payment?” Dave was confused.

“Yes, do you think such a gift is a fair exchange for some food and drinks?”

“I suppose not,” said Dave truthfully. “What do you want?”

“I am a man of simple needs,” he nodded thoughtfully. “I would like to sample some of her wares,” he said as he reached out and grabbed hold of Susie’s ass cheeks.

With the roar of a lion, Apollo grabbed Susie and began to remove her jeans, flicking the fastener off with one finger and tearing the zip open with a tug. Quickly he pulled her pants down and had her jeans and pink cotton panties down around her boot tops.

Before Dave or Susie had time to react, Apollo had dropped her onto a nearby barstool face down on her belly, so that her shapely ass was presented to him.

“I think that’s only fair, don’t you Dave?”

Dave gulped, unsure of what to do or say. Susie looked up at Dave from the stool, he saw the mixture of fear, and acceptance flash over her face before suddenly a wave of lust washed over her and she nodded frantically at him.

“Yes that’s fine,” she groaned in anticipation.

“Excellent” growled Apollo happily as he groped her shapely ass. He massaged the cheeks and spread them apart, exposing her little asshole and her puffy pussy lips to his gaze. The stool was pressing into her belly as the round cushion held her up, her head and arms hanging over one side as her legs hung over the other side.

He grabbed hold of the white loose shirt she was wearing and pulled it off over her head and arms. He quickly removed her flesh coloured bra, freeing her large tits to hang beneath her.

“Marvellous tits,” he roared as he grabbed hold of the nearest one, squeezing it and kneading it in his palm. He pinched both her nipples until they shrank up and became erect. He moved around behind her, dropping to his knees and she suddenly felt his strong, forcefully tongue exploring the folds of her pink pussylips. She groaned as he slurped his way around her, flicking her clit, diving inside and tickling the pink inner folds of her tasty cunt. He stood up and freed his erect cock from his pants, and Dave sucked air in between his teeth in surprise.

“My god,” he whispered.

“Time for some fun my dear,” Apollo laughed, and began to play with her clit with his fingertips. She gasped and lay there enjoying his attentions.

“Oil Dave… bring me cooking oil,” he snapped his fingers to Dave and held his hand out demandingly. Dave turned and handed him a bottle of olive oil, without question.

“Thank you my friend,” he grinned. “I think it is time for something different this evening,” he poured the oil into his palm and began to smear it up and down the length of his cock, jacking it up and down.

He poured some oil in the crack of her arse and watched as it ran down, over her asshole and all the way down to her pussy lips. Susie was unsure of what was happening now, but her deep physical need was overruling her enquiring mind, and Dave just stood there a mixture of shock and awe on his face.

Dave was almost the unwilling spectator, the guy who stood by watching, the one who said ‘I was only following orders’ later on when trying to explain his inaction. He saw the oil pooling at both his wife’s asshole and the bottom of her pussy lips as Apollo ran his oily cock up and down her asscrack, dipping the head into the puddle of oil at both her asshole and her pussy.

Then Dave watched, as almost in slow motion, Apollo moved his large cockhead up and began to press it into his wife’s asshole. He stood there in disbelief, as the monster-sized cock began to force his wife’s little rosebud apart. He saw the tight ring slowly give way to the onslaught and begin to spread apart, gripping the shaft of the intruder tightly as it slowly made its way inside her.

He didn’t know if she was an anal virgin or not, but she certainly never let him shove his cock in her asshole, and he was nowhere near as thick or long as this guy was.

Susie shrieked in pain, she felt the monster cock sliding inside her poor little asshole, she felt her sphincter try to stay closed and keep him out, but he was insistent and forced his way inside. The pain in her mind was slowly turning to pleasure as she felt the warmth radiating out from the monster cock inside her ass, slowly she was warming up to this, and by the time he was all the way inside her, spreading her asshole wider than she thought possible, she was almost enjoying being invaded by him. Her mind fully accepted that this benevolent being had given her the ability to bear children again, and she was prepared to let him take her ass, he could fuck it for all he was worth if it meant she would be able to have a child.

“She is so tight Dave, you surely need to try her back passage my friend,” said Apollo like he was recommending a fine wine, not buggering this other man’s wife.

Dave nodded, thanking him for the recommendation, knowing there was no way she would let him do that, not unless she got a taste for it from this escapade, he shrugged, there was always hope.

Apollo had hold of her hips and he was rocking the stool back and forth, pulling her ass back and forth on his cock, also causing her tits to sway back and forth below her.

He watched this, enjoying the sight of her fine breasts as they swayed erotically.

“I am going to fill you up,” he groaned and began to squirt his hot cum inside her asshole.

With a happy smile he pulled his still erect cock from her ass with a wet snap as her abused hole snapped closed, happy the invader was gone.

“A towel, man,” he snapped his fingers at Dave who handed him a hand towel. Apollo wiped the oil and other residues off his erect cock, and continued working on himself until he was satisfied that he was clean and tidy.

Susie lay there groaning, her mind was reeling from the abuse her ass had just sustained, and she could feel the warm gooey cum beginning to seep out of her clenched little asshole and ooze its way into her asscrack.

“I am sorry friend Dave,” Apollo looked at him unhappily.

“What for?” Dave was unsure what was happening now.

“I have returned your wife’s ability to bear children, but I’m afraid I must take that first honour from you. Her delightful quim calls to me, so I’m afraid I must sate my lusts once more. It is unfortunate for you, we Olympians are insatiable and I can ravage a whole city of Amazons and still find the need for another pussy on my cock,” he groaned as he plunged his erect cock into Susie’s waiting cunt laid out before him.

She groaned as her pleasure centres were being assaulted again, her mind was still reeling from the assfuck and now she felt the monster cock driving its way inside her pussy.

“If that’s what you need to do, I cannot stop you,” Dave smiled back at the grinning golden man who was fucking his wife forcefully in front of him. He knew he should be trying to stop this guy, but he knew he could not be angry with this fine fellow. He deserved all that he took from Susie’s body.

Apollo reached up and grabbed hold of her long curly hair and pulled back on it like the reins of a horse. She whimpered in pleasure as he pulled her back, forcing the cock deeper inside her. She felt completely fulfilled, his cock was her entire world at this moment, she thought of nothing else expect the pleasure she was receiving from it.

She knew that soon he would come inside her, and that she would now be able to bear his child, and on a subconscious level she knew that she would be impregnated by him, something told her that this was inevitable. She felt a little bit bad for her husband Dave who wad wanted to have a child with her for so many years, but she was deliriously happy that she was going to be mated with this perfect being, this ultimate man, he was going to give her his child and she wanted to take it, even if she didn’t want to have another man’s baby.

Adam was having the time of his life, this was almost too easy, he was strolling about, throwing commands around and people were doing as they were told. The powers he had as Apollo made the women here putty in his hands, they did anything he wanted, and he loved it.

He knew that in this character he could fuck everyone in the country and still have more cum and energy left, but on an emotional level he was about to go for his fourth orgasm of the night and he was about ready to call it quits.

Susie felt his muscular belly pressing into her plump asscheeks, he grabbed another handful of her hair and pulled back, causing her to lift her head back towards him. He leaned down to her to speak to her.

“Your first child will be my son, he will be strong and fine. Can you feel me inside you? I am as deep as any man has ever gone inside of your body.”

She nodded, gasping in pleasure as he worked his cock in and out of her wet slit.

“Do you feel that, I am all the way inside you? Now, here I come,” he groaned at her as he pressed his cock in as hard as he could, pressing his pelvis forwards to expel his boiling seed out from his shaft into the depths of her newly rejuvenated womb.

“Can you feel my hot cum as it floods your womb, feel as it seeps along your tubes, searching for your eggs to impregnate? Taking you for my own,” he groaned as he felt the pleasure begin to subside and he let go of her head so she could slump forwards, gasping in pleasure and a little bit of shock at the thought of having just been impregnated by another man.

Dave didn’t know what to say or do. He stood and watched as the guy had fucked his wife over the barstool and then flooded her cunt with his hot seed. He watched with morbid curiosity as the guy pulled his cock out of her, covered in her juices and his own cum, and hen after a moment or two the slightly golden cum began to slowly drip out of his wife’s abused fuck hole.

Apollo stepped back and admired his handiwork, and then he laughed happily. He put his cock away and gave Dave a friendly clap on the shoulder, before making his way back to the rest room.

Dave rushed forwards to help his exhausted wife who lay limply over the stool, panting from the pounding her holes had just taken. He pressed a towel to her asshole, wiping the cum from her asscrack, before pressing a clean one over her pussy to mop up the golden seed which was slowly leaking out of her poor cunt.

Apollo picked the semi-conscious Samantha up off the floor, and held her naked body against his chest. She snuggled in against him, her erect nipples pressing against him.

“I am going home now Samantha, I want you to come with me and be one of my brides,” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded to him and nuzzled into his neck.

“Please fuck me again,” she mumbled.

“All in good time,” he laughed and with a flash of green light he and his new bride were gone, heading home to his palatial mansion.

Then as soon as they had left, the story began anew, it was as if they had never been there at all.


	4. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. visit

 

 

 

Adam and his elite strike force of Hydra commandos slowly, quietly, made their way through the

S.H.I.E.L.D. base, the Hub, it was a command base and a glorified aircraft hanger where Agent Coulson’s plane, The Bus, was kept, along with many other aircraft and vehicles. Agents and soldiers were based there along with some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. command staff, but most of the roster there was made up of technicians and mechanics, all required to keep the equipment up and running. The Hydra uprising was due to happen imminently, so Adam knew that he and his strike team would catch S.H.I.E.L.D. totally unawares, they were not looking for Hydra sleeper agents or soldiers, not yet anyway.

Adam used his abilities to create a team of cloned soldiers, the perfect team who would implicitly follow his orders, they were all him, and he could see everything they saw, and he could even control them if he needed to.

So in full stealth mode, they made their way to the central command offices, knowing Coulson and other senior Agents would be in there somewhere.

Once they had neutralised the command structure, another of Adam’s teams would storm onto the Bus and take Coulson’s own S.H.I.E.L.D. team unaware.

Adam dropped his hand to his belt and withdrew the Hydra modified night-night gun, using stolen

S.H.I.E.L.D. technology, which would knock out anyone who it hit, but unlike its S.H.I.E.L.D. predecessor it also had a setting with lethal capabilities if needed.

The Hydra soldiers took their place on either side of the door, and Adam checked his weapon, he held his hand up, he put three fingers in the air and then began to count down, 3, 2, 1. When the last finger closed into his fist he indicated that they should go.

With a hard kick, they smashed the door open and flooded in, and the same thing happened in the office next door too.

Adam found Victoria Hand seated at her desk. Her head flicked up in surprise, glancing towards them from the screen that she had been reading, a lock of long red hair, from her otherwise black mane of hair, fell down over her glasses. Before she could react further, Adam shot her with his gun and then with a satisfying grunt, she slumped forwards over the desk.

In the next room they had also caught Coulson at his desk. Coulson was an average looking guy, average height and build, balding and not at all imposing, yet he was more than capable as a senior

Agent. Coulson had managed to drop down out of his chair as the first shot from the Hydra guns hit his arm, making it limp and useless. As he struggled to take cover, pain radiating out from his numb arm, two other Hydra soldiers, who had evaded his return fire, shot him again and he slumped to the carpet behind the desk. One of the soldiers ran forwards and kicked the gun away from his hand. Quickly they used zip ties to tie his arms together at the thumbs, wrists, and elbows. They gagged him and placed a blindfold over his eyes. They put zip ties around his knees and ankles and then bundled him into the small coat cupboard near the door.

Adam nodded happily, knowing that the biggest threat in the building was out of commission, and directed his men to take out any other personnel in the office complex. They knew that the majority of the agents and field techs were all on other assignments, mainly in at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, as this base was only partially operational today. They hadn’t expected Agent Hand to be there, so she was an added bonus. The Hub and its maintenance facility were only meant to be working on the Bus today so the techs and engineers would be minimal too.

Adam sat and listened and waited, he heard the noise of the night-night guns as they secured the base and left a trail of zip tied, snoozing, S.H.I.E.L.D. staff in their wake. Instantly his ‘minds’ updated him and he knew that the building was secure, and in a few moments he would also have control of the Bus too.

Adam grabbed a handful of the black, red streaked hair and pulled Victoria’s head up to look at her face. He considered her for a moment as the black-rimmed glasses slid off her nose and fell to the desk, she was an attractive woman her long black hair with the bright red streak in it framed her face nicely, she was fit looking and was slightly taller and stronger than the average sized woman.

Two of the Hydra men were standing with him and with a flick of his head they knew what he wanted, and quickly they grabbed her arms and pulled her sleeping body up out of the chair.

They dropped her onto her back on the desk, her legs dangling over the end of the table.

Adam liked her dark grey skirt suit and black high heels; it made her look very professional. Adam ran his hand down her cheek and continued down to the buttons on the front of the grey jacket. He popped them open and pulled the jacket open to expose her crisp white blouse underneath.

“Very nice,” smiled Adam as he reached out and grabbed hold of her c-cup sized tits through the white fabric. “Very nice.”

He unbuttoned the blouse and pulled it out from her skirt, exposing her white lacy bra and her taut stomach with a hint of navel poking out from under the waistband of the skirt.

Adam remembered why he was here and put his finger to his temple.

“Team 2 and 3, you can go now. Make sure you secure May and Ward first, they’re the dangerous ones, and don’t let Fitz near any tech either.”

He nodded as he got a mental confirmation of his order back from them, and he could feel the groups of men move through the shadows of the hangar, past the already disabled maintenance staff who were sleeping peacefully in their restraints, up to the waiting plane, approaching every available entrance before swarming onboard to take control.

“Sorry about that Agent Hand,” he grinned at the sleeping woman. “Duty calls, but now you have my undivided attention.”

The men had lifted her hips up off the desk so Adam could slide the skirt up around her waist to expose her white lacy panties and the elastic lacy tops of her black stay-up stockings.

“Tasty,” grinned Adam, and his two clones also smiled along with him.

He grabbed hold of the elastic waistband of the panties and slid them down over her naked flesh, exposing her pussy to his gaze. Her dark pubic hair was manicured into a little strip of hair above her clitoris, the standard ‘Brazilian’ wax job. Adam slid the lacy underwear down her legs and off her feet, allowing them to catch and hang off one of her shoes, like a Christmas tree ornament.

Adam ran his hands back up her stockinged legs, pushing her legs apart wider when he got to her knees, further exposing her pussy to his hungry stare.

His hands continued up her thighs, over the stocking tops, onto the naked flesh above.

He stretched his hand out and ran his fingertips up and down the little strip of black pubic hair, before rubbing them over her exposed clit.

He put his fingers up to his nose and took a quick sniff.

“Lovely scent, makes me hungry for cunt,” he rumbled, laughing at his two companions, who nodded in agreement.

Adam licked his fingers and then began to rub them up and down the moist slit, working his way inside, before pulling the lips apart with both hands to expose her pink wetness to his lustful eyes.

“Now that’s what I like to see, pink and perfect in every way,” he moved his hand down to the front of his black drill pants, and undid the fly to pull his erect cock out into the cool air.

“See what you’re doing to me Vic,” he stepped forwards and slapped his cock against her pubic mound, enjoying the feel of both her little bit of hair and her semi-erect clit pressing into the underside of his shaft.

“Time for some fun,” he pressed the cock head against her lips and ran it up and down, before pushing forwards, allowing the entire helmet to slide inside her. He stood there for a moment, rolling his eyes in pleasure before resuming, and continuing to press the length of his erection into the unconscious woman. He felt his hot scrotum slap against the flesh of her ass beneath him.

“Spoils of war boys, spoils of war,” he grinned at them as he began to fuck in and out of her cunt.

Slowly he began to get faster and faster, pressing her ass into the hard desktop as he slammed his rock hard cock into her defenceless pussy.

He reached up and pulled the cups of her bra down to reveal her dark pink nipples, and then pulled her tit flesh completely out of her bra, leaving it strapped around her lower chest, completely uselessly.

“Nice pair of tits too, Vickie,” he grabbed her nipples and began to pinch and flick them back and forth as he massaged her boobs beneath the palms of his hands.

He bent his head down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking on it before allowing it out of his mouth to run his tongue around the springy flesh. He could feel her nipples harden up in his mouth as he abused them with his tongue and teeth.

“Yes, that’s it bitch, get nice and wet for me,” he flicked her tits with his fingers, making them spring back and forth as he slapped them about.

“Things to do places to go, time to finish up my dear,” he grunted as he laid down on top of her, pressing her naked tits into his coarse black uniform.

He reached underneath her to grab hold of her ass cheeks and began to slam his cock into her, pulling her hips and ass up to him as he did so.

“Oh yeah,” he groaned after a couple of minutes of this and stretched his head back away from her as he pressed his hips forwards, driving his cock in as deeply as he could. “Take my cum, slut agent,” he groaned as he began to squirt his hot load into her pussy.

Adam stayed like that for a few moments as he felt the cum squirting out of his cock into the boiling hot depths of her womb.

“Now that’s the way to start an invasion, wouldn’t you say boys?”

Adam pulled his wet and sticky cock out of Hand’s pussy and stepped back.

“Go for it lads,” he nodded to the two men, and like hungry beast they were upon her in seconds.

Adam whistled and a moment later a dark skinned woman, Raina, who worked for Hydra sauntered into the room in a white floral dress. She wasn’t sure why she was here, she was just on another mission for the Clairvoyant, and apparently this guy here was higher up the chain of command again, so she knew to do as she was told if she wanted her eventual reward.

She looked back and forth between Adam with his dick dripping cum on the carpet and the other two soldiers who were lifting Hand’s pussy up onto the cock of the one who was lying on the desk, as the second helped him and was preparing to slide his cock into Hand’s little asshole which was taunting him from between her shapely butt cheeks.

“Surprised?” Adam asked her, seeing the look of shock on her face.

“Well I don’t know, I didn’t think…”

“I really don’t care one way or the other,” said Adam suddenly, cutting her off in mid sentence. “I’m not interested in your research, or your scientific observations, or even your opinion. Do you know what I am interested in?”

She was surprised and looked at him in near concern.

“What?”

“Your mouth, tits, pussy and ass, that’s all Raina, that’s all. Now, show me how you use that mouth and get down here and clean this mess up,” he pointed at his cock.

The look of shock crossed her face and she began to step back to leave the room, she turned and was face to face with one of the big burly clones of the guy before her.

The large arms that closed around her almost made her vanish from view, her small frame completely obscured by his muscular body.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, and then with a quick yank at the front of her dress he tore it open to reveal her naked chocolate coloured breasts with their dark nipples.

“Yes, that’s why you’re here, little bitch. Now get over here and clean me up. I won’t ask you again. Learn your place if you ever want to receive the reward the Clairvoyant has promised you.”

With a shove form the soldier behind her she moved forwards and dropped to her knees in front of the sticky looking half erect cock.

“Clean me up, suck it,” he grabbed hold of the back of her head and pulled her mouth towards his cock. Surrendering, she opened her mouth and allowed the sticky shaft to slide between her moist, dark lips.

“That’s the way my dear, there may just be hope for you yet,” he smiled down at her as she looked up at him with his cock pressed all the way down her throat.

The burly Hydra man tore the rest of her skirt away and an instant later her panties were gone too. He reached down and began to grope the pert chocolate ass of the woman as she was down on all fours, sucking on her new Boss’ dick.

She looked up at Adam, a worried look on his face, unsure of what to do next.

Adam smiled back at her as she sucked his cock, just as he wanted her to.

“Don’t worry Raina…” Adam grinned as he saw his clone unzip his fly and pull his large cock out. He positioned himself behind her and spread her ass cheeks apart to expose her lightly haired brown slit to his eyes and then he pressed his angry cock into her pussy.

  
“…we’re all one big happy team here at Hydra. The guys will look after you,” he smiled and pulled his cock from her mouth as his clone began to pound her pussy harder.

Adam stood and zipped his pants up and headed out the door, beckoning the nearest Hydra men over to him.

“Look after Agent Hand here, if she wakes, shoot her again. Oh, and while you’re keeping her busy, you can all keep Miss Raina here amused too,” he smiled back at the somewhat desperate look on the face of Raina as she realised just how many men were standing around waiting their turn with Agent Hand.

“Have fun Raina!”

“Agent May to my office please,” Coulson’s tinny voice rang out of the plane’s PA system.

“Called to the headmaster’s office, someone’s in trouble,” laughed Agent Ward as he sat in the co-pilot’s chair alongside Melinda, laughing at her.

She gave him one of her patented ‘shut the fuck up’ looks that stifled the laugh in his throat; he swallowed hard and returned to checking the instruments.

“Finish the checklist,” she thrust a clipboard at him as she stood up from her chair and made her way to the cockpit door. “I’ll be back in a moment, then we can get on to the next lot of system checks. I don’t get time to run diagnostics on the Bus as often as I would like.”

Melinda May was an average height, lithe and athletic framed woman of Asian descent, with shoulder length, shiny black hair. She pulled down on the front of her black leather tunic top to straighten it, and gave him a stern glare. May was the pilot and she was also especially skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as all forms of weaponry. She was a serious badass, and someone not to be trifled with.

Grant nodded at her, knowing how seriously she took her job, but there would be time for some fun later on when they were off duty.

Grant Ward was a tall, dark haired, muscular agent, the resident action man of the group. He specialised in weapons and the more physical side of the espionage game. Ward and May were two peas in a pod and so their attraction for each other, whilst purely physical, was almost to be expected.

He lived his job and had little time for anything outside of it, but since being assigned to Coulson’s team he had been forced to work in a different way. To work with others, not on his own, to approach situations without the use of force as his only solution, and he had even grown to admire the skill set of the science geeks they had teamed him up with.

He wondered what Coulson wanted May for, it wasn’t mission time so it wasn’t a briefing, they hadn’t even been aware that he’d come back onboard yet.

Ward flicked another bank of switches and waited to see if the correct symbols lit up on the display and then checked them off on the list.

He heard the door open and spun in the chair to speak to May.

“That was quick, so what did Coulson want?” but the question died in his throat as two Hydra men appeared inside the doorway. Reacting instantly, he sprang to his feet.

“Heil Hydra,” he announced, recognising the symbol on their black uniforms.

They both shot him without hesitation, surprising him.

“Right buddy, sure you’re Hydra. Like we care…” they both laughed as the first guy grabbed some cable ties from his belt pouch and began to remove weaponry from Ward’s person.

They secured him quickly and locked him up inside the avionics cupboard in the cockpit.

“This guy’s a walking fucking arsenal,” they shook their heads at they collected the assortments of guns, knives and other items from the floor which they had removed from Ward’s person and went out to find their team who had headed to the science bay in the hold area of the plane.

“You called for me?” Melinda walked into Coulson’s office near the central common area of the Bus, closing the door behind her. She could see Coulson was staring at one of his relics, the chair facing away from her, as he so often did.

“Yes we did,” suddenly her world turned upside down, she heard the door behind her open, as the chair turned and she saw the stranger sitting in Coulson’s seat she felt the electricity arc through her body as someone touched a cattle prod to her lower back.

She arched in pain and went face first into the carpet. She had a resistance to electricity, but it required a certain amount of mental preparation, and unlike a normal torture session, she hadn’t seen this one coming.

She wasn’t sure how much she’d been hit with but her mind was reeling, she sensed a man nearby and tried to lash out with her foot, she heard and felt a satisfying crunch as she connected with what she assumed was a knee, and saw the man fall out of her limited field of vision.

“Bitch!” yelled another as she felt the pain of the electricity arc through her again.

She struggled to get up to her knees, and heard them laughing as they hit her with the prod again and again, causing her to fall back to the floor each time. Her vision was getting darker as the pain began to overtake her mind.

“That’s enough,” said the one at Coulson’s desk, and then a moment later she felt something pierce her neck as she had been shot with some kind of dart.

Groping around with her hand she found the dart and pulled it out, throwing it away from her with the last of her strength.

“It’s a quick acting sedative, go on, she’ll be very co-operative now,” laughed the one at Coulson’s desk gesturing towards her.

Quickly she felt her mind sink into treacle, she couldn’t really process what was happening and as she finally understood each event, it had already passed her by.

Two of the men grabbed her black leather-clad arms and hauled her up to her knees, her head lolling about as she desperately tried to focus on anything.

“See, she’s out of it,” laughed the lead clone as he slapped her across the face, her head snapping around but not really reacting, as a fine line of spittle rolled down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

The leader grinned at her as he unzipped her tunic and the men holding her pulled it off and threw it away. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit underneath, with black boots and fingerless black gloves, along with an assortment of weapons strapped to her body and attached to her belt.

“What is it with these agents, they all think they’re fucking Rambo,” laughed one of the guys from the cockpit who began to remove the various weapons from around her body.

They all laughed as they took the opportunity to grope her little b-cup sized tits through the cat suit, and her athletic buttocks as well.

The lead clone moved forwards and pulled a nasty looking knife from his belt, he grabbed the stretchy fabric and plunged the knife through it, then sliced neatly down the front of the suit, ignoring the zipper that was there for the same purpose.

Underneath the suit she was wearing a kind of t-shirt looking, grey sports bra and panties, military issue underwear.

“No surprise with this one lads,” they laughed as he cut off the rest of the suit leaving her in her gloves and her boots, before he then cut away the underwear too, exposing her light brown nipples and her neatly trimmed black-haired pubic bush.

“She is so out of it,” laughed one of them as he clicked his fingers in front of her face, and she barely even registered what he was doing. “We could shove a horse’s cock up her cunt and she wouldn’t notice,” he grumbled.

“Better than having her remove your spine through your chest,” the second one laughed at him.

“Maybe this will cheer you up,” the leader grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up into his arms. He moved over to the nearby couch and promptly deposited her over the ottoman, which was secured to the floor in front of the armchair to prevent it moving during flight.

“Here you go,” he said as he reached down and spread her muscular ass cheeks apart, exposing her tightly clenched asshole to his view.

“Think she’ll feel it?” the soldier asked eagerly as he unzipped his pants and pulled his excited cock out.

“Let’s find out,” laughed their boss as he spat directly onto the exposed little ring of puckered flesh, and watched as his subordinate pressed his fat cock head against it. He pushed forwards, trying to get the muscle to open and after a moment of pressure the opening finally gave way and his cock began to slip inside, slowly, inch-by-inch he forced his cock inside her unwilling asshole.

Melinda had a vague idea of what was happening, she had endured an ass rape once before when she had been captured in the middle east, she didn’t like it then, and she was sure she didn’t like it now, if only she could think straight.

She groaned slightly and the guy fucking her ass cheered.

“Told you,” said his boss as they all cheered him on.

He was slapping her taut ass cheek as she drove his cock in and out of her, and his boss, who was holding her in place to stop her sliding off the cushioned top, reached down and began to pinch and abuse her athletic little tits, slapping them, pinching and pulling on the nipples.

May managed a groan as the pain from the abuse managed to filter through the drug induced cloud.

The guy fucking her ass groaned as well, her asshole was tight, and he was ready to explode. He didn’t get to fuck as many tight little female assholes as he would like to, so he always came faster than he was happy with, but what the hell, at least he was fucking this chick’s asshole.

With one final thrust and a loud grunt he began to fill her asshole up with his hot cum, with a satisfied sigh he slumped forwards over her back and lay there happily.

“Come on, give other people a turn,” the soldier behind him shoved him in the back and he toppled sideways laughing as his cock was pulled out of her hole and he fell to the floor. He lay there watching for a moment as his companion unzipped and slid his cock into her defenceless cunt and began to fuck her happily.

He got up to his knees and shuffled around in front of her, her mouth was open and drooling so he decided she may as well put it to good use and quickly slipped his sloppy cock into her mouth so she could clean it off.

He sighed happily as she closed her lips around it and eventually began to even suck on it slightly, he thought it must be a reflex reaction for this little cocksucker.

“This Asian bitch is a natural little cocksucker, look at her go,” he slid his cock in and out of her mouth as the others laughed.

Skye looked at her notebook computer as she moved back and forth between the data on the large screen that appeared above the briefing room table and the information on her computer. She was trying to figure out a way of accessing the S.H.I.E.L.D. archives to get hold of her file and learn her parentage, if it was in there.

Skye flicked her long brown hair out of her face, as she pulled the sleeves of her floppy purple sweater up her arms to let her hands reach the keyboards Her attractive face was deep in concentration as she tried to tease her way into the mainframe, without being caught by the S.H.I.E.L.D. security algorithms. She twirled the ornate silver ring around on her left thumb, tapping her thumb against her chin as she thought. She considered a new way of accessing the system, and absentmindedly began to nibble on her thumbnail as she was thinking.

“That’s a very dirty habit you have there,” she felt the cold metal of a gun muzzle pressed into the nape of her neck.

“If you feel this strongly about it I can stop, no problem,” she said jokingly, hoping the levity would get her through the situation.

“I don’t care one way or the other. What I do care about is that you do as you’re told.”

“Oh, ok. What do you want?” she was desperately looking around trying to see who the stranger was, what was going on, and how she could get out of this.

“Well you see, my friends and I are in charge here now,” several of the Hydra soldiers walked around to stand on the opposite side of the table to her, she could see them grinning behind their black balaclava-style face masks.

Skye gulped nervously, and nodded her head, she turned as she felt the gun move away from her neck, and she stood there facing the leader who wasn’t wearing a mask.

“Ok, I can see that, you’re in charge,” she had no idea what was happening or who these guys were, she just hoped Ward, May or Coulson would get here soon.

“I’m afraid that you and your two friends down in the lab are the only ones left, and before you get any ideas of warning them,” he waved his hand and with a series of sparks, her notebook and the briefing table all went dead, the lights flickered and then came back after a moment.

“Ok, nice demonstration of power,” she nodded to him. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I could tell you, but there’s really no point. We don’t need you for anything as such, we’ve just come to fuck you,” he let that sink in for a moment and then began to laugh at the distressed looking woman.

“Oh come on, surely I can help you, I’m a great hacker,” she suggested.

“Sorry, don’t need one. Besides…” he picked up her still smoking laptop, shrugged his shoulders and allowed the ruined machine to drop to the floor.

“Plenty more where that came from,” she smiled nervously, hopefully at him.

“No, thanks, but no. Now my friends have night-night guns as you can see, but I have a real gun, don’t I?” he held up the automatic pistol.

Skye nodded at him.

“You have two simple choices, you do as we say and live, or I can shoot you and we move on to our next target.”

She stared at him in shock, she stared at the cold reality of the black metal in his hand, she hadn’t been trained enough to take out all these soldiers, even if she could get past this one, the others would shoot her.

“If you’re hoping to be rescued, we have already captured Agents Ward, May, Coulson and Hand, plus we’ve neutralized everyone else in the base out there. There is no-one who can rescue you now.”

“Neutralized…?” she didn’t like the sound of that.

“The boys and I have had a long tough deployment, and we’d like some R&R, get something nice and soft between our hands. You know what I mean?” he grinned and took hold of her hip, holding the gun in his other hand.

She stared at the hand on her hip, she couldn’t think of what to do, her mind was racing, and she couldn’t see any way out of this.

“Please, surely there’s something I can do for you?”

“Yes there is, get you clothes off, and we’ll talk about it,” he laughed and stepped back to see what she did next.

She crossed her arms across her body and looked around the room, but what she could ascertain from each man was not sympathy, it wasn’t friendliness, it wasn’t even jocularity, it was just lust, pure and simple. They wanted to sate their needs with her, and she couldn’t stop them.

“Choose now,” he clicked the hammer back on the pistol and pressed the end of the barrel against her shoulder. “I have plenty of bullets, and you have so many places I can shoot you before you’ll die. Make your choice,” his mouth broke open into a grin, and the men around them all chuckled in anticipation.

“Ok,” she had no idea what this guy was capable of, and she didn’t want to test his resolve.

“Good decision,” he clicked the hammer back down slowly and moved back to lean against the wall behind him. “Go right ahead then,” gesturing to her to get started.

Deciding to get it over with Skye moved into action, grabbing the hem of her purple woollen sweater, she yanked it up over her head and then pulled her arms out of it. She had on a grey button up long sleeve t-shirt underneath, and he nodded for her to remove that too.

She pulled it off and stood in her white lacy bra and her jeans.

“Jeans next,” he directed.

Her multiple wrist bands, bangles and bracelets all clicked and jangled about as she undid her belt, her pants, and then slid them down her legs to her ankles, revealing her matching lacy white panties.

“Not bad, eh lads?” he asked to a chorus of appreciative noises. “Bra,” he said intensely.

She reluctantly reached back behind herself to the clasp on her bra and fumbled with it for a moment.

“It seems to be stuck, do you think that one of these fine gentlemen could assist me?” she was hoping she could at least grab one and then hold them hostage with their own gun, that might work. She waited for one to come closer so she could grab his gun while he fumbled with her bra.

“Whatever,” he indicated to one of the guys on her right. “Give her a hand.”

The guy stepped in front of her and began to reach out, she mentally prepared herself, she was ready to do this, she would try, anyway.

He grabbed the front of her bra and with a savage yank he tore the fabric away from her body.

“Better get those panties too, they might be stuck as well,” the boss clone laughed as the soldier grabbed hold of the stunned woman’s panties and tore them away as well.

Skye was stunned, her deception hadn’t worked at all, and now she was mostly naked in front of these guys who wanted to fuck her.

“What’s that? Something to say? Not quite what you were expecting?” he laughed as he stepped forwards, staring intently at the computer hacker, enjoying the start of the tears which were beginning to glisten in her eyes and her lip which was starting to quiver.

“Don’t worry, we fine gentlemen will look after you,” he laughed and ran the tip of the gun across her lips, before running it up and down her face, stroking her cheeks with it.

  
“Please don’t,” this had become very real, and she was scared. She made eye contact with him and stared at him imploringly.

“Look, I’m sorry but I haven’t got all day to make you feel better about your new role in life. You’re a fuck toy now, so just accept it,” he spun her around before she could register what had happened and he shoved her forwards so that her face and chest were pressed into the glass table top.

The others quickly moved forwards and held her in place, pressing her down with a hand on her neck, forcing her c-cup tits to squish harder into the table.

“You’re a naughty little hacker girl aren’t you Skye?” he asked as he ran his hand lightly over her ass.

“Aren’t you!” he yelled at her when she didn’t respond, and gave her a resounding, hard slap on her ass cheek.

She wasn’t expecting that and gasped in pain. Her ass jiggled and shimmied as a red handprint appeared on her flesh.

“You, are, a, naughty, little, hacker, aren’t, you, Skye?” he yelled as he slapped her ass after each word, punctuating his sentence with pain.

Pain swam through Skye’s mind, and she felt the warm tears begin to flood her eyes as her ass cheeks stung from the assault.

“Well?” he yelled as he slapped her ass again.

“Yes!” she gasped.

“Yes, what?” he demanded, slapping her again on her bright red ass.

“Yes, I’m a naughty little hacker!” she hissed as her backside was burning.

“Yes, I thought as much,” he said calmly. “So what happens to people who are naughty? Eh?” and gave her a quick slap for good measure.

“They… get punished?” guessing what he wanted to hear.

“Indeed! They get punished! I think a spanking is in order for the naughty little hacker girl, what do you think lads?” and was met with a chorus of yes from the men.

“Good thing I’ve already warmed your ass up then isn’t it,” he laughed as his men held her down and he began to rain down slap after slap on her jiggling buttocks.

Tears were flowing freely down her face now, as she writhed and gasped in pain from the assault on her butt cheeks.

Finally Adam’s clone stopped and admired his work, the red marks spread from the backs of her thighs up to her waist. Across the centre span of her ass it was bright red as he had hit her in the middle of her ass more often than elsewhere.

“Almost done I think. Now do you think you might like to join Hydra instead of S.H.I.E.L.D.?” he asked, giving her another hard slap on the ass. “Take your time to decide,” he slapped her again.

“Time’s up, what was the decision?”

“Ok, just stop hurting me,” she gasped.

He moved his head down so he could see her face properly and gave her a big wink.

“Nice try, thanks for playing though,” and he began to slap her ass again, and finally stopped when he grew tired of it, and tired of her wailing.

“Time to move things along, we have other people we need to kill and fuck today, not in that order mind you, we’re not sickos,” they all laughed as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

The fight was gone from her, she couldn’t win and she had shrunk inside herself, as she felt their hands all over her naked flesh.

Her legs were spread apart to expose her brown haired snatch, and then she felt the tip of a cock pressed against her lips, she knew this was it and braced herself.

“Bomb’s away,” he groaned as he slid the length of his erect red cock into her. “Very nice in here lads, not too tight, just right,” he nodded to his men as he began to fuck in and out of her.

Skye could hear them all laughing and talking about her, she felt their hands roaming over her, groping her sore ass, then their fingers invaded her asshole as the guy’s dick continued to invade her poor pussy.

One guy forced his hand underneath her chest so he could grope her tits, mauling her sensitive nipples, causing her to groan in pain, as the hard cock continued its relentless pistoning in and out of her slit.

He resumed lightly spanking her as he fucked her and enjoyed the spasm that went through her body each time he struck her round butt.

“And I’m done,” he groaned as he pressed his cock forwards and began to spurt his sticky cum inside her cunt.

He lay on top of her for a moment, enjoying the feel of her red hot ass against his stomach, even through his shirt he could feel the warmth of her abused cheeks.

He moved back, sliding his cock out of her, and grabbed the rags of her panties and bra off the floor. He wiped his sticky cock with them and then threw them down on the table alongside her head.

“You were never Agent material, but you have a new vocation, you can be a Hydra baby mamma,” they all laughed as he zipped his pants back up.

Skye was stunned, she was almost in shock; her ass was on fire, she had just been raped and maybe impregnated as well.

“Tie her down, we don’t want her to escape. Then let the other boys know she’s here, there’s no reason why she can’t entertain everyone, is there?” he laughed as he turned and walked out of the room.

Adam had enjoyed watching his various exploits as his clones’ memories flooded his mind. He stood at the base of the ramp to the plane and waited. He put on a pair of aviator sunglasses and then put his finger up to the earpiece he had in his right ear.

“Agent Fitz, respond please.”

A moment later Adam heard a crackle from the earpiece.

“This is Fitz, who’s this?”

“Senior Agent Steele, Director Fury sent my team and I here to secure the Hub. There’s an attack imminent. Is Agent Simmons with you?”

“She’s down in the stores, she’ll be back in a moment,” the now worried voice of Fitz responded.

“What is it, who’s attacking us?”

“I’m not at liberty to say, but it involves the Avengers Protocols that Agent Coulson was part of.”

“It’s one of Stark’s machines, gone nuts, trying to take over the world… my god the Hulk is coming here, he’ll smash us all…”

“Agent!” Adam cut through his panicked, spoken train of thought.

“Yes?”

“Open the door please.”

“Oh yeah, right, sorry.”

With a whir the ramp began to lower, exposing the black S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV vehicles and Coulson’s red sports car ‘Lola’ safely parked within the plane.

Purposefully Adam strode up the ramp, extruding authority and strength from every pore.

Fitz glanced out the glass door towards him and was impressed with the competent looking agent that had been sent to protect them.

A moment later he opened the door and joined Fitz in the lab.

“Agent Fitz,” he smiled and thrust his hand out in greeting to the smaller man. Fitz was a thin, small-framed man in his thirties, his curly, sandy coloured hair was cropped closely to his head and he wore a shirt and tie under his white lab coat.

Fitz responded, shaking the outstretched hand. After a moment Adam launched into action, he spun Fitz around and pulled his arm up his back, almost to the point of breaking. He stuck the pistol from his belt into the back of Fitz’s head and clicked the hammer back.

“You will do as you are told, now move,” he pushed him forwards towards a secure test booth, only slightly larger than an old-style telephone booth. With one hand Adam yanked the booth open and then he shoved Fitz inside, securing the door from the outside.

“Stay in there, don’t do anything stupidly heroic and you might live through the afternoon.

Simmons walked into the lab carrying two small cardboard boxes.

“Fitz we’re out of this testing reagent…” she looked up and saw several Agents standing in the lab and Fitz was nowhere to be seen.

Simmons couldn’t see the testing booth from where she was standing so she couldn’t see him frantically trying to wave her off. Adam had cut the sound from the booth too so not a peep was coming from the captured scientist.

“Hello there,” she stopped awkwardly and smiled a crooked smile at them. Her shoulder-length straw brown coloured hair was in disarray after she had been climbing across shelves and up ladders in the storage compartment looking for the reagent.

“Who might you be?” she asked, looking around the group of men.

“Let me help you with those Agent Simmons,” said one of the men to her left as he moved forwards and took the boxes from her hands.

“Ok, I do actually need those,” she gestured for him to give them back. She noticed that another two of these men had moved in behind her so her exit was now cut off.

“Agent Simmons, how lovely to finally meet you,” the lead agent stepped forwards towards her with a smile on his face.

“I’m Agent Steele,” he extended his hand to her, and as Fitz silently screamed at her not to shake his hand, she reached out and shook his hand.

“There’s been an attack on the Hub and unfortunately Agents Ward, May, Coulson, Hand and Fitz, as well as Skye have all been captured. We’re here to look after you.”

This stunned Jemma, she looked around in disbelief.

“An attack! By who?” she looked at Agent Steele for answers, and found none. “I was just here with Fitz a few minutes ago…” she looked around, trying to work out what it all meant, there was nothing out of the ordinary, only these new Agents.

“There was no sign of anything wrong, no imminent threat, nothing on the early warning matrix,” her mind was racing, she was desperate for answers, and thinking out loud. “No-one has even been in here all day, no one but you… oh,” her face fell as she confirmed her suspicion for herself, watching as the men closed in around her.

“Sorry Jemma,” he grinned at her and slipped his sunglasses off, his eyes full of Machiavellian glee.

“You’re next on our list.”

“Oh, bugger,” she looked around and saw there was no way out unless she could get through them.

“Now before you do anything clever, I want you to look over here,” he said, pointing at the test booth.

They stepped back to give her room to move and she inched her way around so that she could see into the booth.

Fitz was frantically pounding on the glass door, if it wasn’t so serious, his silent screams and hammering on the door would have looked almost comical.

“Now I don’t think Agent Fitz would enjoy that room as much as he is now, if I were to pump all the oxygen out of there, do you?” he held up the touch pad which controlled the room and pressed the environmental controls.

“Environmental Controls, Vent Oxygen,” announced the computer when Adam pressed the button.

“No! Wait!” Jemma almost sprang across the room to stop Adam.

“Do you surrender then?” the soldiers stepped forwards holding their weapons loosely in their hands, ready to take hold of the defeated scientist.

“Yes, yes I surrender, just don’t hurt him.”

The men moved forwards and grabbed hold of her shoulders, holding her wrists behind her back. Another began to quickly search her for weapons, not expecting to find anything, but gave her a touchy feely frisk for fun anyway.

“She’s clean,” he said as he stepped away.

Adam smiled at the strangely pretty woman; she was a highly intelligent nerd, a geek’s fantasy chick. Her brown hair was tied up with a pin behind her head, and underneath her white lab coat, her thin, average-height frame was coiled like a spring as she waited anxiously for whatever was going to happen next.

”Who are you? What do you want?” she demanded of Adam angrily.

“We are Hydra, my dear, and we want to make all of you suffer,” he smiled as he played his character perfectly.

“Hydra? Hydra’s gone, they were defeated in the 40s.”

“No!” Adam slapped his hand down on the nearby bench top, really getting into character now. “Cut off one head, two more will grow in its place. Heil Hydra!”

The men all responded in kind.

Jemma was looking suitably worried now, and inwardly Adam smiled.

“We require new scientists, people who wish to further the frontiers of knowledge and discovery. People like you Jemma Simmons,” he pointed at her and smiled paternally at her.

“Oh wow, that’s not good,” she said, her English accent becoming squeakier as her stress levels rose.

“Will you join us?” he demanded.

“It’s a lovely offer, but I really can’t accept, sorry.”

“I’m afraid that I must insist,” Adam motioned to move her over in front of the door to the booth.

“Do you hear me Agent Fitz?”

He nodded slowly and began speaking.

“Don’t bother speaking, I have no desire to hear anything from you,” Adam turned back to Jemma.

“Poor Agent Fitz, trapped in a box. I could cook or freeze him in there, you know,” he said jabbing his fingers at the controls watching the immediate effects on the man inside the box.

Jemma stared at Fitz for a moment, and as she stared she could see the ice crystals begin to form on his skin. She could see Fitz was telling her not to do it, not to help them.

“A man like this, a genius, might be able to be brave against such odds, but what would it take to break him, to make him long for death, eh?”

Adam grabbed her by the back of the neck and pressed her face hard up against the glass in front of Fitz.

“As he slowly dies from cold, perhaps we should give him a show, what do you think lads? It’s only fair isn’t it?”

The men agreed and Jemma nodded too, as best she could.

“Yes, give him a show, just don’t kill him,” she mumbled with her lips pressed against the glass, hoping to by some time for their inevitable rescue.

“Ok then, it’s decided, a nice bit of fun to keep his mind off his imminent demise,” he held out his hand to the nearest soldier. “Knife,” he demanded, snapping his fingers impatiently.

The soldier handed him a nasty looking, serrated, military knife just like the ones in the Rambo movies.

“Very nice,” Adam admired it for a moment; he’d only seen them in films before.

Jemma felt the pressure of his body against her back as he pressed up against her, pushing her hard into the glass door of the cabinet. The glass was cold against her skin, so she could only imagine what Fitz was feeling inside the cabinet.

“Now I want you to stay very still,” Adam whispered in her ear as he bent his face down to allow her ear to be within reach of his mouth, and ran his tongue along it.

“I wouldn’t want to accidentally cut you,” he hissed as he then ran the hard steel blade down her cheek, sliding the flat of the blade across her skin.

Instinctively she tried to recoil from the danger, but there was nowhere to go, this man held her in place against the door.

“Be still!” he hissed at her again and then he moved back from her. A moment later she felt him grab the back of her lab coat and with a tug he pulled it back away from her neck, she felt the blade being wedged between herself and the coat and then with a rip, she felt the knife run down her spine as he ran it down the coat, cutting it neatly in two.

She looked down and backwards to see her coat hanging off her arms in two pieces. A moment later and her sweater and then her light blue blouse also suffered the same fate as her coat. She could feel the air of the room playing on the naked flesh of her lower back and shoulders.

“Nice skin,” Adam announced as he ran his hand down from her cream bra to the top of her grey/green trousers.

“If that’s some twisted way of giving me a compliment…”

“Shut up,” Adam ordered and slapped her ass through her pants.

“Ok, sorry,” she whispered.

Then she felt the knife run down the back of each leg, neatly exposing her legs, her cream panties and her little ankle length dark green socks.

“Over,” ordered Adam as he grabbed hold of her shoulder and flipped her around so that she was now pressing her naked shoulder blades into the cabinet.

“Don’t want him to die just yet,” laughed Adam as he pressed the controls to increase the temperature in the cabinet, he could see Fitz was blue and had frost over his face.

“Now where were we, oh yes,” he smiled and looked down at the distressed scientist and her dishevelled appearance. “Let’s tidy you up a bit shall we.”

He ran the knife down the sleeves of the coat and it fell to the floor, quickly followed by the remnants of the sweater and blouse.

“Nice,” Adam smiled at her as he grabbed hold of her perky a-cup titty in her cream lacy bra.

“Get off me,” she uttered as she slapped his hand away.

“Now, now. No need to be nasty, remember this is all for your friend’s benefit,” he grinned and gestured back at Fitz behind her.

She clenched her teeth and then bit her bottom lip in consternation, and then uncrossed her arms and nodded, almost imperceptibly to Adam.

“Now that’s better isn’t it, we’re all friends here,” he smiled pleasantly at her and then sliced through the waistband of her trousers. She was now left in her bra and matching high cut panties, showing off her nice taut ass cheeks. She had her little socks and nice leather flat soled slip-on brown shoes on her feet, and nothing else.

“I don’t think your friend will last much longer if we don’t hurry up and get him out of there,” Adam chuckled. He spun her around again so that she could see her shivering friend.

“Please, do what you must, just let him out,” she was visibly shocked at the look of her best friend.

“As you wish,” and with a quick slash of the knife, Adam cut through the bra straps and then the clasp area, and pulled the material away from her, revealing her little rose coloured, rubbery nipples, pointing out straight ahead of her.

“Now for that show I promised you Mr Fitz,” Adam pressed Jemma forwards as he grabbed her by the back of the neck.

She gasped as she felt the cold glass against the tips of her nipples, and then he pressed her hard up against it, squashing what little breast meat she had, flat against the glass.

Fitz gulped; he was not prepared for this at all. At first he had thought the whole thing was a prank, and then he realised it was much more sinister than that. And then they had started playing with the environmental controls. He had begun to sweat and then moments later the temperature dropped to near freezing and he was even more worried. It had been like that for minutes now and he could feel the cold seeping into his every fibre, slowly the frost was covering him, he could feel it in his short curly hair and over his pale white skin. This was not good at all.

Then they began cutting her clothes off, suspecting where the whole turn of events was heading, he was frantically hammering against the door, knowing it was futile, he kept searching for a way out anyway. He climbed precariously up onto the small test bench, and he was high enough to reach the vent. He managed to close it part way, but the ice-laden air was still coming in. There was no way to unlock the door from in here, only the automatic computer protocols could open it.

He slapped himself in the forehead for being such an idiot, if he could convince the computer that the experiment was completed, it would then automatically start the unlocking process and two minutes later the door would be open.

He thought about this, searching for something, anything he could use to trigger that subroutine, and then suddenly something slammed up against the door.

Jemma was naked from the waist up and Fitz could see the guy behind her, forcing her face and chest into the glass. She was mouthing something to him; it looked like ‘it will be alright.’ Surely she had to know what they were about to do to her!

He slammed his hand against the door again, and heard the guy outside laughing at him.

“Don’t worry Mister Fitz, you might get a turn later on, if you’re still alive,” the mocking voice crackled over the tiny speakers in the cabinet.

Fitz was almost crying with frustration, he had never felt so impotent, it was like when some schoolyard bully was hassling him years ago, there was nothing he could do about it, until he created a prototype for the night-night gun and had loaded it into his lunch box, so when the bully stuck his hand in there, bang, sleepy time.

Only this time, he wasn’t even in the same room as his lunchbox, and he had nothing to work with. The room had been cleared and the next experiment had not been set up, so aside from a few staples like a Bunsen burner, there was nothing to use.

“Mister Fitz!” the annoyed voice crackled over the speaker. Fitz looked up from the bench he’d been staring at, and looked at the face glaring at him from over Jemma’s shoulder.

“If you would be so good as to pay attention to the entertainment we’re providing for you, it’s Showtime!”

As he stood there, staring at Jemma’s scared face, he could feel the adrenaline begin to wear off and he could feel the cold seeping into his bones now too. He knew unless he could get out, that it wouldn’t be much longer and the cold would take him.

Now he could see the guy moving around behind Jemma’s ass, and he guessed he must have been unzipping his pants or something from his movements. He saw Jemma flinch as the guy came into contact with her, and he craned his neck to see what was happening beyond the edge of the door. He saw the guy rustling around behind her, and then he saw him theatrically pull her panties to one side and move in close behind her. Fitz knew what was coming.

Fitz moved in front of her face and gave her a reassuring smile, and then as she started to smile meekly back at him, her face suddenly contorted in pain.

Jemma cried out and the guy behind her exhaled in surprise.

“Well what do you know, this nerdy little egghead is a virgin! I can barely get inside her…” Fitz saw the guy’s face, set with determination, he grit his teeth and pressed forwards.

Simmons shrieked, and the guy began to laugh.

“She’s not a virgin anymore Fitz, sorry to take that one from you buddy,” he laughed as Fitz glared murderously at him.

“Leave her alone you bastard!” he screamed at the door, pounding his frozen hands against the cold glass and metal.

Jemma’s face and tits were now rhythmically being pressed into the door, her nipples squashing into the glass again and again as the guy fucked her from behind, hard up against her back.

“Oh god! She is so tight, it’s magic Fitz,” he laughed at him, taunting him, as he saw the tears begin to slowly roll down Jemma’s face, a mixture of pain and humiliation as the guy began to pound away at her virgin pussy, faster and faster.

This is not what she had expected her first time to be like. Jemma had never really chased relationships, she had a few dalliances with guys at the academy, but nothing serious, and she had never fallen into the trap of mistaking a working relationship for an intimate one, so she had never really explored her sexual side too deeply, she chose to throw herself into her work and studies.

She had imagined that one day the opportunity would arise and a suitable partner would present himself, secretly she thought perhaps it might even be Fitz, or Ward, she loved his muscles and no-nonsense attitude.

All in good time, she had thought to herself on many occasions, but she had never in her wildest imaginings dreamt that a Hydra agent would forcibly take her in her lab with Fitz watching, powerless to save her.

“That’s it you sweet little bitch, you’re so fucking tight,” Adam groaned as Jemma felt him push his cock into her again and grab a handful of her hair, pulling her head back, contorting her back to arch her tits towards Fitz and her head back towards himself.

He held her like that and she felt his mouth clamp onto her left ear and suck her earlobe while his right hand slid up from her hip to grab her right tit and begin to squeeze it and pinch her nipple.

“Please, hurry up and let Fitz out,” she begged breathlessly in between gasps as he thrust into her. She stared at her friend who was now slumped up against the far wall of the small testing chamber. She could see he was not too far from death.

“Ok, well I have a little deal to make with you,” Adam hissed to her as he rammed his cock in, slapping his sweaty balls against her cunt lips.

“What?” she gasped.

“Leave with me as soon as I’m finished here, and I will let him out, he’ll live, hell I’ll let them all live.” Jemma knew she couldn’t think about it for too long, Fitz had no time left.

“Ok, I’ll come with you,” she knew her friends would rescue her somehow.

“Oh, but that’s not all Doctor Simmons…”

“Yes?” she asked desperately, squeaking as his ramming motions vibrated her clit again.

“I’m going to come inside you, and you’re not going to try and do anything about it. There will be no morning after pill, no visits to clinics or anything else, if you are impregnated, then you have the child. Plus you’ll bend forwards, and fuck me back like you mean it,” Adam grinned at Fitz through the door, knowing that he could hear every word.

Fitz sluggishly shook his head, the cold overcoming him now.

“You want me, to help you, impregnate myself?”

“Yes, so decide now.”

Jemma glanced at Fitz and saw his eyelids beginning to droop lower, and the decision was made. Immediately she folded forwards, reaching out she braced herself against the door, and pushed her pelvis back towards him, driving his cock deep inside herself as she did so.

“Good choice,” he laughed and slapped her on the ass. “Now, get fucking, egghead.”

Jemma began to move her ass back and forwards, driving the shaft of his cock in and out of her abused pussy. She knew what to do, she wasn’t a prude or an out of touch amish woman or anything like that, she had just never been involved with a man physically like this.

She knew she had to work his cock with her muscles to get him to orgasm, so she began to squeeze, pressing down with her pussy as best she could for a first timer.

“Oh, my fucking God! That’s amazing,” Adam groaned as she plunged herself back on him and squeezed his cock every inch of the way inside her canal.

A few more strokes of this and Adam was more than ready to explode. He could feel that despite herself, the stimulation was getting to her too, and she was quite wet. Adam reached around and began to stimulate her clit, and her head snapped back like she’d been shot.

“No! Don’t do that, please,” she begged, not wanting to have the indignity of being forced to come on her rapist’s cock.

“Just keep fucking me,” Adam warned her as he continued to fondle her clit, manipulating the little hood around and around.

Jemma couldn’t stand it, she could feel the intense sensations powering through her being, just like the times she had stimulated herself in the bath.

“That’s the way baby, come for me like a good girl,” Adam laughed as she breathlessly forced her pussy back again and he gave her a bit of a tweak on the clit. This set her right off and she began to orgasm powerfully, barely able to stand.

The convulsing muscles and her writhing, thrashing motion was enough to set Adam off too and he began to fire shot after shot of his hot sperm into her untouched womb. Adam pressed his cock into her, timing each little thrust with one of her orgasmic spasms, which in turn caused him to squirt again.

At last she finished and he was also done, allowing her limp form to slide down the doorframe and collapse on the floor outside the chamber.

“Please, let him out,” she begged.

“Ok, you’ve been a good sport so far,” Adam smiled at her and pressed a button on the touch pad. Immediately warm air began to pump in, slowly bringing the temperature in the room back up to a safe level.

“He might need a bit of care from a busty bimbo nurse, but he’ll be ok,” Adam smiled at the disheveled young woman before him. With a smile he wiped his sticky cock on her lips and then zipped himself up. He reached down and pulled her to her feet, holding her unsteady form in front of him.

“Wave bye bye to Fitz, you won’t see him again,” Adam spun her around to face her friend.  
  
Limply she raised her hand and as she began to wave she was engulfed in a green glow and then found herself in a strange looking bedroom.

Jemma looked left to right, somehow she had moved locations, she was sure of it.

She turned to see the Hydra man saunter towards a large bed behind her and he laid down upon it, smiling up at her.

“Where am I?”

“Your new home, but don’t worry you’ll love it here, my wife.”

“What happened?” she asked, feeling a bit faint. Her head was groggy, as Adam’s power took sway over her mind, rewriting it so she would accept her new role, without concern for her lost friends and former life.

“Don’t worry, your friends are all ok, look you’re there helping them right now,” he pointed towards the nearby wall screen.

She stared at it for a moment and saw herself, talking and walking with Fitz and Coulson, without a care in the world. In fact it looked like a conversation she remembered having this morning.

“I’ve rewound it, so none of that ever happened. You’re here with me, and you’re there too, so everyone wins,” he smiled at the confused woman and pressed a button near his bedside table. The big double doors to the room clicked open and a pair of women, clad in some kind of harem costumes came in. One was a brunette with shoulder length hair and the other was a taller, short haired blonde.

They smiled at the man and walked over to where he lay on the bed.

“Hello my lovelies,” he smiled as the brunette bent forwards and kissed him. The two women lay down on either side of him and happily curled up in his arms, stroking his chin and chest lovingly.

“Who’s this?” asked the blonde.

“Sam this is Jemma. She’s here to play with us, she’s my new wife,” Adam smiled at Jemma.

“Cool! She’s pretty too,” Willow jumped up off the bed and came over to Jemma.

“Hi Jemma, I’m Willow,” she smiled and ran her finger down the surprised woman’s cheek.

“Hello,” stammered the surprised scientist.

Willow reached down and stuck her fingers into Jemma’s pussy without warning.

“Been fucking you has he? He always leaves such a mess,” she smiled at her new friend and raised her sticky fingers up and pressed one after the other into Jemma’s surprised but compliant mouth, and she sucked the combined juices off the brunette’s fingers.

“Welcome to the family,” Willow smiled and proceeded to give Jemma a long, sensual tongue kiss, which after a moment of shock, Jemma slowly began to reciprocate, reaching up to fondle Willow’s breast as she was doing to Jemma’s.

“Come over here and let Sam and I clean you up,” she grabbed Jemma by the hand and led her over to the bed, pushing her backwards so she flopped down on the comfortable bed, which was big enough for at least ten people to lie on.

“Go easy on her girls, Jemma here has just had her first time, so she’s a bit sore and sorry for herself, aren’t you my sweet,” Adam smiled at her and stroked her head, and she found herself more and more attracted to him the longer she lay there.

“You bastard,” Sam laughed and slapped him on the arm. “Did you just bend her over and fuck her senseless like you did to me and Willow? Pop her cherry with a wham bam thank you ma’am?” Sam and Willow both shook their heads and turned back to Jemma who was watching the fun-laden, flirtatious exchange with a smile.

“We’ll look after you,” she cupped Jemma’s breast and softly fondled her nipple.

“Yes we will,” said Willow who had laid down on her other side and moved down to lay her head alongside Jemma before sucking her other nipple into her mouth.

“We’ll make you feel better after the nasty man took your little cherry,” laughed Sam as she slipped down between Jemma’s sticky, spread thighs. With a wicked grin, Sam pressed her mouth and nose into the brown haired pussy and began to lap softly, gently, at the tender lips and clit, all covered in her husband’s sticky cum, her new co-wife’s pussy juices and virginal blood. Sam loved it, Willow loved it as she worked over Jemma’s breasts, mouth and tongue, Adam loved it as he watched his three brides all making out on his bed, and most of all Jemma loved it. She had a new husband, whom she loved and was quite possibly pregnant to, and she had a pair of lovely co-brides whom she knew would both be great fun.

“And we’re only getting started babe,” laughed Adam as he looked up at the big screen where multiple camera angles of the action before him were being displayed also.

“Want to see if she can break the record of nine orgasms? She’s already had one tonight,” Adam laughed.

Without lifting her head, Sam gave him the thumbs up as she continued to lick at Jemma’s clit.

“Willow, get over here and ride this bad boy, you’re all turning me on,” he laughed as he laid back and let his erect cock point up at the ceiling.

“Oh yeah!” Willow exclaimed gleefully as she just about hurdled the bed to get over to him and slide her wet cunt down on his hard shaft.

“You’ve been such good girls, I’ll bring you home another new playmate tomorrow night.”

“Yes please,” Willow gasped as she slid herself down onto his cock again with an ear-to-ear grin. 

 

 


	5. Stars Wars Visit

Ashoka glared around the grey Senator’s apartment chamber. She was annoyed, annoyed and restless. She did not see why her Jedi masters had left her here looking after a Senator when a bodyguard would be well suited to the task. She was not a babysitter, and she felt her talents were wasted here, when she could be off on the mission with Anakin and Obi-Wan. She was not a child any longer, and yet she felt she was still treated as one.

This Senator Amidala was an old friend of theirs, and she guessed that someone was being overcautious. How much danger could a senator be in, here on Coruscant?

She screwed up her face in annoyance, her orange skin glowing brightly in the afternoon twilight, and then she began to stalk up and down the length of the room, reaching out with her senses, more as a distraction than for any need that she could see.

She sensed someone in the elevator behind her, on the other side of the door. She turned and waited, her hand dropping to her belt, near her lightsaber, just in case.

She sensed no hostility or malice there, only tiredness, frustration and worry.

The door hissed open to reveal Senator Amidala, her long brown hair hung loose around her tired looking, attractive face.

Ashoka wondered how anyone who looked so young could become a senator, but she knew better than to underestimate humans, obviously this one had hidden skills.

“Senator,” Ashoka nodded her head deferentially, she might not approve of this mission, but she still knew her duty as a Jedi, and Jedi were respectful.

“Jedi Ashoka, still here I see,” Amidala strode into the room, a look of annoyance flashed across her features momentarily.

“The council have instructed me to maintain a vigil here to watch over you at night. I will not leave until I am instructed to do so.”

“This is Anakin’s doing. He thinks I’m a child who needs a babysitter just because some vague threat has been made.”

Ashoka wasn’t sure what to make of this outburst, it appeared that the Senator was no less thrilled about her being here, than she was to be here herself.

“ You do not want my protection? In my experience most Senators would be jumping at the chance to have a Jedi bodyguard.”

“Well, you will come to learn that I am not most Senators,” she grimaced and walked into her bedchambers, the door hissing closed behind her.

Ashoka shook her head in disbelief, why was she here at all, she could still be on some distant backwater world living a quiet life away from the Jedi, especially after the trial she had endured, which had led her to leave when it came out that she had been wrongfully accused. Yoda and the other masters did not support her, so she no longer felt she could trust them. Yet when Anakin had called her, after a couple of years without contact, he told her that the war was turning and they desperately needed help, he needed her help. He needed her to return, so reluctantly she had come back, and yet here she was only months later being treated like a junior Padawan again.

“Yousa lookin’ sad,” Jar Jar emerged through the main door and gave her his stupid grin. The aquatic native of Amidala’s home world was her aide, and the representative of his group of the population, the Gungans. He was a tall lanky looking creature, with a long snout and even longer floppy, rubbery-looking ears.

“Senator’s Aide Binks, I am well, thank you for your concern,” she nodded curtly and was not happy when she saw him take a chair nearby and continued to grin at her like an idiot.

“Weesa be eatin’ soon,” he clapped his hands together happily.

Ashoka shuddered, she had seen Jar Jar slurp down food, and she did not care to witness it again.

“Mistress Padme will be out in a moment if you would care to join her for the evening meal,” C-3PO shuffled out from the bedchamber, his golden surface glinting in the afternoon light, making his entire humanoid shape glow brilliantly.

“Thank you, no, I must remain vigilant. I will wait on the balcony.”

“So you’re a friend of Anakin’s?”

“I was his Padawan learner… you might call us friends too,” she thought about that for a moment, and gave the older woman a slight smile. “More like brother and sister, irritating older brother, definitely.”

Padme smiled at the thought of this.

“I have never thought of Anakin like that. You’re lucky to have such a bond with him.”

Ashoka nodded, she was not sure how she felt about her old life any longer, but she did still care for her teacher, Anakin, he was one of the few who had always stood by her.

“Well, it’s late and I have another round of the eternal debate about the future of the Republic tomorrow, which at the moment is completely on hold because of the war. They should find a new topic, at least until the war is over.”

“Good night Senator,” Ashoka nodded and watched as the brunette walked back inside, and then turned back to face the lights of the night time cityscape. A cool breeze wafted thought the towers, and for a moment she closed her eyes, allowing the feel of the wind across her skin, rustling her headdress, dancing around her Lekku braintails which hung down over her collar bones like a pair of long sleepy worms, to play across her subconscious. She was not thinking, just enjoying the cool sensation for a moment.

Then she felt it, all of a sudden, like she had been just hit in the stomach by a shuttle. She doubled over in pain, the force was crying out to her. There was a Sith nearby, and one so strong, so evil, that the dark spot in the force was pulling in all the light around it like a black hole.

She heard the door to the apartment open, and her senses were immediately overwhelmed by his presence. She staggered towards the balcony door and peered inside at the new player in this game, perhaps this was the real reason she was here. Had they suspected, then surely they would have left one of the Masters here to guard the Senator if that was the case.

She saw that before her was the large bulk of a figure, standing in the middle of the room, he was draped in a black cloak, the hood up over his head, not unlike Jedi robes. With a wave of his hand, C-3PO dropped to the floor like a puppet that had had its strings cut, and the light in his eyes went out as all his power was cut off.

She could tell that the Sith sensed her and his head turned slowly to glare at her.

From underneath the hood she could make out the yellow eyes glinting evilly at her, and then his black-gloved hands pulled back the hood to reveal his head. He had red skin covered in black markings, similar to the Sith Lord known as Darth Maul that Anakin and Obi-wan had told her about, but unlike Maul, this Sith had long black hair instead of horns, and it looked wet or oily and hung heavily around his head and down his back.

He smiled at her, and she could sense the power within him and the fear it created within her, fear that, if she did not stay in control of it, it would overwhelm her.

“Hello there little Jedi,” his voice rumbled across the room to her, like thunder.

“What do you want?” she was managing to fight down the pain of his presence in the Force, and also the fear he was generating.

“Ahh, such a lovely voice you have. I am so glad that you found the strength to use it.”

“Your overconfidence will be your undoing.”

“Oh really,” he laughed at her. “That sounds like something Obi-wan would say.”

“Well come on then, show me the error of my ways,” he grinned at her as he dropped his cloak to the ground, revealing his bare, heavily muscled and tattooed red chest. He wore black pants and at his belt hung his weapon. An instant later the crimson blade of his lightsaber was flashing through the air before her. The challenge awaited her response, so she took hold of her lightsabers and activated them.

The Sith stared at them for a moment, fascinated by the green and yellow blades she held in front of herself.

“Two blades, isn’t that cheating? You should be a Sith,” he joked as he made an initial lunge at her with his blade.

She parried it away, surprised at the force behind the blow, he didn’t even look like he was trying, yet.

“I am no Sith,” she almost spat the word out like it was poison.

“I’m sure I can change that,” he spun to the side and slashed at her legs, forcing her to leap up to avoid his swing.

“Never! You should be more concerned about your own future not mine.” She twisted and spun both of her blades towards him, arcing them up over her head to slash downwards, striking his blade, which was already waiting for them.

His teeth were momentarily glowing from the energy as the three blades all sparked together above his head, as he continued to grin infuriatingly at her.

“And why is that?”

“When Master Yoda and Master Windu get their hands on you, you will tell them everything.”

“Yes, well I would be insane not to be scared of their combined power, wouldn’t I? Now you tell me this…” he gave a shove back with his blade, forcing her to step back from him or overbalance and fall backwards.

“What will happen to you, when I get my hands on you, tasty Ashoka Tano?” he licked his lips in anticipation.

She shrugged and continued to circle him, continuing the dance.

“So you know my name, is that supposed to scare me? Who are you anyway?”

“I am a Lord of the Sith, I am Darth Seminator. A name you will never forget,” he smiled at the name he had chosen. “Now, where were we…” he suddenly rushed towards her in a flurry of slashes, along with a little use of Force-pushing to keep her off balance too.

She barely managed to parry his onslaught, and a new hint of fear flickered across her mind. She realised that he was just playing with her, he was yet to really commence his attack, and it was all she could do to withstand his offence already.

Adam tossed a few items from around the room at her with the Force, forcing her to step backwards, and slowly he forced her outside onto the balcony.

“Whatsa all dis noise outsa here, boyo?” Jar Jar loped awkwardly out from another doorway into the main room.

“Ah yes, I’d almost forgotten about you, Jar Jar Binks, the most hated creature of all time,” his right arm shot back and without looking away from Ashoka, he directed force lightning from his fingertips at Jar Jar. Jar Jar jerked forwards as the lightning struck his body and he began to convulse, then with a flick of his arm, he pulled Jar Jar up through the air, over his head and out the door. Jar Jar shot out over the balcony, out into the open air between the buildings.

Adam stared at Ashoka for a moment, then with a smile he stopped holding Jar Jar with the lightning. An instant later, Jar Jar began to fall, down into the lanes of sky traffic.

“No!” Ashoka turned and ran to the edge, in time to see Jar Jar drop right into the path of a large, fast-moving, equipment transport vehicle. One moment he had been falling, the next he was crushed against the driver’s cab, a mixture of red and green gore over the heavy vehicle’s front.

Adam laughed, as Ashoka turned to glare daggers at him.

“He was an innocent creature, he had no part in this, you monster!”

“Yes well I’m afraid he had to go, you have no idea how annoying he can become. Best to put a stop to it now, and do the universe a favour.”

Ashoka lunged forwards, striking at him with both of her blades in a whirl of green and yellow energy.

Adam blocked and parried, easily blocking her strikes, and she became more and more frustrated as he toyed with her.

“Come on, come and get me you Sith dirtbag,” she snarled at him, trying to goad him into fighting.

“Ok,” then without any warning, he pivoted to the side and struck her with a picture perfect sidekick to the solar plexus. He was so fast she hadn’t see the strike coming, and she had been so caught up in the duel that she had forgotten that the blade was not his only weapon.

She lay on the ground gasping for air; her entire chest ached from the force of the blow from the legs like tree trucks. She knew she needed to get up, before he came to finish her off, and she slowly, desperately, began to feel around on the ground, looking for either of her weapons. Her fingertips touched the hilt of one of them and just as she started to close her hand on it, the blade suddenly shot away from her grasp.

“Uh uh ahh, you lost them fair and square. I have them now,” she heard him click them onto his belt, and she mentally prepared herself to jump up and begin hand-to-hand combat. She tried to remember her lessons and pulled strength from the Force.

“Now whatever shall we do next?” Adam chuckled as he waited for her to react.

With a Force-aided leap, she sprung to her feet and took up a fighting stance.

“Very nice,” Adam applauded her. “Never say die, that’s the attitude. Now, can you block this?” Adam flicked his finger at her, and with a loud whack, she felt like she had just been hit in the face by a Wookie, and by the gods it hurt! Her head was spinning from the Force attack, she had experienced it before in training, but this Sith Lord’s attack was so much more powerful than anything she had ever encountered.

He sent wave after wave of strikes at her through the Force and after several more blows to the head, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

“Now, sleep,” Adam pressed a finger to her forehead, and her entire body jerked like it had been shot by a stun bolt.

Adam turned and went back inside, moving over to Padme’s bedroom. The room was locked down in full privacy mode so she had heard nothing from the struggle outside, she would be completely unaware that he was here.

He waved his hand over the lock, and with a nudge from the Force, the door opened.

Quietly he stepped inside the room, cloaked in shadows. He felt around the room through the Force, and he could see that Padme was asleep in her bed, blissfully unaware of his presence in the room.

Opening up his palm he released the two little droids he had been pulled from his robes. They were metallic centipede looking droids, segmented with lots of little legs on the outside. They were designed after the Kouhun creatures, which he knew Padme had already experienced and almost been killed by. She had been saved by Anakin’s lightsaber at the last second or she would have died a slow and painful death.

These droid versions of Adam’s were not lethal; they were a lot more fun.

Adam watched as his droids quickly scuttled their way across the room to the bed and up over the sheets, onto her pillow.

Adam Force-pulled the sheet away with a movement of his hand, and watched as she lay there, sleeping, in her knee-length lightweight nightdress.

She was a smaller woman, athletic build with small b-cup sized tits, similar to Ashoka. Laid out before him like this, it was surprising to see how frail and human she was, unlike the loud powerful Senator she portrayed during the day.

The droids were communicating with each other, silently to co-ordinate their attack, and then they began to move again. One of them quickly began to scuttle down the bed towards her feet, while the other one moved onto her shoulder and then began to squirt some clear gel out of its mouth onto the bust of her dress.

Adam watched as the gel soaked the material and slowly the fabric became see-through, and then a moment later it was completely gone. Her small dark nipples rose in response to the cool air and the residue of the gel that had soaked her dress, but had only dissolved the fabric. The droid moved down and nestled into her cleavage, looking like a sausage, it then extended out two of its legs and began to lightly tickle both of her nipples.

The second droid had made its way to her knee, and then clambered up over her thigh to disappear underneath the hem of her dress. It made its way up between her parted thighs and used the same gel as its comrade to spray all over the front of her white panties. A moment later and the droid was staring at the neatly trimmed dark-haired pubes of the former Queen of the Naboo.

The creature extended a proboscis from its mouth and began to quietly lap at her lips and then her clit, like a contented house cat.

Padme stirred slightly, but would not wake as Adam was using the Force to keep her asleep.

The one stimulating her nipples extended its other legs and then they transformed into fine needle-like extensions. It began to stick them into her breasts, and the first two into her nipples. Slowly it began to writhe around as it began to pump its brand of toxins into her breasts. Slowly with morbid curiosity, Adam watched as her tits began to swell up, they grew slowly larger, and she groaned in pain as her tits were being enhanced without her knowledge.

When they were around a large d-cup or double d in size they stopped swelling, and Adam knew they would be very sensitive while the effects lasted, and reached out with the Force to flick her nipples, causing her to groan in pain again.

The other droid was pumping gel in and around her pussy, slowly sliding its proboscis-like tongue between her lips to get its gel inside her.

The proboscis moved down and began to tickle around her little asshole. Slowly it pressed forwards, stretching her hole open and then began to pump the gel inside her asshole too.

Adam moved over to the bed and quickly disrobed. He laid his muscular body on top of her, and took hold of his large, red, tattooed cock. He lined it up with her pussy and as he slid his cock all the way inside her he gave her a mental push so that she would awaken.

“What’s happening?” she demanded groggily.

“We’re just having a fuck, nothing to worry about,” Adam said matter-of-factly as he slid his cock into her again.

He held both her writs in his left hand up above her head, and try as she might; she was not strong enough to break free.

“Nice tits you have there, Senator,” he leant forwards and grabbed hold of her left nipple between his teeth.

“What?! No… arrgh!” she grunted in pain as his teeth abused her super-sensitive nipple.

She realised now that something had happened to her breasts, and she could see that somehow they had become larger.

“What have you done to me?”

“You were bitten by a Kouhun, I need to suck the poison out of here…” he sucked on her left nipple for a moment. “… And here,” and then latched onto the right one and began to suck.

“Get off me,” she tried to buck her hips to throw him off, but his strength and weight stopped that idea in its tracks.

“I’d be a bit more grateful if I were you, there’s another Kouhun around here somewhere you know,” and with a mental command he set it off.

Padme felt the fear invade her mind, she had almost been killed by a pair of Kouhun before, and Anakin had been here to save her then, desperately she tried to see where the creatures might be, struggling all the while beneath the weight of this man. Then Padme could feel nothing beyond the pain in her breasts, the burning pain in her nipples and the tightness of her stretched skin of her breasts as they had swollen larger than she could have imagined. Then there was the discomfort of the large cock that was ramming its way forcefully in and out of her poor pussy, when suddenly she felt something else.

The droid at her arsehole began to press forwards, its rounded head was quite like a cock and so the mechanical dildo began to slide itself forwards, pressing into her tightly clenched opening.

She shrieked as she felt the droid penetrate her asshole, and like ribbing, she felt each of the segments pass inside her as the joins between then pressed against the muscle of her asshole, causing it to stretch open a little further each time and vibrate as it closed back in slightly again once it had passed further inside her.

“What’s that?”

“Ahh you found the other Kouhun, where is it?”

“It’s raping my backside, get it out!”

“No, sorry. You should have been nicer to me when you had the chance. We were having a pleasant fuck and you kept trying to derail it, and now that you have a Kouhun fucking your asshole, you suddenly want me to help you. Sorry Queenie bitch,” he laughed as he began to fuck her harder.

She could feel, deep insider her, the place in her body where she had his cock pressing one on side and the creature in her ass pressing on the other. She felt so full, filled to the brim with cock, moving in and out of her.

Suddenly, to bring her back from her introspection, Adam flicked her nipple with his finger, causing her to shriek again. Adam was driving his thick, hard cock in and out of her and the droid was relentlessly reaming her asshole at the same time. Adam continued to suck on her nipples, moving back and forth between them, causing her pain to triple.

When she thought it could get no worse, the other droid she had forgotten about suddenly extended one of its legs, needle-like, into her clit.

A guttural, incomprehensible sound of agony came from her mouth as she felt the droid begin to pump its toxin into her little joy button.

“Something’s happening to my clit,” she wailed. “There’s another one biting me there!”

“Oh, well I’d better finish up then. Wouldn’t want it to accidentally sting my cock would I?” he laughed as he began to fuck her faster, enjoying the feel of the gel inside her oozing out around his cock for lubrication.

Adam felt her pussy spasming as the pain from her clit was running rampant through her body. He grimaced, and with a final hard thrust, he plunged his cock into her as far as he could and emptied his balls inside her.

  
She was thrashing as the sensations from him fucking her were resonating in her clit, which made it hurt more, which then increased her arousal. With one final shriek, which was dragged down into a long guttural groan, she came, thrusting her pelvis up and down and the droids both continued to stimulate her clit, and fuck her asshole.

Adam waited until she had regained her composure enough to understand what he was saying, and then he slowly pulled his still-hard cock out of her.

“Wow! You must have really enjoyed that; I haven’t seen anyone come that much ever. You must get off on having your asshole raped,” he taunted her.

“Get off me,” she demanded, trying to shove him off her body.

“I hope you enjoy being a mother, I think I just impregnated you. I think it’s going to be twins,” he said with a grin as he rubbed his hand on her naked belly and then slid off the bed and standing alongside her exhausted body.

“Get away from me,” she managed to lash out weakly at him, and he stood there laughing at her.

With a wet slurp the droid fucking her ass slid out and quickly made its way off the bed to join its partner on the floor.

Adam flicked his finger in the air at Padme’s head, instantly her head snapped back and she slumped onto the bed, deeply unconscious.

“Now where’s my little Jedi slut,” Adam grinned and walked back into the main room, his cock still erect, bobbing along as he walked.

He stared down at the unconscious Jedi, and he grinned as he thought about what he would like to do to her.

Ashoka awoke, slowly, painfully, to find that she was restrained against the wall in the main living area.

“At last you’ve woken up, I’m so pleased,” Adam was sitting naked on the lounge, staring at her as the invisible hands of the Force held her against the wall.

Adam made a parting motion with his hands, like he was swimming breaststroke, and with a loud ripping sound, Ashoka’s Jedi Robes tore neatly down the middle, exposing her warm orange skin beneath.

“No!” she couldn’t believe this was happening.

He flicked his hands away, like he was brushing something out of his way in the air before him, and in response the remnants of her clothes flew across the room in both directions, leaving her completely nude.

He had never seen a nude Togruta female before, and he was curious to see the differences to a human. Her nipples were a lighter shade of orange, as though someone had mixed white paint in with the orange to give them a lighter shade.

He forced her legs up, back and apart, spreading them open wide, putting her sweet pussy on display. Her untouched 18-year-old pussy was completely bald, and it had the same orange colour as the rest of her. Above her pubic mound, on her lower belly was more of the white marking she had on her face, making her seem quite the exotic prize.

“Are they like tattoos? I am heavily marked too,” he pointed out some of his tattoos, making sure the ones on and around his cock came to her attention.

“You are a virgin aren’t you? I can see it in your mind’s eye,” he smiled at her. “You Jedi do not make time for a family, or even enough time for simple pleasures…”

“Leave me alone damn you, how can you do this, I didn’t think even you Sith were this low.”

“I will gut you with my blade, cut your head off without a second though and you think that’s expected behaviour for a Sith, but if I fuck you that’s going too far?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” she suddenly lunged forwards, trying to break away from the Force that was holding her. After a moment of struggle she collapsed back against the wall, and stared at the Sith Lord.

“Ok, I won’t take your precious virginity,” Adam slipped back down on the couch, staring at her sweet looking pussy. Suddenly the lips parted by themselves, exposing her orange fleshy opening and insides.

One of her lightsabers flew up off the table where they had been lying along with his belt and his ligthsaber. It shot forwards, like a missile, and it flew straight at her pussy. The base of it pressed into her and began to squeeze between her lips, pressing in further until it hit her cherry.

“Please, don’t,” she begged quietly.

“Sorry,” with a motion of his hand, pushing forwards, the hilt of the lightsaber pressed further into her pussy, the pressure on her cherry was mounting and then with a squeal of pain from her, it tore apart, and the lightsaber sank deeper inside her.

He watched her, gasping and panting, trying to get used to the pain and the feeling of having something inside her, he them began to slide it in and out, fucking her with her own weapon.

“Now, you have a second one don’t you,” the other weapon rose up and hovered in the air before him.

“Now what shall we do with that?”

Suddenly she felt her hips being lifted by the invisible hands, lifting her buttocks up towards the ceiling. She felt her taut orange butt cheeks being spread apart to reveal her little asshole, the ring of which was also a milky orange colour like her nipples.

Suddenly the lightsaber shot forwards and she could feel the end of it pressed against her anus.

“No!” she gurgled in pain as the end of it forced its way into her clenched hole and slowly began to ease its way inside her. The two weapons slid in and out of both of her holes, sliding back and forth like pistons; she was being stretched open by her own weapons.

“Well now, as much fun as it is watching you, I think you should come over here and attend to me,” and with a flick of his hand, the two lightsabers flew out of her and returned to the table.

She felt herself lift off the wall and float across towards him, where he was eagerly waiting.

She felt the invisible fingers spread her pussy lips apart again and as she moved forwards she could see her pussy was perfectly lined up with his hard erect cockhead. She could only watch and wait, as her body was lowered down over his groin and then she felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her lips.

“Here we go, your first real fuck,” he smiled as he watched the look on her face as she was lowered down onto his cock, watching her reaction as it slowly filled her up, stretching her love canal open around his shaft.

She hit bottom, and tried to twist away, but the Force held her firm. Her arms were yanked up and back, held up by her wrists at her head level that forced her chest out forwards towards him.

“Nice little orange titties,” he moved her down towards his head so that he could reach her tasty looking nipples with his mouth. He sucked one and then the other, biting and nibbling them as he sucked them into his mouth.

He let go and began to move her up and down on his cock.

“So very tight, I love fucking virgin pussies. Shame it won’t be tight like this once you pump out a few of my babies,” he taunted her and laughed at the shocked look on her face.

“What? Did you think I was going to pull out? I’m going to fill you up so you’ll have my child. From now on you’re Ashoka the Sith baby breeder, sound good?”

Her mind was reeling; she was agog and couldn’t answer his taunts. She just shook her head, no.

“No? Well that’s too bad, we’ve already started,” he plunged her down on his cock again and started moving her up and down on his pole, faster and harder.

Now she could feel the invisible fingers of the Force as they stimulated her clit at the Sith Lord’s command, rubbing it around and around in circles, working her up towards an orgasm. She didn’t want to orgasm while being raped by this Sith, and to be bred by him made it even worse.

He took hold of her tight butt cheeks in his hands and pulled her pelvis down hard against his, enjoying the supple arse in his hands.

“I like you, you’re tight and toned, so much stamina,” he grunted as he gave her ass a slap and then continued to pulled her up and down on his shaft.

“Do you feel that?” he asked her and waited.

She suddenly felt the invisible fingers, as well as massaging her clit she could feel them inside her now too. They were stimulating the inside of her pussy, they moved along in advance of his cock, tickling the walls of her canal, playing with the inside of her womb and cervix, generally simulating everything they could touch.

The feeling was unbelievable, her mind was racing and her cunt was tingling.

“That’s it, squeeze those muscles baby,” he groaned as he could feel her pussy milking his cock.

“Your pussy wants this load of cum, so here it is,” he groaned and the hot cum sprayed out of his red cockhead, squirt after squirt shot out deep into her womb.

Ashoka wanted to retreat from it all, she was being pumped full of this Sith’s cum, and it was apparent he wouldn’t stop until she was pregnant with his child. Her mind folded in, and she stared blankly out at the room, as Adam groaned and lifted her up and dropped her into one of the other chairs, pulling himself out from under her pussy.

“Well that was sweet! I think I’d like you to come home with me, what do you say?”

She stared blankly at the floor; her conscious mind was hiding deep inside herself.

“Nothing to say eh? That’s ok, I’ll give you something to say.”

Adam dropped her down on the end of the bed and walked around to look at her.

He had wondered how she would ‘translate’ into the real world, and it was just what he had imagined when he was there. When he had been inside the cartoon it had not looked like a cartoon to him, it was all real, and that was how she appeared now before him on the bed, a lithe, 18-year-old, orange-skinned, athletic-looking Ashoka.

“Where am I?”

“I thought this might get your attention,” Adam grinned as she sat up and looked around, no longer withdrawn into herself.

“I have brought you to your new home, you will be my newest bride, and you will live here with me forever.”

She looked like she was about to argue when the adjustments to her mind from his power washed over her. She smiled as she looked up at the screen and saw the earlier version of herself and her friends, all well and healthy as they followed the original script for the episode.

“You are my wife now, that life is over,” he pointed at the screen. “Now meet your fellow brides,” he flicked the switch on his night table and the butler droid opened the door to let them in.

“This one’s orange! Wow!” yelled Samantha Carter back into the corridor as she entered the room, staring at Ashoka, intrigued by her unusual colouring.

“Where, let me see,” yelled Willow as she forced her way eagerly into the room.

“Oh wow, she is so hot,” Willow was awestruck. “Hi there, orange girl,” she grinned.

“I’m Willow.” 


	6. X-Men visit

“Fools both of you!” Adam swept his muscular grey arm around as he turned angrily to glare at both Apocalypse and Mr Sinister.

Apocalypse was a large, grey, muscular mutant, ancient and powerful. He wore a metallic looking armoured suit and skullcap, which shone in the lights of the metal walled underground bunker that was his control centre. He was a master manipulator and constant behind the scenes influence in the affairs of men and mutants alike.

“Father, I take exception to that,” Apocalypse stood and moved angrily forwards, whilst Sinister stayed on his knees before his father, watching the exchange between his older brother and his father.

Sinister was slightly smaller than his brother, but no less muscular, and his skin was a similar grey/blue colouring. His eyes shone white with scientific curiosity, as he watched the scene unfold before him. His dark blue-banded bodysuit rippled as he moved, slowly running his hand over his slicked back, short, black hair. The blue spines of the suit around his neck jiggled dangerously, like a porcupine’s as he chuckled softly, stroking his chin as his family argued, exposing his sharp little canine teeth that glinted dangerously in the artificial lights.

“Do you? Do you really! Well tell me this, how successful have you both been? You have both been so caught up in your own little schemes and plans that you both have forgotten that you are brothers, and that you work for me!”

Adam’s eyes glowed red in anger as he sat forcefully back in the stocky throne that had previously belonged to Apocalypse.

Adam had ‘returned’ into their lives from an extended hibernation, much like Apocalypse was prone to do, he was the dreaded Prime Aberration, the original mutant despite his son’s claims to that title. He was older than the dinosaurs, the original spark of life had created him and as the years passed he had continued to evolve, into smaller aquatic life forms and then into a mammal/amphibian hybrid creature. His accelerated growth meant that as mankind first stumbled from the trees, he was already humanoid and was building structures deep within the cave systems, staying as far away from prying eyes as possible. Occasionally he would venture out, and would pit his ever-increasing physical skills against the creatures of the land, hunting and fighting. Sometimes he would find a tribe of humans and after conquering their chief he would take the chief’s mate as his own, forcing his fertile mutant seed into her womb as the rest of her tribe watched on impotently, their former chief a broken man, usually barely conscious on the ground out in the cold, waiting for the wolves or other predators to come and take him.

Once Adam had consummated his union he would then take the woman with him, and would keep her and his child with him until such time he could identify if it had his mutant genes or not. If it was a normal human child then he would expel the two of them from his home, and if the child was born with his gift, then both the child and its mother would stay. The mother would continue to be a breeding sow for more children and the children would be raised in his image. Once the mother ceased to provide him with gifted children then he would exile her back to the world of humans. Most of his children had not been given his extra gift of immortality, or even extended lifespan, and had lived and died whilst he endured, but these two, Apocalypse and Sinister, had received this gift.

At this stage of his evolution Adam now looked similar to Apocalypse, he was large and muscular, and yet both his sons appeared small in comparison to him. His armour was dull and had the colour of iron, almost like a knight of old, and yet it was light and moved like it was a modern alloy that had been forged yesterday, not several hundred years prior. Unlike his sons, his face seemed surprisingly human, his headpiece was more like a helmet that left his face and chin exposed, extending down to cover his neck, but otherwise staying near to his skull. His eyes were blue, when they were not glowing red with anger and power, and the small goatee beard he had on his chin had tinges of grey or white in it. It was evident to everyone who saw him now that his son, Apocalypse, had patterned his Egyptian false beard after his father’s actual beard. Like his other son, Mr Sinister, Adam enjoyed grinning, an evil grin perhaps, malevolent even, but a grin which lit up his face in a way that his older son would never understand, Apocalypse did not have time for the little things, whereas the Prime Aberration and his son Mr Sinister both were inclined to take time out and enjoy the simple pleasures in life, as well as indulging in large elaborate schemes.

“Father, we have had our successes,” offered Sinister carefully, subtly requesting to stand with a look at the nearby console.

Adam nodded and pointed to it. “Come, show me your excuses.”

“We have been studying Xavier’s students, and the other mutants. Some are very powerful Father, it is wise to know one’s enemy…”

“Do not regurgitate my lessons back at me my son. You forget my powers and abilities, they are all nothing more than newborn lambs next to me.”

Adam stared at Apocalypse who stood, arms crossed, fuming with restrained anger. He did not appreciate being reminded that he was second in line; his father was the first and the supreme mutant being.

Sinister, his younger brother was only too happy to be under their father’s sway; as long as he had the freedom to experiment with the mutants he was happy. Apocalypse had always wondered why he had tolerated Sinister and now he remembered, he was family.

“My first born, I am sure you are glad I have reawakened,” Adam grinned at Apocalypse’s obvious annoyance.

“Do not worry my son, I will not interfere in your plans, I merely wish to make some investigations of my own, to stop and smell the roses so to speak. You may even benefit from my assistance with your own plans.”

Apocalypse nodded slowly as he pondered this, knowing his father’s offer was not something to be taken lightly, his power level was unrivalled and his father did not mind involving himself in physicality either, in fact he enjoyed flexing his muscles.

“Father, here is my extensive catalogue of the X-Men, and the others too,” Sinister pointed up to the screen in front of them within the metallic control chamber of Apocalypse’s underground headquarters.

“Show me these X-Men,” the Aberration ordered, licking his lips in anticipation.

The bus was almost full of kids this time, Storm looked around scarcely able to believe that the Professor had managed to find so many students whose parents were prepared to send them to the school.

Storm was of African descent, average height and weight, had long white hair and an exotic look which was even more heightened when she used her powers and her eyes became totally white.

To keep up the pretence of normalcy for the community at large, she was accompanying the new enrolments in a standard yellow school bus. She and the driver had driven around to the bus, and train station and collected this group of kids. Who knew what their powers were, but it was going to be fun to see.

Storm smiled to herself and turned back to sit in the seat, gazing out the window, she pulled her trench coat closed over her black jumpsuit-style uniform and tried to relax. Today was behaving quite normally, which was unusual for them, so eventually she even allowed her attention to wander into the realms of daydreams as she gazed out at the sun-bathed countryside. The noise of the group of kids being kids slowly faded into the background of her mind and she just enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face and arm.

With a sudden jerk she was thrown forwards into the back of the seat in front of her. In an instant she was up into the aisle and was standing alongside the driver.

“What happened?” she asked him, then realised he was unconscious; he had hit his head when the bus had come to a sudden stop.

“Is anyone hurt?” she yelled back to the kids, and then got a chorus of ‘no’s.

“Did anyone see what happened?” she asked hopefully.

A small brown haired girl waved her hand to her and stood up.

“I was looking,” she said nodding her head. “The bus just stopped dead, jerked back like it had been grabbed by something.”

Storm didn’t like the sound of it; something was going on, Magneto perhaps.

In an instant she had ditched the trench coat she was wearing to reveal her uniform underneath.

“Could be trouble, stay here” she ordered and headed out the doors, closing them behind her. She looked back at the faces anxiously pressed against the windows. “No matter what happens to me, stay in the bus.”

She turned; spread her arms like wings, unfurling the black and yellow striped material draped along her arms and with a sudden gust of wind she shot up into the sky.

Scanning the area Storm saw nothing out of the ordinary, nothing in the sky, nothing on the road and nothing in the woodland on either side of the road.

She watched in amazement as the world around her seemed to grind to a halt, and she was the only thing moving.

An instant later and she was really moving, she was plummeting downwards towards the roof of the bus. She could no longer sense her mutant abilities, her mastery of the weather was gone, and she felt like a large hand had grabbed her, and then with a sickening thud, she was slammed into the roof of the bus.

Storm gasped for breath, the air had been driven out of her lungs, but strangely she didn’t think anything was broken.

With a screech of metal under stress, a large man landed on the roof near her feet, staring at her intently.

He wore a sort of armoured suit, and his face and outfit reminded her of Apocalypse, but this was someone else entirely.

“Hello Ororo,” he whispered to her, softly, dangerously as he began to move slowly towards her, like a big cat stalking its prey.

He smiled a dazzling smile, and she almost felt calm and happy to see him, then the concern and her rage boiled over and the feeling was swept away.

She struggled to get to her feet but found she could not move from the top of the bus, she was stuck lying there, struggling helplessly like a beetle on its back.

“Who are you?” she spat out angrily, as she continued to strain against the power holding her there.

“I am a proud father, here to help my son,” he smiled and gestured with his hand.

Storm followed his arm with her eyes and saw, to her shock and horror, Mr Sinister was standing alongside the bus door, and slowly, one by one, the students, frozen like statues, were floating out of the bus towards a vessel of some sort hidden amongst the trees.

“Sinister, what are you doing with those children? Leave them alone!”

“My dear Miss Monroe, lovely to see you again. I will take good care of the children; they’re perfect for my experiments. But if I were you, I would be more worried about my own predicament,” he grinned at her and motioned towards The Aberration with his eyes.

“Are you doing all this?” she glared up at Adam.

“Why yes, giving the old powers a spin, giving the boy a hand,” he smiled down at her.

He sat down alongside her head and she turned to look up at him, fury written over her face.

“What have you done to my powers?”

“Hmm?” he asked her absentmindedly as he stared out over the treetops. “Your powers? Oh, that’s one of my gifts, I can neutralise anyone else’s mutant abilities, if I so choose to.”

He reached down and stroked her forehead like a parent soothes an infant, and she tried to move away and then tried to bite his hand, but she found she could do neither.

“Another of my gifts my dear, I have you in my grasp, in a telekinetic sort of way, you can’t move if I don’t want you to,” he smiled and as he slowly stroked her hair he continued to stare at the trees.

“I am a traveller, a sailor on the seas of time, and I have seen a lot of things. Once, the entire world looked like this,” he said waving his hand towards the trees. “I have returned to find a world different to the one I last saw. In that world I do see great potential. I have come to rest on these shores now, and I see some things that catch my attention,” she smiled at her as he ran his hand down her neck and softly cupped her left b-cup sized tit through the lightweight black fabric of her costume.

“How dare you!” she gasped in shock and indignation.

“How dare I?” Adam turned and glared at her, she had his blood boiling now, and whom did this little mutant think she was to speak to him like this. He turned and straddled her waist, sitting his buttocks on her stomach.

“I dare a great many things,” he roared as he reached forwards and tore the front of Storm’s costume apart, shredding her white cotton sports bra, to reveal her pert chocolate skinned breasts.

He made an appreciative noise and then bent forwards and roughly took her right, dark-brown nipple in between his teeth and bit down on the rubbery flesh, holding it tightly.

She grunted in pain, she was surprised by this, never before had she been attacked in this manner, but she was a veteran X-Man and she had been on the receiving end of a lot of pain and anguish during that time.

“Fine, take me, if that’s what you want, just let the children go. You don’t know what Sinister will do to them, he’ll gut them and take them apart gene by gene…”

“Yes, I know,” laughed Adam. “I did have to help him there, I made a few suggestions that would make his process much more successful, it’s just a shame they have to all be awake when he starts dissection… a shame for them anyway.”

Storm roared and tried to head butt him, rising nicely to take Adam’s bait.

“You self styled heroes are so easy to manipulate aren’t you? If I’d said ok we were taking them out for ice cream and a day trip to the zoo then you would have gone along with me. Pathetic,” he laughed and slapped her across the cheek with the back of his hand. “Do not attempt to strike a superior being again,” he hissed at her angrily.

She saw the rage on his face and then as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

“Now while my son collects his new lab rats, I have volunteered to keep you entertained. So let’s play ‘defile the heroine’, shall we? Alright then, I’ll start.”

Adam stood and quickly removed several of the pieces of his armour, exposing his large, grey/blue, thickly veined, angry-looking cock.

“A nice one eh?” he smiled and licked his lips; in exactly the same way she’d seen Sinister do many times before. “You’re the X-Men’s welcoming committee, so it’s time to show me some hospitality.”

He grabbed hold of the remnants of the front of her costume and tore away at it, shredding the main body of the suit to expose her toned abdomen, belly button and her white cotton panties.

Adam smiled at this and fingered the waistband of them, watching for a reaction. Storm steeled her resolve and was determined not to react.

He slipped his fingertips under the elastic and ran his fingers back and forth over the skin of her lower abdomen.

He tore the fabric away to expose her neatly trimmed, white-haired pussy.

“Now there’s something you don’t see every day,” he smirked as she suddenly found her legs moving of their own accord. They bent up at the knees and then were pulled back towards her chest. Then her thighs moved apart, spreading her legs wide open to expose her dark slit.

He dove forwards and pressed his mouth against her pussy lips, sucking and lightly slipping his tongue in between her lips, and worked his way around her pussy, tickling her chocolate clit, making sure she was all nice and wet before he moved on.

He raised himself up on his palms and slid forwards placing his hands alongside her head and grinned down at her.

“Nice and sweet, want a taste?” he bent down and pressed his lips against her mouth, and to her dismay she found that her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to dart inside, sharing with her the residue of her pussy juice. And the more she wanted to bite his tongue off, the more she found it was impossible.

“Time to get on with proceedings, Storm is it?” he smiled at her in an almost fatherly way, like he was doing this for her benefit not his, like he was teaching her something important.

She could feel the tip of his hard cock against her moist lips; she felt it move up and down between them, pressing into her clit as he used his powers to move his cock around, hands-free. She gasped each time he hit her clit, unaware that Adam was also playing with her mind, altering her perception and amping up the pleasure to make it all seem so much more intense.

“Are you ready for this, daughter of Africa?” he grunted and began to spear her sex with his powerful shaft.

She felt it slide between her dark lips, into the wet pink interior, and then it began to squeeze its way forwards into her tight love canal.

She glared at him, taking in every mark, every pore, and every line on his face. He was being burned into her memory, whether she liked it or not, he was now a part of her life forever.

He grinned a mad grin as his large shaft forced its way inside her and then with a wet squelch his cock reached its end and she could feel his balls pressing warmly against her exposed ass cheeks below.

“Oh, that’s good,” he almost purred like a cat. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to wet my rod,” he leaned forwards and kissed her again as he slowly withdrew his shaft from her, and then began to plunge into her again. He did this several times, watching her reaction as he went, slowly getting faster and faster.

“I’m sorry we can’t take our time with this, I could fuck you all night long, and I do mean all night long,” he winked at her wickedly and pressed his hips down against hers again. “Unfortunately I have other things to do today, there are mutants who need to be stripped of their powers in the name of science, and there are the other X-Men who need to be dealt with too.”

Adam sat back on his haunches and grabbed hold of her butt, pulling her hips up towards him, impaling her on his cock again and again.

“We will take you apart…”

“I’m sure you’ll try, or they will, after all a battle is no place for an expectant mother, is it?” he laughed at her as he pulled her up towards him, his hands squeezing her taut buttocks tight as he rammed his cock in all the way and expelled jet after jet of his hot, sticky cum into her unprotected womb.

“It has been a long time since I mated with a black woman.”

“What? No!” she groaned in mortification. “I will never have your child!” she hissed determinedly.

“Keep telling yourself that dear,” Sinister laughed at her from nearby where he had been watching the show.

Adam pulled out of her and then her legs and hips were pressed up and over, bending her over so that her pussy was nearly bent back over to her mouth.

“Stay like that while my seed impregnates you,” ordered The Aberration as he turned and began to reattach his missing armour pieces, hiding his now slowly deflating cock from view.

“I will never carry your child, monster,” Storm announced from beneath her legs.

“Son, show her the scanner,” Adam sat down and watched as Sinister produced a small hand held device with a screen and a keypad, and a dildo-like probe. He spun the probe around, and with a wet squelch, drove it between her sticky pussy lips; in as far as it would go. Then, hissing in annoyance at having to move her, he pulled her legs back down, allowing her to lie flat on the bus roof. Then with a flick of his wrist, he began to pass the scanner back and forth over her skin, watching as the green laser light played out over her moist brown skin. The machine beeped and he looked down at the screen.

“That was quick,” Sinister was surprised.

“Do not be surprised,” Adam corrected him. “My seed is virile, strong and fast. I did not last this long and have many offspring by being weak.”

“Indeed,” he nodded to his father and turned back to Storm. He pressed something on the screen and an instant later, with a screech of pain and surprise, she felt something like a red-hot needle drive out of the probe and spear into her sensitive pussy walls.

“A DNA sample,” he grinned down at her as the pain played across her face. “A little something to take home for my collection.”

He then held out the device to her so she could see the screen, and watched her face as she tried to focus on it.

“As you can see, my Father’s seed has already taken hold of one of your eggs,” he grinned wickedly and pointed a talon-like nail at the screen, which clearly said impregnation was positive.

“No!” she gasped in disbelief.

Adam had finished dressing and strutted back across the bus roof to stand nearby.

“As I said, I have no time to waste, each fuck has to count.”

With the horrible screeching sound of metal gates being torn apart, the yellow school bus hurtled into the entranceway of Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters. It sped down the driveway and came to a halt in front of the main door to the building.

The occupants had already reacted to the noise and were outside in numbers, the short, hairy, and muscular Logan was looking around anxiously, smelling the air like an animal looking for a hunter nearby. Two of the original X-men stood at the ready on the steps, Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Jean’s pretty face was tight with concentration as she scanned the area looking for an attack, dropping her head to scan the vicinity, her long red hair hung down hiding her face. Her long time boyfriend Scott, was looking around for any sign of an enemy, his hand on his ruby quartz glasses, ready to lift them up and allow the powerful energy blast to be unleashed from his eyes, the power of Cyclops.

As the bus came to a sliding halt Logan stood face to face with the sight before them, Scott gasped in shock and Jean snapped out of her trancelike state and stared in horror.

The bus appeared to be empty, the students and the driver were gone, and the bus was being controlled from elsewhere. Tied to the front of the bus like a perverse hood ornament was Storm.

She was naked, her arms stretched wide like she was being crucified, and her knees were pulled up and her thighs pulled back and apart to fully expose her naked pussy. They didn’t know where to look, or what to do next. An awkward moment passed as they stared at her defiled form, no enemy had ever attacked them in this way before. Storm shuddered, reminding them all that she was still alive, and they saw a slug of white gooey cum ooze out of her abused cunt and began to dribble its way down into her asscrack to then drip off her tight asshole and fall to the driveway below.

Logan pulled off his jacket and put it over her as Scott quickly began to untie her limbs.

With a gasp of pain, Jean’s hand shot up to her temple, she could feel the presence of someone more powerful than anyone she’d ever encountered. Her head snapped back from the mental feedback as her mind was hit with a painful bolt of pure energy, and as she fell to the ground, her consciousness slipping away, she could hear the mocking laughter of their new enemy echoing in her mind.

“Attacking one of them is like kicking a hornet’s nest, they’ll come after us,” grinned Sinister at his father as they stood on a nearby hill, watching the X-Men carry Storm’s limp form inside the mansion.

“I certainly hope so, I have plans in motion for them.”

“I think she’ll be alright,” Professor X said to Scott and Jean as he guided his motorised chair into the front room of the mansion.

“So who was that?” asked Scott, looking agitated and frustrated. His ruby red glasses barely containing the energy that threatened to burst forth from his handsome face.

“I have checked the area with Cerebro and I can find nothing,” the Professor was also frustrated and ran his hand over the skin on his bald head in despair.

“Both the Professor and I have been looking for them Scott, we can find no trace of Sinister, the children, or anyone else,” Jean turned towards her partner, swept her long red hair back away from her face and placed her hand on his shoulder in a gesture which was a mixture of comfort and restraint. She had recovered from the earlier mental attack and was ready to help in any way.

“We can find no record of this mutant. I have even contacted Moira,” he nodded towards the computer screen on his desk. “She can find nothing either, she’s going to check with some other sources in the intelligence community, but we both find it astounding that someone who is apparently Sinister’s father could have remained undetected for this long.”

“So what are we gonna do about this?” demanded Logan as he strode purposefully into the room. He was wearing his yellow and blue costume with the mask hanging down behind his head.

“Why are you in costume Logan?” Jean was concerned; she knew how easy it was for him to lose control to the beast within, to become the Wolverine.

“Don’t worry Jeanie, I’m not out for vengeance. We need to find those kids before Sinister gets his hands on their DNA and does who knows what to it. If a bit of payback happens along the way, well good.”

“Logan’s right,” Scott stood up, nodding at his teammate. “We should be out there trying to find them at least.”

“Did Ororo tell you anything Logan?” the Professor fixed the hairy man with his soul-searching gaze.

“Only what she said before. Sinister’s up to something and the big guy, who apparently kinda looks like Apocalypse, is Sinister’s dad. They’re in on it together. She also said he nullifies mutant abilities, which is how he knocked her out of the sky. Plus he’s telekinetic or something.”

“Great!” Jean shook her head. “Why are these psychotic guys always alpha level threats?”

“Indeed Jean,” Professor X looked stoically out the window at the quiet morning scene playing out in the garden. The younger students were unaware anything was happening and they were at their morning recess.

“We need to find those children, we’ll put together two teams to try and find them quicker. Scott take Jean and Jubilee, Logan you take Hank and Rogue and I’ll contact you as soon as anyone has any news.”

“What did they say Kitty? How’s Storm?” Illyana tapped her friend on the shoulder, where it was still visible beyond where the top of her body vanished into the wall of the study.

Kitty Pride pulled her head back and phased the top of her body back to complete solidity.

“It’s bad, someone attacked Storm and Mr Sinister’s involved. They’re going out to hunt them down.”

“If Piotr was here, he would help stop those animals,” Illyana nodded her head, her long blonde hair swinging as she thought about her brother, the large Russian man whose abilities turned him into the metallic powerhouse, Colossus.

Unlike her brother, Illyana was called Magik, and had abilities akin to sorcery.

The athletic looking brunette, Kitty Pryde, was a former protégé of Logan’s and went by the name Shadowcat. They had both been studying here at the mansion for many years, been through many trials and having reached the end of their studies the previous year, they were considering college, perhaps later on they would end up as tutors here at the school. At the moment they found themselves helping out with the younger students, and sometimes with a mission or two. Today was not one of those missions, but neither of them intended on sitting out on this, Storm was their mentor and friend too.

Hank McCoy’s shaggy blue fur was resplendent and shiny in the cockpit lighting; he slid gracefully into the pilot’s chair and licked his fangs as he slid the headset into place.

“Everyone take their seats for this afternoon’s flight of the blackbird.”

Scott was now in his blue and yellow Cyclops uniform, his glasses replaced with a metallic yellow visor that helped to focus his energy powers, and he sat down next to Hank.

“Be ready for anything Hank, they probably know we’re coming.”

Logan sat on the bench seats, his mask in place, ready for action at a moment’s notice. The cigar he had been smoking earlier was gone and he was all business now. He stared at Jean Grey; she was also in her work clothes, a skin-tight blue and orange full body jumpsuit type outfit that allowed her red hair to cascade down her back. For a moment Logan thought about how beautiful she looked and then he noticed how sad and distracted she also looked.

“Don’t worry Jeanie, we’ll get those bastards.”

Jean’s attention came back towards Logan and after a moment she gave him a melancholy smile.

“I hope so Logan. I have a feeling we’re doing exactly what they want us to do.”

“That’s comforting,” said Jubilee as she burst a bubble in her bubble gum that she was chewing. The 18 year old was Wolverine’s latest protégé and was virtually a fully-fledged member of the team after having been on multiple missions with them. She pulled her yellow trench coat in tightly over her red shirt, and continued to chew on her gum.

“Don’t worry Sugah, these guys won’t know what hit them,” Rogue grimaced as she punched her palm, her short yellow leather gloves slapping together. With a blast of air she blew the brown and white streak of hair out of her face and slid her headband into place, flexing her muscles as she stretched, making her brown jacket ride up over her green and yellow bodysuit.

“Ok everybody’s getting worked up. It’s not like we haven’t been attacked before,” Logan looked around sniffing the air. “Is it ladies? Kitty, Illyana, come out and sit with the rest of us.”

A moment later and the two of them emerged from the rear of the Blackbird stealth plane.

“We’re going to help find those kids, and stop Sinister and the others who hurt Storm,” Illyana nodded as she sat down alongside Jubilee, almost daring anyone to suggest otherwise. She looked at each of the other X-Men defiantly, and saw that there would be no argument.

“So who was it, how’d you two sneak in? Did you phase in or did you teleport?” Wolverine was proud of the pair of them for being prepared to stand up for their friends and help the kids. They would make great teachers at the school one day.

While the other X-Men guarded the area and investigated what they could, Jean slowly made her way around the site of the attack. She was stretching out with her mind to see what she could detect and found very little.

Cyclops stood nearby, waiting to see what she might discover.

“I only get a vague sense of them, the psychic footprint is not very strong, even Sinister’s is weak. Something he’s doing must be masking them,” she closed her eyes and dropped her chin down as she concentrated.

“Ahh, there she is,” laughed the Aberration as he felt Jean’s mind reaching out. “This should be fun.”

“Arrrgh!” Jean’s hand shot up to her head as she spun around and fell limply to the ground.

“Jean!” Scott rushed forwards and lifted her up from the roadside. Her head lolled around and her eyes had rolled up into her head, the whites showing as she began to drool.

“You should leave well enough alone X-Men,” came the strange booming voice from out of Jean’s mouth. “I hold the mind of this one in the palm of my hand, I could extinguish it at will.”

“Who is this? Leave her alone!” Scott demanded.

“My name is unimportant. But what does concern you is that my son has your children, is that correct?”

“Yes, where are they?” yelled Logan as he ran towards Jean’s limp body.

“The feral one, Wolverine isn’t it? I put them somewhere special, a homecoming treat for you, Canadian,” he laughed. “I think you know where. You’d better rush off to save them. Now those of you who want to try to stop me, I’ll leave my location in the mind of Ms Grey here. I’ll be waiting,” he laughed and then Jean slumped back to the ground unconscious.

“She’s ok,” said Scott after checking her vital signs. He placed his jacket under her head and stood up.

“I’m guessing you know where he’s talking about Logan?”

“I have a pretty good idea. Sounds like we’re on a road trip to the Weapon X facility in Canada.”

“Ok, you go save the kids. Jean, Jubilee, Kitty and I will go after Sinister and his father.”

The four of them watched, huddled around Jean’s recovering form, as the Blackbird rose up and headed towards Canadian airspace.

“Why do I get the feeling this is exactly what they wanted us to do, split our forces?’ Kitty watched her friends vanish into the distance.

“Don’t worry Kitty, we’ve beaten them before, we’ll do it again,” Scott nodded to her and smiled reassuringly. “We have no option but to win.”

Kitty nodded at Scott, she was glad the X-Men’s leader was confident, but she smelt a trap all the same, too many years hanging around with Logan she supposed.

“I’ll signal the Professor to send transport out for us,” Scott pressed the X-symbol on the metallic webbing that crossed his suit and it lit up. “Professor, there’s been a development…”

Quietly, like a commando team, Cyclops, Phoenix, Jubilee and Shadowcat all made their way towards the semi-concealed metal door in the cliff face, according to the info in Jean’s head, this was the place.

“Have a look inside Kitty,” Scott directed, and Kitty quickly moved forwards, walking effortlessly through the metal door into the area beyond.

They waited anxiously and then a few moments later the door opened and Kitty was waiting for them.

“I can’t see anything dangerous, it looks like a lab or something. I don’t think anyone’s here,” she moved back to allow them to follow her inside.

They made their way down the short stone corridor out into the large chamber that contained lab equipment and had doors leading off to other rooms.

“I do not understand why he would lead us here, if he is not here and it’s not a trap?” Jubilee was confused and continued to look for the waiting death trap.

“Who said it’s not a trap?” the blank wall behind them slid open to reveal the hulking form of Apocalypse.

“Ms Grey, if you would be so kind,” he gestured to the X-Men with his hand.

“Jean, what…” Scott threw his hands up to his head in anguish as a wall of intense pain slammed into his mind. An instant later and Jean and Apocalypse were staring down at her fallen comrades.

“I see my father hasn’t lost his touch with the ladies,” Apocalypse smiled at Jean as she stared blankly back at him, her mind firmly under the control of the Aberration.

“Lets tidy up this mess shall we?”

Wolverine led his team quietly through the wreckage of the former Weapon X facility. Each time he had returned here his mind had been overcome with the memories of the day he escaped after he had received his adamantium. Today was no different and he had to concentrate to stop the past from overwhelming him.

“The infusion room’s just ahead, that’s where they’ll be,” he pointed towards the end of the semi-darkened corridor.

Hank and Rogue had been here before with Logan, but Magik had never seen the untouchable Logan bothered by anything before, and it disturbed her.

“Do you want me to teleport us in there, I can call up a disc?” she asked, wanting to keep her mind off her unease.

“No, we don’t want to drop into the middle of the unknown in there,” Logan shook his head and motioned for them to be quiet.

The metallic door to the room was shut, and he placed his ear against it, hoping to hear something he could identify.

A scent caught his attention as it wafted out from behind the door, the glint in his eyes confirmed trouble was nearby and he held out his hands, extending his claws with a wet, metallic, snikt sound.

“Time to knock darlin’” Logan looked at Rogue and nodded to the door.

With a grin she hauled her fist back and slammed the door across the room in one strike.

Quickly Hank leapt into the room followed by Rogue who quickly circled the large chamber. Wolverine and Magik followed them in, Illyana with her soul sword at the ready.

“I see you figured it out, how delightful,” Adam lounged back in a large comfy chair on a raised platform above the room, where Wolverine remembered the military officials had stood and watched his conversion.

“I hope it brings back some lovely memories,” he grinned down at the shorter man, who was a ball of barely controlled rage, like a fleshy, hairy spring waiting to be unleashed.

“Where are the children?” Logan demanded through clenched teeth.

“Calm down all of you, it’s not like I’ve done any gene splicing on them… yet,” Sinister stepped out of the shadows behind the large man who looked strangely like a more human version of Apocalypse.

“You monster, where are they?” Rogue swooped down and grabbed hold of Sinister by the front of his shirt lifting him up off the ground.

“Ahh the lovely Rogue,” Adam licked his lips as he stared at her tight buttocks from behind her. “Every X-Men fan’s wet dream. Put him down please,” he clicked his fingers and suddenly Rogue felt her power vanish. She could not hold Sinister up any more than she could lift a skyscraper. Her strength had deserted her and he slipped back down to the ground, and she could not fly away either, which made her panic a little.

“Rushing in without thinking, that’s more Wolverine’s style isn’t it?” the large man behind her asked, as she suddenly felt his huge hand cup her right butt cheek.

Without a second thought she spun and lashed out with a back fist, which thudded ineffectually against his large muscular chest.

“That almost tickled,” he laughed at her as she stared at him in horror.

“That’s no way to treat a lady,” yelled Hank as he swung down from the girders above and grabbed hold of Rogue, and then began to swing away from the platform like a furry blue Tarzan.

“The Beast, lovely to meet you Dr McCoy. You will soon learn not to involve yourself in my business, and to never come between me and a lady friend,” Adam glared at the blue figure swinging away towards Wolverine, and then with a click of his fingers, Hank became a scrawny white man, with no more athletic ability than an asthmatic gerbil, and the two of them fell from the full height of the room.

“I’m on it,” yelled Magik as she vanished into limbo. With a flash of energy Hank and Rogue vanished as they fell into one of her discs and a few moments later all three of them emerged alongside Wolverine. Magik looked a bit drained by the experience, she always felt a toll on her body when she used her teleportation powers for side trips into limbo and back.

“Nicely done Miss Rasputin,” Adam applauded her as he and Sinister began to walk down from the platform.

As soon as they set foot on the ground, Logan was moving towards them. In a berserker rage he flew at them, slamming bodily into Sinister as the larger man nimbly and quite suddenly moved out of the way. Logan didn’t care he only needed one of them.

He slammed Sinister backwards into the steel girder that held up the platform and extended two of his claws, leaving a gap in the middle where Sinister’s head was situated.

“Tell me where those kids are now, or you’ll get the other claw,” he threatened.

“My, my, how dramatic!” the Aberration sounded positively thrilled at the turn of events. “I think perhaps you should tell him,” he nodded to Sinister sagely.

“Ok, I think you’re right Father,” Sinister was almost laughing.

“You two are going to pay for this, and for Storm,” threatened Logan, and felt the other X-Men stiffen at the mention of her name.

“Ah yes, the lovely Ms Monroe, she was so tasty. Has she awoken from her carnally induced slumber yet? I often have that effect on the ladies,” he laughed at his son who nodded enthusiastically.

“You have about three seconds,” rumbled Logan.

“If I were to do this, then how long?” Adam snapped his fingers and Wolverine felt a change. Immediately the blood began to flow from the open wounds around his claws.

Logan turned to stare at Adam.

“What did you do?”

“No more mutant powers, your wounds won’t close and your body will start to reject that adamantium” Adam grinned at him. “And lets just say, that I can borrow powers too,” Adam extended his hand and Wolverine felt a very familiar sensation as the magnetic force he usually associated with Magneto grabbed hold of him. He was yanked back and thrown across the room, crashing into the wall where he slumped to the ground unconscious.

“And then there was one,” chuckled Sinister as he and his father turned their attention to Illyana.

She reacted immediately, shoving the de-powered Rogue and Hank towards the door.

“Run!” she instructed as she produced her soul sword and ran at the two villains, knowing that it would be unlikely to have an effect on them.

Adam stood before her, chest out, waiting. She swung the sword and it passed effortlessly through his body, and clattered to the floor alongside his feet as he knocked it out of her hand with a thought.

“Sorry, I’m not magic, and neither is he,” he pointed at Sinister, as Sinister shot out his blue-gloved hand and grabbed hold of the young blonde woman by the throat. “Nice try though,” he laughed as

Sinister tapped the device in his other hand against her forehead and she immediately passed out. With a cry of anger, both Rogue and Hank returned and threw themselves at the two villains, who simply stood and laughed in their faces, as their blows had no impact on them.

“I grow tired of this, Son,” Adam said as he turned to Sinister.

Sinister pressed a button on the device and a sudden pulse wave shot out from it, slicing out across the room, rendering both of them unconscious as it hit them.

“Now, who do you think I should play with first?” Adam grinned.

Logan awoke to find himself strapped to a metal bench in an upright position against the wall. He looked around to see that he was in a smaller lab, which he remembered being behind the main infusion room.

He struggled against the bonds holding him in place and found that he was also unable to extend his claws. He saw an iv drip alongside him and there was a needle stuck in his arm, slowly feeding the clear liquid into his system.

“Ah, you’re awake Logan,” Sinister appeared before him with his customary evil smile. “You have the most interesting DNA, I have been studying you whilst you slept. All of you have the most delightful little nuances in your sequencing.”

Logan looked around and saw the bloodied, naked form of Hank lying on the operating table before him, curled up in a foetal ball with his back to Logan.

“Hank!” he was worried they had killed him.

“Oh he’s alright, he just resisted a little bit when I tried to cut some of the flesh from him, I needed a sample.”

“I will gut you…”

“Yes, yes,” Sinister brushed the threats away. “Time to play with some Magik,” he laughed as he moved over to another alcove around the room.

Logan spotted the still unconscious young woman, strapped to the wall to his right. Sinister stared at her for a moment, taking in the form of her body, the athletic build of a fit young woman, and he licked his lips eagerly.

He held up a scalpel from nowhere and began to determinedly cut away her bodysuit and then the underwear she had on underneath to leave her naked and exposed, her medium sized tits exposed to the cool air, causing her nipples to harden noticeably.

Sinister quickly released her from the shackles and carried her to the next alcove where a gyno table was waiting for her.

“Sinister you sick bastard, leave her alone!”

“Forgo the DNA of someone who can travel through limbo? I think not,” he turned his back on Logan and placed the unconscious woman onto the table. He placed her feet up in the stirrups and strapped her legs down and fastened her wrists in the leather shackles.

“Time to collect the eggs for today, my little chicken,” he smiled back at Logan as he produced a device that looked like a metallic dildo. With a click, the end snapped open and a series of tiny, fine, metallic-looking tentacles emerged and were then retracted inside as it snapped closed again.

“Ready to proceed, computer begin sequence,” he instructed as he reached forwards to place his fingers on the blonde haired lips of the pussy exposed to him.

“Sequence initiated,” came the efficient and feminine voice of the computer.

With a twist of the dial at the base of the probe, a blob of fluid appeared at the tip of the dildo. Sinister pressed the tip forwards and smeared the gel-like substance up and down the exposed slit, smearing it all over the helmet end of the probe.

He then began to slide the dildo inside the defenceless woman, and he used his other hand to reach out and stimulate her little clit.

“All in the name of research, and good fun, Logan,” he yelled back to torment the X-Man.

“I’m going to put my claws through your skull, do you hear me!”

Sinister ignored him and continued to work the dildo in and out of her, getting her nice and slippery with the gel.

With a groan she began to awaken, her mind racing with the sensation of having her clit stimulated and having something wedged firmly inside her pussy, moving back and forth.

“What are you doing?” she sobbed in surprise.

“Hush now my dear, I’m just collecting some eggs to study. Nothing to worry about, just lie back and enjoy it,” he smiled down at the concerned blonde.

She struggled against her bonds as Sinister ignored her and continued to work away at her pussy.

“Here, let me ease your mind,” he smiled and slipped a ring onto his finger, it looked like one of those novelty electric buzzers. He then pressed it down against her clit and it began to vibrate and send pulses of energy into her little pleasure nub.

Immediately her back arched and her head snapped back, her mind flooded with so much pleasure she couldn’t think on anything other than an animalistic level.

“Well that worked better than expected,” he laughed as she orgasmed almost immediately, shrieking and panting as wave after wave of pleasure flooded over her.

“You’re a dead man!” yelled Logan, deadly serious about his threats as he struggled to get free.

“Time to collect,” he said as he saw the light on the end of the dildo light up green. He pressed the light, which was also a button, and watched the look on her face as she felt the end snap open inside her, and then the little tentacles went off on their mission. The tiny, finer than hair tentacles snaked out inside her, making their way up both of her fallopian tubes to her ovaries. She could feel something deep within the depths of her womanhood and she wasn’t sure she liked it.

“What are you doing?”

“Stealing the eggs from the henhouse,” he giggled at her as the light on the end of the dildo turned blue. “Ahh, all done!” and with a twist of the dildo he slid it out of her pussy with a wet slurp.

“My probe has harvested all your eggs, so I have all the genetic material I need from you. Now to donate some of my genetic material to you, to that last egg my little friend here has positioned nicely inside your womb for me,” he grinned as he placed the dildo in a refrigerated container on the nearby metal table, and popped open the groin area of his suit to reveal his erect, blue-grey skinned cock. Without missing an instant he was upon her like a ravenous animal, sliding his rock-hard shaft into her dripping cunt.

“Like that?” he asked as he slid all the way into her and then began to thrust in and out of her.

“You’ve gone too far Sinister, all of you have!” Logan was thrashing against his straps, desperate to escape and save his teammate.

“”Increase the dosage, computer.”

“Dosage increased,” intoned the computer as Logan felt the extra drugs hit his system, instantly he was drowsy and could barely keep his eyes open.

“Any more noise from you and I’ll put you out,” Sinister threatened as he continued to fuck the blonde X-Man. He bent down and grabbed hold of the erect nipples with his sharp teeth, the points drawing blood from her rubbery nips as he bit into them one by one.

Illyana shrieked in pain as Sinister grunted in pleasure and slammed his hips forwards harder.

Without warning he pressed the ring on his hand against her clit again and was met with the fantastic sensations of her writhing around, orgasming whilst impaled on his erection.

The orgasm subsided and she panted, incoherently trying to form words as Sinister laughed at her, continuing to fuck her hard before pressing the ring against her clit, setting her off again. After the forth or fifth orgasm like this her cunt had milked his cock to the brink of orgasm.

“Time for some old school DNA combining,” he laughed at the look of terror and disgust on her face as he began to squirt his red-hot seed into her abused womb.

“No! I do not want your child, don’t come inside me!”

“Far too late my dear,” he gently squeezed her tits and rubbed the abused nipples with his thumbs.

“You’ll learn to love little Sinister Jr when he comes along,” he laughed at her again and pressed the ring to her clit one final time, causing her to thrash in the agony of the orgasmic ecstasy he was inducing.

With a final smile at her limp body he stepped back, allowing his deflating cock to slide out of her sticky box. He closed his suit up and then turned to face the semi-conscious Wolverine.

“Now for you Mr Logan, time to take some final samples of your intriguing DNA,” he held up the scalpel and walked over to retrieve the pieces of skin he wanted.

“My dear Rogue, you’ve never been treated this way have you?” he laughed as he slapped her across the face, releasing the grip on her throat with his other hand and dropped her to the ground.

“How are you able to do this?” Rogue glared up at him in anger and surprise. “How can you touch me?”

“I have taken all your powers away. They only come back if I choose to return them, my little slave,” Adam smiled and sat back in his large comfy leather chair.

“Come over here and sit on my lap,” he stuck his hand out and Rogue suddenly found herself hurtling across the room to end up on the lap of this monster.

Adam ran his hand through her thick mane of brown hair, with a solitary streak of white like a stripe, and he grabbed a handful and pulled her head back, exposing her face to him properly.

“Poor Rogue, the torment of having your youth stolen from you by your curse, unable to touch any man, no matter how much you desired him.”

Rogue wasn’t sure what to say, and eventually nodded slightly.

“Here,” Adam said as he bent forwards and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She was unsure if it was her pent up passion, or something that he was doing to her, but she felt herself wanting to kiss him back, and she did so.

“You are an eager one,” he smirked as he took hold of the zip at the front of her uniform and slid it down to expose the white cotton sports bra beneath it. “Nice bra,” he commented as he grabbed hold of it and tore it away from her d-cup sized tits. Her rosy red nipples were exposed and Adam took the nearest one in his mouth eagerly, before she could react.

“What? No!” she struggled as she felt the illicit thrill run through her, being drawn towards her loins.

“Be still girl,” he slapped her naked breast and then took the other nipple into his mouth.

“Pleas stop, it’s making me feel kinda funny,” she begged.

“I’ll make you feel all better,” he grunted as the shoved her forwards back onto her feet. She stood there for a second, disoriented as she then felt his hands on her tight buttocks, he groped and ran his hands around over them, before he suddenly took hold of the material and tore it away, taking her panties with it, exposing her naked ass to him.

“Nice and tight,” he slapped her on the cheek and smiled as it wobbled slightly. She hissed in pain as he slapped her ass again.

“Now, what’s down here?” he slid his hand down the curve of her ass and then between her thighs to cup her pussy from behind. “Very nice,” he whispered into her ear as he slid his hand further underneath her to reach up and tickle her clit. He then pressed down with his middle fingers and slid them easily inside her pussy.

“Well, well! What’s that I feel?” he hissed in her ear.

“No, don’t please,” she begged, as the pain and humiliation of all the lonely years crashed down on her, as his fingertips found her hymen.

“You’ve never been fucked have you? Little cherry girl,” he laughed at her. “Poor Rogue, only ever been kissed once. Well what an evening of firsts you’re about to have then!”

She tried to struggle but he was so much stronger than her, and his large arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

He held her with one arm and she sensed him doing something behind her, and then he took hold of her hips with both hands.

“Get ready for defloration,” he announced to her like he was mission control or something. He yanked back on her hips, causing her to fall back into his lap, and she felt the hard shaft of his cock pressing into her ass, before it slipped between the cheeks to rest there momentarily.

The Aberration’s hand was moving between her thighs again, manipulating her clit and playing with her pussy, finger fucking her and touching her like she’d never been touched before. “Imagine all you’ve been missing,” he hissed in her ear as he tickled her clit towards an orgasm.

“No, don’t touch that,” she begged as she could feel him pushing her over the edge.

“You say no, but your cunt is saying yes, yes, yes!” he kissed her on the ear as he continued to finger her relentlessly.

“No!” she shrieked as the first orgasm hit her; she tensed up against his body as he held her into himself tightly.

As she relaxed she felt something move beneath her and she realised her had repositioned his cock. She felt it now against her dripping snatch, and then he began to slide her down onto it.

“Please, don’t do it!” she begged him.

“You’ll thank me when I’m done,” he slapped her asscheek and pulled her down further onto his cock. He was a little way inside her and could feel her virginity pressed against him.

“There it is, your little cherry. Are you ready for me to burst it?”

“Don’t!” she sobbed.

“Oh yes,” he groaned as he pulled her down pressing his cock in against her straining hymen, then with a sudden tear and a shriek of pain from Rogue, he split her cherry apart and drove his cock into her virgin depths.

“You’re not a virgin anymore,” he laughed at her as she sobbed in shame. “Don’t worry, you’ll learn to love having a big cock spreading your pussy lips wide open. You’ll be a little fuck whore when I’m finished with you,” and he slid her back up the length of his cock, causing her sticky juice and virginal blood to run down over his hairless scrotum.

“Ah there’s nothing better than feeling the warm blood of a freshly popped cherry on your balls. Nothing like it, I tell you,” he began to bite and chew on her neck as he humped her up and down on his cock.

He reached back down and stimulated her clit with his hand as he fucked her, causing her to start to thrash around more.

“Don’t do that, you’ll set me off again,” she whined.

“That’s the idea, slut,” he jammed her down harder onto his cock, causing his hips to slap into her asscheeks, making her pussy vibrate around his cock, sending her over the edge again.

She panted and moaned as she orgasmed again and he continued to fuck her.

He spun her around on his lap, never taking his cock out of her and was face to face with her tasty tits.

“You have a lovely rack, you should show it off more,” he said as he buried his face into her cleavage and nuzzled at her tits. He grabbed hold of her asscheeks and began to lift her up and down, jamming his cock in and out of her, as she panted breathlessly as his cock worked her over.

He saw that Sinister had finished in the lab and had made his way back up onto the staging area.

With a further thrust up into her as he pulled her hips down again she had another orgasm, her mind stimulated by Adam’s pheromone scent and his telepathic ability that was stimulating her pleasure centres.

She sat quietly recovering for a moment, and then Adam spread her asscheeks apart displaying her tight little asshole to Sinister as he stood watching the show.

He immediately got the message and quickly freed his now erect cock from his pants again. Quietly stepping forwards he positioned himself behind her and then as she suddenly realised someone was behind her he pressed forwards against her tight little asshole.

Her mind reeled from the pain, unable to comprehend what was happening, then she felt his body behind her and realised what was going on.

“No! Take it out of there!”

“Your first assfuck, and your first DP,” Adam laughed as he began to move his cock in and out of her pussy again, as Sinister began to stroke his cock in and out of her resistant asshole.

“Pleas stop this,” she begged as the two of them worked their cocks in and out of her tight holes.

“It will end soon enough,” Adam said as he began to stimulate her clit again, causing her to moan and buck on their cocks.

“No, don’t make me come again,” she begged, the humiliation of the whole ordeal overwhelming now that Sinister was involved too.

Adam ignored her and worked her rapidly towards orgasm as he worked her clit and fucked her roughly.

Sinister laughed as he felt her tight ass squeezing his cock, he couldn’t believe that he was going to come again so soon, but it had been a long time since he had felt a hole this tight. She arched her back as she came again and he grabbed hold of her breasts and began to grope them as he rode her ass. Tweaking her nipples caused her to squeak in pain and then groan in pleasure as his father continued to fuck her pussy.

“I’m done,” Sinister groaned as he drove forwards into her tight asshole one last time, feeling her muscle squeeze his cock tightly as every inch of it forced its way inside her. He sprayed his load of hot cum into her ass, and slumped down on her cheeks, driving her hips down onto Adam’s cock as he did so.

Rogue squealed, she had never felt like this before, her mind was reeling, her usual stubborn self was being shoved aside in favour of this raw emotion, her base need for human touch and for pleasure was outstripping her better judgement, and they weren’t paying any heed to her anyway. She had felt Sinister come inside her and then he pulled his cock out of her abused asshole, while the other one continued to fuck her harder and faster. Her pussy was making a squelching, wet, slapping noise as he rammed his pelvis against hers, vibrating her clit each time he did so, and he was manipulating her clit with his fingers too.

“Now for your first creampie,” he groaned as he held her hips in place on him, making sure he was as far inside her as he could, despite her feeble attempts to pull herself away. She knew what was coming and she could do nothing to stop it.

With a satisfied grin on his face, the monster beneath her began to flood her pussy with his sticky white seed, shooting it deep inside her.

“There’s going to be a whole new gang of X-Babies in about nine months time,” chuckled Adam as he shoved Rogue off his lap and she slid onto the floor in an exhausted heap.

Sinister was lounging against the wall nearby, having recovered from his enjoyable fucking of her asshole.

“What of the other team?”

“Your brother and Ms Grey will handle them while they wait for us to get there,” Adam scooped up Rogue’s exhausted form off the floor and carried her down to the lab with Sinister following them.

He unceremoniously dumped her onto a vacant table alongside the near catatonic Beast.

“There you are, now get your genetic samples from her and then we’ll be on our way.”

Scott Summers groggily opened his eyes, and snapped them shut again just as quickly. Someone had removed his visor, and he daren’t open his eyes for fear of incinerating everything in sight.

“Where’s my visor?” he asked, hoping someone was nearby. He tried to move but found that he was tightly secured to a wall by the wrists, throat, waist and ankles.

“Scott Summers, how nice of you to rejoin us,” a rumbling voice came from nearby.

“Apocalypse, what have you done to Jean?” he asked, immediately remembering what had happened.

“I have done nothing, she has been taught a valuable lesson in the dangers of probing the minds of others. My father is much more powerful than any telepath, and he has simply inserted some extra ‘programming’ into her mind. Suffice it to say, she works for us now.”

Scott felt a hand on his face, sliding his visor back into place, and at once he knew it was his love, Jean.

As soon as the visor clicked back into its spot he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was standing nearby, her face blank, all emotion gone.

“Jean, what have they done to you?”

“She’s still in there, she just knows her place now. She knows who her betters are and she does as she’s told. Don’t you Ms Grey?”

She nodded and walked back over to stand alongside Apocalypse, her head down staring at the floor.

“What are you going to do with us?”

“Well as you can see, this area is a holding zone for the lab beyond. I have no particular need of you; my horsemen are all functioning at the moment so I have no desire to convert anyone. My brother, however, would dearly love to sample some genetic material from all of you, and my father? Who knows what he has planned for you all… Better you than me,” he laughed and walked out of the stone chamber, leaving Scott alone with his thoughts.

He had a pounding headache, but he had been on the receiving end of Jean’s psychic whammys before so he had recovered sooner than the others. The room was set up almost like an old dungeon, dotted around the walls were various restraints.

He could see that both Kitty and Jubilee were slumped unconscious in their bonds nearby, but once Kitty awoke she would be able to phase out and free them.

“Kitty!” he hissed, trying to be quiet, but not too quiet.

“Do not bother Mr Summers, they will not awaken until we allow them to do so,” the door hissed closed and the new mutant stood before him, large and powerful.

“Who are you?”

“I am called The Prime Aberration. I will tell you this as a courtesy, so you know who it was that has beaten your team. Your strike force in Canada was unsuccessful, they are all our prisoners, so do not expect a rescue from them.”

“If you’ve hurt them…”

“We’ll that’s such a relative concept, yes I’m sure what we did to them hurt, are they permanently damaged though? Possibly not.”

“They have aided our research into the future of mutant genetics,” Sinister stepped out from behind the large bulk of his father and grinned at his long time adversary.

“Sinister, what have you done to those children?”

“Nothing yet, why? Do you think I should? Are they so interesting that I should dissect some of them perhaps? A molecular splitter for some of the others…”

“You sick, evil…” Scott pulled at the shackles holding him.

“Do stop antagonising him,” Adam said in a fatherly, reproachful manner, like he was speaking to a naughty little boy.

“It’s so easy to pull their strings though,” Sinister laughed and stepped back.

“Oh, I can wind him up so much more,” Adam grinned and the door behind him opened. Jean walked into the room and stood alongside him.

“Do you like my new plaything?” he reached over and cupped one of Jean’s breasts, and she did not react.

Scott became frantic in his efforts to escape, he began to try and hit the visor against any nearby surface to either dislodge it or knock the controls to activate it.

“What are you doing?” Adam looked at the struggling hero. “Look if you want the visor off you just had to ask, not try to knock yourself out,” Adam took hold of it and pulled it away from the suit. Scott opened his eyes widely and stared at the Aberration, and to his surprise nothing happened.

“So what now? Did I forget to mention that I can nullify all mutant powers,” he smiled at the clearly annoyed team leader. “So what tasty morsels have you brought me?”

He walked over and looked at Kitty and Jubilee, turned back to Scott and theatrically licked his lips.

“Nice, they look like they’ll be tasty.”

Kitty groaned and opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus on what was going on.

“Scott!” she turned and saw the other team members chained up with Jean watching impassively like a statue nearby.

“Time to go,” Kitty said and moved to press herself backwards through the wall.

“Going somewhere my dear?” Adam and Sinister laughed. “No powers little Kitty,” Sinister grinned as he ran his nail down the line of her jaw. She gritted her teeth and glared at him.

Suddenly a burst of multi coloured light hit him square in the face driving him backwards, away from Kitty.

“Ahh I see Jubilation is awake,” Adam gave a warm smile to the final X-Man in the room, and with a wave of his hand he turned off her powers as well.

“Would you like to try that again?” Sinister was right up in her face, annoyed at being taken by surprise and annoyed at having been embarrassed by her in front of his father.

“I’m guessing you want that one first then?” Adam grinned at his son.

“Oh yesss,” he almost hissed in delight as he licked his lips and glared down at the younger woman.

She gulped in worry, having stirred up the hornet’s nest she now had to take the consequences.

Adam snapped his fingers and her restraints opened, allowing her to slump forwards, where Sinister shot his hand out and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up off the ground and glared into her eyes.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” and he grinned a big grin that bared his sharp teeth to her worried gaze.

“Leave her alone Sinister. Process me, you know it’s always been my DNA you’ve coveted,” Scott was desperately trying to save his team.

“I could, or else I could just do both. I will process you once we’re done with the others. You can stay right there, and watch,” Sinister smiled and then moved into the middle of the somewhat circular room. He pressed a button on the command pad before him and the floor parted to reveal a chamber beneath.

Like an elevator, a glass cylinder rose up from the floor and once the bottom of the tube cleared the hole, the mechanism hissed closed and the tube clicked into place, suspended before them the golden metal surrounds and the wet looking glass all shone in the lighting of the room.

“Nice choice Son,” Adam nodded appreciatively.

“Thank you Father,” Sinister pressed another button on the pad and part of the glass slid away to make a doorway into the cylinder.

Jubilee kicked and struggled as the much larger man carried her by the neck and threw her into the empty cylinder.

She spun around after her face smacked into the hard, cold glass, and found that the door had closed behind her, she was now trapped inside the cylinder.

“What’s that tube for, what are you doing to her?” demanded Kitty.

“Ahh, I love the anticipation,” Sinister’s finger hovered over the button as he watched the fear develop on the face of Jubilee. Once he had her frightened enough, he pressed the button.

Suddenly fine jets, embedded in the surface of the inside of the glass snapped into life and began to spray her with some kind of clear liquid.

Jubilee turned from side to side but the spray was coming from all sides, from above, and she could not escape it.

“What is that? What are you doing?” Scott knew they were capable of anything, that could be acid or it could be warm water, or even lemonade.

“Wait and see,” Sinister was gleeful in his anticipation.

Jubilee turned from side to side trying to keep the spray out of her face, and was also worried that they were going to try to drown her. The tube did not appear to be filling up though, the liquid was draining away somehow.

Suddenly with a wet splat, like someone had thrown a large blob of custard at the floor, a sizeable chunk of her yellow trench coat suddenly separated from the rest of the coat and fell to the floor in a rubbery, custard-like way.

Jubilee stared at it for a moment and watched as it continued to liquefy and then flowed away through the floor with the rest of the liquid.

The sleeves of the coat began to drip off her arms and shortly the majority of her coat was washing down the drain.

“My clothes are dissolving!” she shrieked at Scott, desperately begging him with her eyes to save her from this torment.

“Yes, it’s good isn’t it,” laughed Sinister. “Doesn’t hurt a living organism, just the clothing on the outside.”

With a tear that sounded like wet paper, large pieces of her red blouse and her yellow shorts began to fall away or slide soggily along her limbs. As well as dissolving the clothes the spray also served to wash the remains off her as well.

Slowly her soaked blouse and shorts disintegrated leaving her in her rapidly dissolving underwear. A moment later and the grey cotton bra and panties were gone and her little a-cup sized tits and her tiny little tuft of black pubic hair were revealed to the audience. She gasped in shock and tried to cover herself with her hands as best she could.

“Now the fun really starts,” Sinister pressed another button and then turned his head theatrically to listen to a noise coming from above them.

It was a gurgling noise, a sliding, sloshing, liquid noise, as something was being driven through pipe work above them.

“Here we go!” he grinned and a moment later, with a noise that sounded like someone regurgitating, a thick, gooey, transparent, almost gelatinous-like liquid oozed down into the cylinder.

Jubilee looked up in surprise as the first blob of the liquid landed squarely in the middle of her head and then started to flow down her head.

“What is that? It tingles,” she hollered over the squelching noise as more and more of the liquid oozed out into her prison.

The tube filled rapidly and Jubilee became frantic as she saw the liquid reaching up towards her head, she was going to drown. Maybe he was preserving her like some kind of scientific specimen in a glass jar. She frantically tried to stay above the goo, she jumped and tried to grab hold of the metal fitting at the top where the goo tube was pumping the goo into her cylinder, but she wasn’t able to reach it, a few times she almost made it but her hands were slippery and she would fall back down again. Slowly she felt the slightly warm goo rise up over her nipples, slowly filling the container.

“Please, I don’t want to drown,” she begged Sinister who just stood and continued to watch.

“You murderous animal! Let her go!” Scott glared at Sinister with unrestrained fury; he did not want to see another of his teammates die.

Kitty began to cry as she saw the goo reach Jubilee’s chin and slowly rise up to her bottom lip.

“It won’t be long now,” Sinister rubbed his hands together, enjoying the scene and the helpless X-Men around him as well.

“Scott, I don’t know what to do?’ slowly, tears began to roll down her face as Jubilee felt the goo rise up over her mouth, she tried to hold her face up above it but couldn’t.

A moment later and with a final breath of air, the goo rose above her nose and then her eyes too. A few seconds later and her entire head was gone beneath the clear goo. Sinister watched in delight as he looked back and forth between her frustrated colleagues and the young woman struggling to hold her breath in the tube.

“How long do you think she’ll hold her breath for?” Sinister asked Scott conversationally as he waited for her to quit.

“You bastard! I’ll kill you myself when I get out of here,” Scott tried to head butt Sinister but he quickly moved backwards.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be like that. Here we go now,” Sinister waved his hands towards Jubilee as the strain on her face finally gave way and she tried to breathe the liquid in. Sinister loved the look on their faces of his specimens, when they suddenly realize that the goo is breathable, and that they’re not drowning after all. It was priceless.

Jubilee was no less surprised than her predecessors, and she gave her friends a big thumbs up and a smile of relief.

“I love that, it gets them every time.”

“Nicely done, an oxygen rich liquid I assume?”

“Yes Father.”

The two of them laughed at Jubilee as they watched her move around her tank.

“I knew you were sick, but I didn’t realise you were this sick, and sadistic too,” Kitty spat out the words like venom.

“Well, now you do know,” Sinister pressed another button. “So wait until you see what I have planned next.”

Jubilee moved around the liquid, it was like being underwater in a swimming pool, a very dense swimming pool where you can breathe the water with a bit more effort.

Jubilee could see out of the tank clearly, and then remembered that they could see her too. Quickly she tried to cover herself, her modesty regained after her ‘near death’ experience.

She noticed now that the goo was making her skin tingle, it wasn’t a burning or an itching feeling, it was strange. It was like her sense of touch was heightened, and she could experience it more intensely.

She felt and heard a noise from above her as more of the goo slid out of the tube to land on the surface of the pool of goo. Then with a motion that looked like swallowing, the new blob was sucked down into the pool and vanished.

“What happened?” she yelled to Scott, unsure if he could even hear her.

“I don’t know what that was,” Scott’s voice was being relayed by speakers at the bottom of the tube as her’s was being captured by the mics at the bottom as well.

Suddenly Jubilee felt something brush against her thigh, and she was being forced back against the glass tube. She could make out nothing, but something was manhandling her in the tube. She squealed as she felt her legs being lifted and spread apart, her knees being forced back against the glass on either side of her.

She realised this left her pussy completely exposed and quickly her hand shot down to cover herself up. She reached down with the other hand and tried to dislodge whatever it was that was holding her leg, but there was nothing there, just goo.

Her hands were suddenly whipped up and her arms were held in place against the glass on either side of her head. She heard a loud sucking noise, like someone removing the plug in a bathtub, and then she felt like something had encompassed her breasts. She could see nothing there, but it felt like her tits were being constricted within something.

Then the sucking started. It was like her tits had been placed inside a cup that was attached to an industrial strength vacuum cleaner. Her nipples were stretched out and the rest of her tit was pulled forwards into the cup. She could feel something inside the cup stimulating her nipple; something was tickling it, feathering it, playing with it.

She could feel her arousal growing, as her sensitive nipples were even more sensitive than normal. Slowly she began to writhe, the pleasure flowing through her body.

“She’s really feeling that,” Adam smiled and gave Sinister a pat on the back as he watched.

“I can make her come with it, do you want to see?”

“Certainly,” Adam laughed.

“Bastards!” spat Scott at them.

Sinister manipulated the controls and suddenly Jubilee began to move her hips back and forth in time with the sucking and fondling that was happening to her breasts.

Jubilee couldn’t believe that she was this turned on, especially in this odd situation, in this very dangerous environment.

Her tits were being sensuously sucked in and out, her nipples felt like they were being flicked by a tongue, a paintbrush, a feather, sandpaper and thorns, stimulating them in all ways.

Her mind reeled from both pleasure and light pain, all of which was driving her over the edge. Her pink little nipples were getting larger; they stood out like thimbles now and were straining to burst as they were being sucked on.

Any moment now she felt like she would come, her mind would be overrun with pleasure and she would have an earth shattering orgasm while her friends watched on. She panted and thrust her hips back and forth, in time with the sucking, in a desperate, primal need for something in her achingly empty pussy.

Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her nipples, like a red-hot needle had been shoved straight through both of them.

Her head snapped back against the glass and she began to squeal and groan as she came.

Kitty looked on, embarrassed for her friend, her defilement in front of these people. And yet for some reason she also found herself picking out little details, unable to turn away from the spectacle with a kind of morbid curiosity.

She watched as Jubilee came, her body wracked with her orgasm, her little nipples standing straight up, oozing a little bit of blood into the goo as though they’d been stabbed by a pin. Her pussy was quivering too, and then the milky white pussy juice began to seep out from between her lips, mixing with the goo before disappearing.

Jubilee’s head was back, she was staring at the top of the tube as she panted, the residue of her orgasm still flooding her senses.

Kitty watched in horror as she saw the pink lips of Jubilee’s pussy slowly part, and then suddenly without warning, her pussy was spread open, as though an invisible cock had just been shoved inside her.

Jubilee squealed and felt her ass and pelvis being driven back by the force of the goo tentacle that was plunging into her poor pussy.

“No! Something’s fucking me!”

“The creature is a bit slow today, he’s taking his time,” Sinister commented to Adam as they sat and watched the show.

Jubilee felt the invader suddenly leave her pussy and then she shot across the tank, face first into the other side where Kitty was watching the show.

With a gasp, Jubilee felt a large mass behind her, holding her, pressing her into the glass tube, her tits squashed flat like pancakes as her legs were spread apart. Simultaneously Jubilee felt the thick goo tentacle begin to slide inside her pussy again and then a second later she felt another one begin to force its way into her virgin asshole.

“No!” she screamed and started to thrash against the glass, but it was to no avail as a moment later, the second tentacle was filling up her tight ass.

“Looks like he’s going for a DP today, he’s unpredictable, he hasn’t done that for a few weeks now,” Sinister nodded towards the tube.

“It’s sentient?”

“Well, fairly sentient. It makes decisions about how it’s going to fuck, which hole and that sort of thing, but beyond that it’s just instinct, it just wants to procreate and continue its species. There’s no grand plan in its mind.”

Jubilee could feel her insides filling up; the goo tentacle was pumping her full of more goo while the one in her ass was stretching her poor little hole wide open.

Jubilee thought she could almost make out the outline of the tentacle if she looked down at the reflection on the inside of the tube.

She could see it moving in and out of her, and then she saw a little glowing blob, a blob that was slowly moving down the tentacle towards her.

“He will steal her eggs and then impregnate her with his own, a strange and yet effective survival mechanism. She will have no viable eggs available for some time, which gives his child unfettered access to the necessary resources. She’ll incubate the baby and then give birth to it.”

“Meanwhile your creature is harvesting her eggs for your genetic research. Well done Son,” Adam grinned. “As much fun as watching this is,” Adam gestured at the pink nipples pressed into the glass being thrust back and forth at them. “I need to move things along, plus I want some action too,” he grinned and stood up.

“I’ll signal Apocalypse,” Sinister pressed a button on his control pad and then returned to happily watching Jubilee orgasming again.

Jubilee could feel something scraping around inside her, and then, when that stopped, she sensed something was happening, the tentacle seemed to widen and it slowed down. She hoped it wasn’t going to come inside her, she thought she’d have to shower for a week to get all the goo off, let alone any goo creature’s cum.

She could see the glowing orb in the tentacle now, she saw it moving towards her in the reflection, and it rose up through the tentacle. She saw it stop alongside her pussy lips for a moment and then it moved further along. She felt the end of the tentacle as it seemed to be softly stroking her insides and it slowly grew thicker, spreading her pussy canal wider. With a splurt she heard and felt the orb shoot along the tentacle, out the end and up inside her into her womb.

She orgasmed as she felt this, her entire system was on a knife’s edge and this pushed her over to come again.

“I see you’re collecting more samples Brother,” Apocalypse strode into the room and surveyed Jubilee’s plight for a few moments.

“Now I believe you were after some of Mr Summer’s DNA too. I have just the thing for that,” he clapped his hands like he was calling a servant, and suddenly Jean appeared from the room, obediently walking to her new masters.

“My Brother needs a sample from your boyfriend. Go over and prepare him,” Apocalypse pointed at Scott as he hung there, looking on in horror.

Jean walked forwards and stood in front of him.

“We should do as they say, The Aberration knows best,” Jean bowed her head and then reached down to where she knew Scott’s flaccid cock was.

“Jean, no! Don’t do this,” Scott begged her, trying to get her to break free of their thrall.

“It will be ok Scott,” she smiled at him and then pulled the front of his suit open to reveal his underwear. She pulled his tight white cotton underpants down and revealed his floppy cock.

Jean grabbed hold of it and began to work it up and down in her hand.

“I will help you my love,” Jean nodded her head and reached out to Scott’s mind, she began to nudge his pleasure centres, and she forced him to look at Jubilee’s naked body being defiled before him.

“Wouldn’t you like to be the one in there pushing you big hard cock into her tight little holes?” Jean continued to stroke his cock and his mind. She noticed that he was slowly beginning to rise to the occasion. “That’s it lover, here’s something else to look at,” she took hold of the zip at her throat and slid it down to her navel, exposing her d-cup tits in their lacy black bra. She pressed them together with her arms to enhance the cleavage, and batted her eyelashes at him. As he watched his girlfriend’s tits before him, Jubilee getting the life fucked out of her in the tube, and Jean toying with his mind, she then bent forwards and ran the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock. She licked it ever so lightly, playing with the little hole, pressing the end of her tongue in and around the hole, before popping just the helmet into her mouth, and then she began to suck slowly and powerfully.

“Oh, god,” groaned Scott. “Please Jean, stop now.”

“Yes, that will do Jean,” Sinister jumped forwards holding a plastic collection tube.

With a quick movement he slid the tube down over Scott’s erect cock and pressed the button on the top of it. With a slurping sound, the tube sucked itself down onto him.

He felt a tight cock ring close around the base of his shaft and then it was suddenly prickling him, tiny little needles delivered their payload into his erect flesh. The two little straps that had been dangling on either side, now wrapped themselves up around his scrotum, taking hold of his balls as they tied themselves up to the opposite side of the tube.

“Now to switch it on,” Sinister nodded to Scott as he pressed a remote control and suddenly the tube began to suck in and out, giving him a blowjob. “I can’t risk her wasting any of my sample, so the machine will milk it out of you. Those needles are delivering a stimulant and a Viagra-like substance so your cock will not deflate until I have every last drop out of you. Enjoy!”

Scott looked down in horror as the Perspex tube began to work up and down, suctioned tightly onto his cock, the vacuum being generated by a hose leading off to another machine, which was ready and waiting to collect the contents of his balls, whether he liked it or not.

“I see you like some visual stimulation,” Apocalypse twirled Jean around in front of Scott, stopping her so he could pull open the front of her costume again. “She has a fine body this one, we are all of the opinion that she will be the mother of the new mutant race.”

Scott could barely concentrate on them as the machine was doing its best to make him come.

“I think we’ll give it a try, what do you think, would you like me to impregnate you Jean?”

“Whatever you think is best Master,” Jean nodded to Apocalypse and averted her eyes to the floor.

“I like your attitude girl. I think I will breed with you. Get those clothes off now.” Jean wasted no time and quickly peeled off her orange and blue costume, then her pink workout bra and panties.

“Yes, a fine body for breeding, a perfect little bitch for whelping out new mutant pups,” Apocalypse squeezed one of her tits and then turned her around to give her a slap on the ass cheek. “Get down on your knees, and attend to me.”

Jean dropped to her knees and unfastened the mutant overlord’s armoured pants, to reveal his large semi-erect grey cock.

“Thank you Master,” Jean nodded to him and then took the tip of his cock in her mouth, she began to work it in and out feeling the blood flowing into his shaft as it became fully erect as she sucked on it.

“Alright, that’s enough. I have no time for dallying, you have done your job so now it is time to take my seed.”

Apocalypse turned her side on to Scott and pressed her forwards onto all fours on her hands and knees. Her tasty breasts swayed beneath her as she waited in anticipation for her master’s cock.

Apocalypse moved down behind her taut ass, he could see the red cunt hair below her asshole and he pressed the tip of his cock against it, rubbing it up and down the slit to moisten it further.

“The future begins here Mr Summers, you are fortunate to be able to witness me inseminating your partner. She will be the mother of the future, the new breed of mutant babies will spring from our loins.”

With a hard thrust Apocalypse drove his thick cock into Jean’s wet pussy, with a squelch it forced her wide open and she squealed in pain and shock.

“Most acceptable,” he nodded happily to Scott and then gave Jean a hard slap on the ass to get her to squeal again.

He slid the rest of the length of his thick cock into her and rested for a moment when his balls came into contact with her skin.

“Alright my little breed bitch, I have no time for playing around, this is only intended to plant my seed, and I have no time to waste,” and with that he began to slide his cock in and out of her, getting harder and faster as he did so.

Jean began to groan and wail as the large cock, which was jackhammering into her, was abusing her poor pussy.

Apocalypse reached up and grabbed hold of her shoulders as he drove in and out before taking hold of her long red ponytail to use as a leash. He pulled on her hair to drive forwards and pull her back onto him. Then he reached underneath her and took hold of her swaying tits. Taking them firmly in his hands he held onto them like handles and began to pull her back hard and fast, ramming his cock into her again and again.

Jean screeched in pain as he mauled her tits, using his strength and body weight to manhandle her,  
pulling her around however he saw fit.

He thrust into her one last time as Scott looked on in horror, having his third machine induced orgasm, with a groan and an accompanying squeal of pain from Jean, Apocalypse drove his shaft into her and began to fire his hot seed off into her mutant womb.

“Ahh, most enjoyable,” with a shove on her ass to help lift himself up, Apocalypse stood up and Jean fell forwards onto the floor, a gasping, heaving, sweaty, sticky pile of white flesh, red hair and oozing cum slowly dripping out onto her thigh.

“How’s it going there, Scott?” Sinister grinned and read the LED readout on the tube.

“You still have a while to go before you make a whole gallon.”

“Hello Kitty cat,” Adam smiled as he stroked Kitty’s scared face. “You’re the only one left, aren’t you?”

Kitty gulped in fright, and then clenched her teeth, she steeled her resolve, she would not let Logan down, she would go out fighting and make them all proud.

Adam snapped his fingers and the shackles retracted, she slumped down to the ground on her knees and looked around to see what would happen next.

Near her she could see Jean’s vacant stare from where she lay silently on the floor. Kitty looked up at Adam and tried with all her might to phase through the floor, but nothing happened.

Suddenly with a slap against the glass, Jubilee’s face and tits were pressed against the surface nearest to Kitty as the tentacle continued to fuck her.

Immediately Kitty sprang to her feet and charged for the door to the next room and slammed her palm against the control to open it. As it hissed open Kitty threw herself through the opening and bounced back into the room as she crashed headlong into the hulking form of Apocalypse who was standing on the other side of the door.

“Miss Pryde, how nice to see you again. I didn’t realise you were so moved by my animal magnetism,” he grinned and stepped through the opening towards her.

Kitty quickly began to shuffle backwards across the floor, she had seen the abuse he had dished out to Jean’s poor body and she had no desire to be on the receiving end of the same treatment.

She spun onto her hands and knees and prepared to leap up when she realised she was face to knees with The Aberration. She felt his hand on her head and suddenly, she was being lifted up in the air by the top of her skull, by one of his huge hands.

“Did you enjoy your little turn around the room my dear? Now I’m a busy man and I don’t have time to waste with you, playing hard to get,” he shook his head and tutted at her like she was an errant schoolgirl.

She opened her mouth to say something further and suddenly found his face pressed up against her, his lips mashed against hers and his large tongue was being forced into her mouth, dancing around her tongue. She wanted to bite down on his tongue but she couldn’t for some reason.

“Sweet and subtle, you taste delicious. I wonder how the rest of you will taste,” he smiled and licked his lips. “May I show you a trick with your powers that you may not have seen before?”

She stared at him in bewilderment for a moment, and then nodded slowly, hoping he was going to re-enable her abilities.

“Now if I do this,” he pressed a finger to his temple and Kitty suddenly felt her powers kick in, she could feel herself phasing, but it was different to normal. She became insubstantial, but somehow he was still able to hold on to her.

“Then if I do this,” he reached out and began to lightly tug on her clothing, and a moment later it simply fell away from her as it phased through her body and ended up in a pile on the floor. “A nice trick eh?”

Kitty tried to struggle again and then realised she would not escape so she quickly pulled her legs together to try and cover her brown-haired snatch, and covered her tits and little pink nipples with her hands.

“A table, if you please,” Adam smiled at his son, and Sinister quickly wheeled a steel operating table over to him.

Adam stared at Kitty again for a moment and then suddenly she felt her powers vanish once more, she was solid again.

“Now let’s see how you taste,” Adam slid her onto her back on the table and grabbed hold of her knees. He pulled her ass back towards the end of the table and then despite her efforts to keep her legs closed he pressed them apart to expose her sweet brown-haired pussy to his sight.

He fell to his knees in an instant and pressed his lips against her nether lips, he inhaled deeply and then looked up at her scared face.

“You smell delightful,” and he leaned forwards and extended his thick tongue, running the tip of it up and down her slit, just inside the lips. He sucked them into his mouth and moved up and down, before taking her little clit hood into his mouth to suck on it gently. He flicked the flesh back and forth with his tongue working around and around on it.

Kitty shuddered, he was manipulating her expertly, and in her less than experienced life, a lot of what he was doing was new to her. She would not be able to resist his efforts for too long.

She felt his fingertips touch her lips and spread them open to reveal her pink inner folds to him.

“No, please don’t do that!”

“You’re lovely my dear, what a delicate little pussy you have, and so delicious,” Adam began twirling his tongue in and around her opening before beginning to slide his thick tongue into her pussy hole.

“No!” she squealed in a combination of shock, horror, and fear of how she might react.

Adam began to fuck her with his tongue, moving it in and out as he licked around and drank in her juices.

“Nectar of the gods,” he smiled and licked his lips, making sure she could see the juices on his face.

He slid a couple of his fingers into her, slowly fucking her with them and pressed his mouth down on her clit again. He sucked and licked at it as he worked his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster, causing her to start to buck and thrash as the beginning of her orgasm overtook her. She pressed down on the table, tried to roll away, tried to push and kick Adam away and he prevented all of it, she was going to stay for the duration.

“No! No… no,” she panted as he worked on her, driving her forwards to her orgasm.

He flicked her clit back and forth with his thumb as his other fingers were jammed up deeply inside her. She thrashed again and squealed, and he began to rub her clit around with one hand as he finger fucked her with the other. A moment later and she was arching her back, groaning and squealing, and bucking her hips as she rode the wild bronco of her earth shattering orgasm, and he did not stop, he continued to rub at her and finger her to increase the stimulation making her almost scream in desire, frustration and mind-numbing pleasure.

Kitty lay there panting, she had never orgasmed like that before in her life, her youthful attempts with hands or objects had given her pleasant sensations and then later her couple of boyfriends had produced orgasms in her and she had truly enjoyed their encounters, but it was nothing like that.

“Ready for some more?” Adam smiled evilly at her as he unfastened his armour to reveal his huge cock.

Kitty gulped in shock, he was bigger than his sons, and she dreaded being torn apart by it, while some small part of her mind held a sort of morbid curiosity as to what something like that would feel like inside her.

Apocalypse stood at the rear of the room, he watched his father as he held Kitty’s legs apart and lined his giant erection up with her defenceless slit. The Aberration moved his hips forwards and pressed the tip of his cock against her lips, then pressed slightly further, causing the tip to slowly part the lips and slip just inside her.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked her.

“Please, don’t! I’ll do anything you want, just don’t do this,” she begged.

“This will change your mind,” he pressed his hips forward and Apocalypse could see the grey, thick, veiny shaft begin to penetrate the young woman.

Her head snapped back against the table and she screamed like a red-hot sword was stabbing her.

He continued to push further, sliding the full length of his cock inside her until he was in all the way. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, holding her naked tits against the cold metal of his armour.

“Tight! Hot, tight and wet, just how I like it,” he groaned in pleasure and then began to work her up and down on his shaft like a doll. He held her hips and was lifting her up and down, sliding her along the length of his shaft without taking it all the way out. Apocalypse was impressed by this one, he had never given her much thought before as she was further down the order of mutant ability, but her stamina, her will, her determination were all superb. She was taking everything his father had to offer and she hadn’t broken yet.

“Ok, you’ve had your fun, stop it now,” she moaned as he continued to fuck her.

“We’re only just warming up,” Adam turned and lay her down on the floor with him on top of her, her legs wide apart to accommodate his large form as he continued to fuck away at her tender cunt.

“I’ll make you a deal Kitty,” he smiled down at her as he held his torso up off her with his arms, while he continued to move his hips back and forth, fucking her all the while.

“What,” she groaned, managing to focus on the face above her.

“Surrender to me, do as I command, and I’ll release your friends, the children, all of them. We’ll even wipe their memories so they won’t remember what was done to them. Sound good?” he drove his hips in deeply, slapping himself against her clit. She hissed in pleasure and apprehension as she was trying to fight off her next orgasm.

“You’ll release them all? Why would you do that, you’ve already won?” she gasped between his thrusts.

“Yes I’ve won, but I want to keep you Kitty. The others are nothing to me, but I’d like you to stay, and by your choice,” he continued to fuck her and enjoyed watching and feeling her reactions as the sudden pinches to her nipples, which he did as he groped her breasts, caused her to orgasm again.

She lay still for a moment afterwards, and then as he began to fuck her again, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“How can I trust you?” she stared at him and then groaned and snapped her eyes shut as the tip of his  
cock hit a sensitive spot inside her love canal.

“It’s entirely up to you, we can just kill them and recycle their bodies, Apocalypse and Sinister are both good at making henchmen from other mutants, but I’d rather not go to all that effort,” he smiled down at her and gave her a few super fast jabs of his dick to change things up a bit.

She groaned again and closed her eyes in thought, and pleasure.

“Ok, just let them all go unharmed.”

“You have my word, now kiss me and you will be my new bride,” he bent down and pressed his tongue between her parted lips, kissing her passionately, and eventually she started to kiss him back.

Kitty came again from all the stimulation and as she thrashed and squeezed her pussy muscles tight, Adam felt the hot cum boiling up in his balls, he was ready too.

“The first load of my seed inside you, to impregnate you with my child,” he thrust into her again and again, fondling her tits as he did so before groaning in pleasure as he felt his thick fluids erupt out of his hard-as-marble shaft.

She groaned in pleasure and he slumped down over the top of her, blocking out the light from above.

He lay there panting for a few moments then lifted himself back up and gave her a kiss, which she returned a little bit more elegantly this time.

“Married and consummated the union all during the same fuck, now that’s multi-tasking,” he smiled as he rolled off of her, his wet and sticky cock sliding back out of her with a slurping noise.

“If you’d be so kind as to clean up the juices my dear,” he pointed to his erect and sticky member.

Kitty looked at him for a moment and then got up to her knees so she could reach it with her tongue and mouth. She slid as much as she could into her mouth and cleaned the rest off with her tongue.

“I can see that you’ll need some deep throat training to satisfy my entire cock,” he extended his hand down to her to help her up. “Time for that later.”

Kitty stood up gingerly, she was stiff and sore and her pussy and thigh were sticky from juices, not to mention that his cum was now slowly leaking out of her and dripping to the floor below.

“Time to go my dear,” Adam took her hand and pulled her over to him. He noticed the mess her pubic area was in and he smiled at her. “You can shower in a minute when we get home, I have a few friends who’d love to take care of you in the shower,” he gave Kitty a slap on her ass and suddenly the stone walled lab vanished and she was in a large bedroom.

The Aberration was now a normal sized man, one that she loved dearly and was very happy to be married to.

“Ladies, I’ve brought a new friend,” he yelled at the top of his voice.

A moment later she could hear the excited chatter from the room beyond as several women were making their way to them.

The door was flung open and she could see several women in the next room beyond.

“…Hope it’s not another redhead, I like being the only one here,” Willow barged into the room and smiled. “Oh wow, she’s hot.”

“Would you expect anything less from your husband?” Adam laughed and slumped back on the bed.

“Come and clean us up girls we’re both a bit sticky. We just had our first get to know you fuck, and I think it went rather well.”

Willow directed Kitty to the bed and laid her back down on it then dropped quickly between her parted thighs.

“This is Kitty girls,” Adam said to his other wives who were watching Willow’s mouth latch onto the other woman’s cummy pussy.

“Kitty, that’s Willow,” Adam pointed to the red head that was currently working her tongue in and around Kitty’s pussy.

“Hi Kitty. That’s kind of appropriate, huh?” Willow grinned and pointed at Kitty’s pussy and then went back to licking and sucking. “I think we’ll be good friends,” Willow mumbled with a mouthful of muff.

“Ashoka, would you be a good wife and come over here and clean me off too,” he smiled at the orange skinned young woman nearby.

She nodded eagerly and dropped to her knees at the side of the bed where he was laying.

“Of course my love, Sam and Jemma will help too,” and suddenly the floodgates were unleashed. The other two naked women who had been standing idle nearby jumped on the bed and began to kiss him, stroke his chest and generally fawn over him as Ashoka began to suck his cock into her mouth.

“Tasty,” she commented and smiled up at them.

“Oh, I want a turn too,” giggled Jemma as she quickly slid off the bed followed by Sam and the three of them took turns licking his shaft and balls before sucking the length of his cock into their mouths, one by one.

“Keep this up girls and I’ll come again, right on your faces,” he groaned.

The three stopped and looked at each other for an instant and then with renewed vigour they resumed sucking and licking.

“Alright then, you were warned, be it on your own heads, literally,” he laughed and laid back down to enjoy the skills of his wives, as Kitty began to orgasm with her pussy pressed firmly against Willow’s face and nose.

“I think I’ll like it here,” she moaned as Willow continued to eat her out with glee. “Definitely liking it here,” she moaned and lay back to enjoy her new sister wife’s skills.

“Welcome to the family Kitty,” groaned Adam as Jemma did her best to deep throat him. 


	7. X-Files visit

“See Scully, I told you there was something going on here!”

“Mulder, there’s nothing going on here!” Dana glared at her partner in exasperation and the two of them climbed back into their rental car.

Mulder shook his head, his brown hair flicking lazily back and forth as he grinned at his red headed partner who was glaring at him in annoyance.

“You need to look past this,” Mulder waved his hand at the truck stop before them, designed to look like some sort of log cabin, it was a redneck haven in the middle of the woods. “Underneath the tourist trappings and the back country paranoia there’s a real case here. People are missing. Why? Who knows? Are they alien abductions like Henry and June in there think? Maybe, maybe not. But there’s a lot of unexplained sightings around here, too many to be written off as nothing.”

Dana sighed and clipped her seatbelt into the clasp. She knew there was no talking him out of this; she just had to let it run its course. She stared at the round smiling face of her partner, he was using all of his boyish charm to try and win her over.

“Alright Mulder, convince me. Where to now?”

Mulder started the car and began to reverse out of the car park.

“Into the woods and off to grandmother’s house we’ll go.”

Dana was glad she had listened to her instincts this morning and had dressed for the country, so instead of her normal pants suit she had on jeans, hiking boots, a sweater and a coat. The layers of clothing managed to slightly disguise her medium sized attractive frame, but her piercing eyes and beautiful face still shone out from inside the hiking gear. Her eyes darted around; looking for the next hazard she would trip on as she followed Mulder away from the car park and deeper into the forest.

Scully, a medical Doctor by training, had been assigned to the X-Files area of the FBI a few years ago, and what had started out as an assignment for the scientist within her to critique and debunk Agent Mulder’s work, had evolved into a begrudging friendship, a respect for his passion if not always his inane beliefs in the extraterrestrial or the supernatural. But she had seen enough to know that sometimes you couldn’t explain everything. Mulder was still trying to solve the disappearance of his sister all those years ago, the event that had led him to become a profiler in the FBI. The small boy unable to protect his sister was still there trying to make it right for her and all the other victims, and Scully could understand that. That was probably why she indulged him on these wild goose chases, and if not aliens, there usually was something else going on, something more human that cried out for justice just the same.

“You ok Scully?” Mulder turned and grinned back at her. He was also out of his suit, for once, in jeans and hiking gear. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and a gps unit hanging over the other.

“Fantastic,” she groaned as she trudged forwards through the undergrowth and mud.

“The first campsite is just up ahead,” glancing down at the green luminous screen of the gps, he pointed at the line of trees before them and began to walk in their direction.

“Two local high school kids were camping out here and they never came back. They found their stuff but they’ve never been seen again.”

“Maybe they just ran off to Vegas to get married or something,” Scully said as she slipped over another tree root and glared at the back of Mulder’s head. “Was there any evidence to suggest anything actually happened to them?”

“No, but there was another three similar cases in recent months, they people have just vanished.”

“Anyone thought to look for a serial killer out here then?” she asked, stating the obvious conclusion.

“Yeah there’s been nothing found, so that’s why the cases ended up with us. Now I think there’s more to it than just a serial killer.”

“Of course you do. Alright, let me know when we’re there,” she looked around at the cold, wet, forest as the rain began to drizzle heavier, making the already ominous atmosphere even less pleasant.

“Great, now it’s raining.”

Mulder and Scully had found the campsite area from the local Sheriff’s reports and now that the kids tent and their gear had been removed, there was little to indicate they had ever been there.

“So what were you hoping to find Mulder? Alien graffiti that said ‘Quazar was here’ or ‘Earth Sucks’ maybe?”

“Mock me if you will…”

“Oh, I shall.”

“…But in places like this there is usually some kind of remnant, a psychic residue even. Sometimes they even come back,” he glanced up at the late afternoon sky, staring into the grey clouds.

“Mulder, there’s nothing here,” she sat down on a log that had obviously been used as a campfire seat and stared at him as he looked around the area before returning to her.

“There’s nothing here Scully. Let’s wait and see shall we,” he began to grab some sticks to build a fire.

“You were not a boy scout,” Scully looked at him in disbelief, as he appeared to know what he was doing.

“No need for that, I have a lighter,” he grinned and held up a silver zippo from his pocket. “Got any marshmallows Scully?”

“How long do you intend to stay out here Mulder? We need to get going…” Scully was watching the sun slowly vanish and the first twinkling stars emerge into the sky.

Mulder grinned as he unzipped the backpack and withdrew two rolled up sleeping bags and ground sheets, tied together with a strap each. He threw one to her and began to roll his out onto the ground.

“Oh you have got to be kidding,” she looked down at the sleeping bag in her hands and back at him as he laid himself out on top of the sleeping bag. The rain had passed and the starry night had slowly been revealed, so he lay back and stared up at the twinkling lights through the trees.

“Some country air, clean living for a night, it will do you good Scully.”

“Oh, you owe me Mulder,” she glared at him, trying to hide the smirk that was playing at the corners of her mouth as she rolled out the sleeping bag on the other side of the fire. She hadn’t been camping in a long time, and in other circumstances she might have actually considered this fun.

“Does Skinner realise we’ve gone looking for Smokey The Bear?”

Four men in black military fatigues, their faces covered in black balaclavas and night vision goggles had surrounded the campsite. They quietly watched and waited, ever alert for any rogue element to enter their op, but they knew everything should go smoothly.

The leader of the group was watching Mulder intently from behind a large tree; he could see the male FBI agent was still as eager as when the team had first arrived several hours ago. The target was intently watching the sky and talking nonsense about aliens to the female target. He could see the redhead was long past ignoring him and was lying there daydreaming, almost asleep. Now was the right time, He glanced down at his watch and pressed the timer, he wanted to see how long this one would take. He hadn’t tried to grab FBI agents before.

He pointed to one of his men and signalled to him. Two of the men responded, they silently withdrew gas grenades from their packs and pulled the pins on them. They rolled them forwards so they were in the undergrowth not that far away from the agents, and then all four men slipped gas masks over their mouth and noses as the grenades began to expel the mist-like white gas.

The men watched as the hallucinogen wafted down on the breeze to fill the clearing where the targets lay, the gas was heavy so it wasn’t filling the air; it was like fog and slowly became deeper and deeper.

“What’s that smell Mulder?” Scully sat up and looked around them, the area was slowly filling up with some kind of ground fog. “This isn’t a river bed or something like that is it?”

“No, why?” Mulder looked away from the night sky and saw the gas around them. “It is a bit of a damp earthy sort of smell isn’t it? I don’t think we’re about to get flooded out though.”

Suddenly lights shone out of the darkness, they moved back and forth, shining down on them, blinding them both in the process.

“It’s them Scully, I told you they’d be back!” Mulder moved quickly, trying to see what the source of the light was, to see if it was some sort of vessel.

The leader watched as the almost silent drone copter shone its powerful lights down on them, the gas amplifying the effects and Mulder’s imagination filling in the rest. The male target eagerly chased the drone as it led him towards the edge of the clearing, away from his partner.

“Mulder! Come back!” she yelled as her eyes cleared enough to see him chasing the lights off into the forest.

“It’s them Scully, I need to see where they land,” he yelled back as he disappeared between the trees.

“Ok, go,” whispered the leader into his throat mic.

One of the men immediately fired a tranquilizer dart at the female target, while another shadowed the male through the woods.

Quickly the female slumped to the ground, mumbling something about aliens as his men grabbed her and carried her back the way they had come in.

“Extraction successful, light him up,” he ordered.

The man following Mulder quickly circled around in front of him as his partner who was controlling the drone moved it around in a circular pattern to allow him to overtake the FBI agent. He was now waiting ahead of Mulder and as he approached the mercenary dropped a flash grenade and quickly turned his head to avoid the blinding light.

The FBI agent felt the full force of it, the white light exploded before him, knocking him backwards into the shrubs where he lay, dazed and confused.

As he groggily sat up the drone shone its lights over him, and once he realised the lights were upon him, the operator clicked the lights off and the two men quickly left him alone in the undergrowth.

“Wait! Come back,” yelled the semi conscious agent as the soldiers regrouped and then made their way off into the distance.

Mulder shook his head, desperately trying to clear his vision, he could see the white spots still, but he needed to get back, to find Scully.

He was not sure how long it took him, but finally, as his vision was almost clear, he found the crackling campfire.

“Scully!” he yelled, desperately trying to find any sign of her nearby, but she seemed to have vanished. His campsite was flattened down, the ferns and undergrowth levelled to the ground all around.

What had happened, the flare of light, had they taken her too?

He stared up at the sky, looking for anything.

“Scully!” he roared, fully aware that she had only come here because of him.

“Yeah, yeah. Scully, Scully, Scully, I wish he’d shut up,” another masked man stepped from behind a tree and joined the others who were carrying the unconscious woman through the forest to their car. He shook his head and looked back in the direction of the campsite. “I’ll take good care of her, old Buddy,” he pulled his goggles and balaclava off as they reached the secluded road where they had left their black van parked.

The thin, self-assured but slightly nervous looking man ran his hand through his sweaty black hair. Alex Krycek was a disgraced and MIA former FBI agent who had worked with both Mulder and Scully previously. Now, as on many previous occasions, he was in the employ of a certain syndicate of powerful individuals who had several times found themselves in opposition to Agent Mulder’s investigations.

Quickly the men loaded the woman into the van and climbed in behind her as one of them jumped into the driver’s seat and wasted no time in driving away. Alex stood, alone in the forest for a moment, until then sudden illumination of headlights coming from a car parked further down the road dazzled him He knew who this would be, the grey haired man who relayed the group’s wishes to him. He walked quickly down to the car and saw the cigarette smoke coming from the open window of the driver’s side.

Alex climbed into the car and sat alongside the small, yet powerful man. He was dressed in his normal business suit, smoking one cigarette after another, and he did not look out of place here in the forest, he was like the serpent in the garden of Eden, he had always been here.

“That went well I hope?”

“Yes Sir. Mulder has no idea what just happened, he’s out there blindly searching for her in the forest.”

“Good, well let’s get on our way before he stumbles upon us,” he started the car and they drove off in the same direction as the van.

A group of locals looked on in shock as the Sheriff and his men led the FBI agent out of the woods, they had been searching for a day and had found no sign of the lady agent.

“That’s another one gone Henry,” June nodded knowingly to her husband. The two of them had been running their diner for well over 30 years and in recent times the UFO activity that brought in the tourists had become almost alarmingly regular.

“Yep, about time to send out some more of them flyers to those UFO nuts again, let them know about the latest happenings. At this rate, maybe they’ll have a convention here soon,” he grinned at her.

“That’s terrible,” she grinned back at him, quietly contemplating how much money the UFO nuts would bring in to the town.

Scully was groggy and only half awake, she could not move her body, and she was not sure if she wanted to. Something in her mind told her that it would hurt if she did so; perhaps she’d fallen down a cliff in the woods or something.

She could feel herself moving forwards, she seemed to be floating down a long corridor and as she did she could feel her clothes falling away. She was unable to move and barely able to understand what was happening, Lights above her flashed off and on in the darkness and she could sense the cold metal walls of the long corridor as she slowly floated along, her jeans rustling their way down her legs to fall away and leave her wearing only her white bra and panties.

With a click she felt her bra unfasten and the back strap was hanging down loosely, flapping around underneath her, as she seemed to glide along. The bra seemed to be pulled away by invisible hands and then dropped to the floor, exposing the erect pink nipples like springy erasers topping off the nice pale meat of her breasts, like cherries on an ice cream sundae. With a quick flit, like a butterfly taking flight, her panties flicked away into the darkness, exposing her neatly trimmed red pubes. On some level she realised she was totally nude, and it bothered her, but she couldn’t muster enough mental energy to worry herself about it.

She floated into a larger room that she could see only slightly in the darkness, and couldn’t really focus on anyway due to the drugs in her system. Her forward movement came to a halt as she slid forwards onto something. She could feel a cold hard metal surface underneath her, her pert buttocks felt the cold against her warm flesh and goose bumps quickly appeared on her skin as she lay there.

Krycek turned to the men seated behind him in the observation room. He was now dressed in his normal black suit and his boss, the Morley man, was sitting behind him puffing away. Next to him sat another man, or so he seemed at the moment. This man was an outsider, a man who was from elsewhere, Krycek did not know where, and he knew that he didn’t want to know. Mulder would have wanted to know, but Krycek really didn’t want to know, he was happy worrying about the problems in his own world without ones from elsewhere.

He studied the newcomer for a moment, and he seemed just like he had on each occasion he had met the stranger previously. He was perfectly groomed, his hair grey shiny and slicked back, almost like it was a solid block of carved material, plastic perhaps. He was thin and pale looking, his skin was only a slightly better colour than his hair. He wore dark sunglasses and an ill-fitting suit, as though he had borrowed it from someone else.

The stranger seemed to sense Krycek’s gaze and he turned and gave the agent an unnatural grin. The stranger’s perfect teeth shone like white light in the darkness of the observation room.

“Mister Krycek, your assistance has been most valuable…” he said in a high pitched, almost sing-song voice, which did not really seem to fit the man before him.

Krycek nodded and looked to his boss for direction.

“Mister Krycek is one of our most capable operatives, as you can see we are more than happy to co-operate with your requests,” he puffed on his cigarette and sat back.

This was the closest Krycek had seen the Morley man to a worried state, to an outsider he was calm and collected, but to Krycek he seemed worried, agitated, even somewhat eager to please.

“Oh, yes. You have helped us greatly, and you shall have your reward,” the outsider whined in his high pitch tones.

Adam had forgotten how much he had enjoyed the X-Files show and was having a great time playing with the mysterious men in black as one of their alien masters.

“We would like to examine Miss Scully first, and then if everything is in order… you will have your reward,” Adam stood and shuffled exaggeratedly towards the door, playing the oddball role to the hilt.

“Perhaps… As a personal reward, you would like to assist us in our examination… Mister Krycek?” Adam turned and smiled awkwardly back at the man, who was staring at the naked redhead through the two way mirror as she lay on the cold metal exam table in the next room.

The Morley man nodded to him.

“Go ahead if you want to,” he turned away disinterestedly and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. “I have some calls to make anyway.”

Krycek looked back up at Adam and nodded, moving to follow him out of the door.

“My companions and I have come a long way for some fresh genetic material,” Adam began to shed his suit, dropping the shirt and jacket to the ground behind him as he walked, causing one of the young female nurses, who was milling around waiting, to have to rush forwards and pick up the discarded items.

Adam stood alongside the table, staring down at the almost unconscious agent, and kicked his shoes off before removing his pants to stand naked. Then before Krycek’s eyes he began to change, slowly at first, he became even greyer and his head began to bulge upwards while getting fatter. His eyes darkened and as they became larger they took on a mirror-like finish with no white left at all.

Adam had changed into one of those typical looking grey aliens that Mulder and every UFO nut on the planet loved to chase after.

“My friends,” summoned Adam with a wave towards the door, and a moment later four more of these beings casually wandered into the darkened chamber.

Krycek hadn’t been on this side of the glass before; he had never wanted to venture into the lab/operating theatre. Many times he had watched as different experiments had been carried out in here, research and genetic harvesting. Normally when these guys wanted more eggs they would just kidnap some dumb hitchhiker, strap her into the stirrups and stick the vacuum tube up into her womb to suck her eggs out, hell there was even a couple of ‘missing” German backpacker chicks still in the cells below as their ovaries weren’t totally barren yet.

For some reason they were treating Scully differently, they had even asked for her specifically.

“Why did you want her?” Krycek nodded to the naked redhead on the table.

“An inquisitive mind, I like that,” and Adam smiled in his strange lipless, toothless, alien way. He stared down at the sultry redheaded doctor lying before him, studying her attractive face. “Agent Mulder’s sister is with us now, and he needs to focus on finding her for our plan to move along as it has been ordained. This one is distracting him from his pursuit,” and Adam gave her an annoyed shove on the arm.

“We needed to push him over the edge, and your friend in there also tells us that Agent Scully has an interesting biological make up herself.”

Suddenly Krycek realised that the guy had stopped speaking a little while ago, he was now hearing the words in his head, some kind of telepathy or something.

“…Or something,” Adam smiled and nodded. “Yes… I’m inside your head,” and he tapped his long slender finger against his shiny grey-skinned temple.

Krycek stopped walking and watched as the table was wheeled into the middle of the room and a large overhead light came on, like a spotlight for a stage show.

Adam stared down at the pale redhead alongside him, and she slowly turned her head and tried to focus on him.

Adam reached out and ran his spindly fingertips along the side of her face and down her cheek.

“It’s alright Dana, you’re safe here with us.”

Scully tried to speak but the drugs robbed her of the strength.

“Agent Mulder was right all along dear,” he smiled down at her like a parent addressing a small child.

“You’re here with us, and we’re going to examine you, take some samples… oh, and let’s not forget the anal probe. That’s a must.”

Dana’s addled mind couldn’t process this, she was in a strange metal room filled with white light, and these little grey men here were going to do some kind of medical procedure on her, and she had neither the strength, the will, or the inclination to try and stop them. She knew she was going to just lie here and take whatever they chose to do to her, and strangely, she felt; she didn’t care about it at all.

Two of the other grey aliens approached the table and one stood behind her head and the other at her side. They looked down at her, studying her like a scientist would view any specimen.

The one at the head of the table pressed a button and suddenly the headrest dropped down, causing her head to hang off the end of the table. The alien reached out and grabbed hold of her with its long hand and began to examine her head. It pulled her ears around, peering into her ear holes, then turned her head to face the front again and spread her nostrils as best it could, causing some obvious discomfort to her as it tried to get its fingers into her nostrils. Then it began to play with her lips, moving them around, pulling on them, before it forced her mouth open. Its fingers darted inside her mouth, examining her teeth and her tongue, pulling on it, moving it this way and that, before pressing its fingers deeper into her mouth to the back of the throat, causing her to gag as her head hung upside down.

When it grew tired of this, it shoved the table headrest back into place, lifting her head back upright.

The one alongside her then began to grab at her fleshy breasts. It squeezed them and fondled them, obviously it was new to the females of this planet, either that, or it was just a tit man.

It began to pinch and pull on her rosy nipples, causing them to stiffen and the flesh of her areolae to contract around them.

They all nodded in appreciation of his work and he stepped back proudly.

With a wave of Adam’s hand, Scully found her legs sliding up and back, her knees were bent and the soles of her feet were flat on the table. Her legs parted, exposing her red haired pussy to the hungry gaze of all the beings before her.

Krycek was impressed, these guys were either telepathic and could control her, or he was telekinetic and could move her legs with his mind.

“We have both of these abilities, Alex Krycek,” said Adam’s unnatural voice in Krycek’s mind. “I sense that you find this woman attractive…”

Krycek suddenly found snippets of his memories flash before his eyes, little glimpses of Scully in days gone by. Smouldering looks, sultry glances, the occasional glimpse of bra when she was wearing a low cut blouse so he could see down her shirt when she bent over or something. Tiny little events that every man sees and saves away in the recesses of his mind, little titbits of fun, fuel for the imagination.

“Yes, she’s not bad,” he saw no sense in lying when they could read his mind.

“Then you may find the procedure… arousing.”

Adam moved forwards and from somewhere a tube sprang forwards into his hand. On the end of the tube was a clear plastic cup, not unlike a protective cup sportsmen use.

“Let us prepare the subject,” Adam reached forwards and pressed the clear cup against her pussy. With a suction noise it attached to her flesh, sucking her pussy into the cup as best it could.

Scully felt the sudden pressure on her pussy; in particular she could feel it sucking against her clit. She groaned in animalistic pleasure.

Krycek watched at the tube sucked on her entire cunt, rhythmically it sucked, slurp after slurp, eliciting the occasional gasp or groan from the semi-conscious woman.

With a nod of Adam’s head, two more tubes lowered from the darkness above. The other grey aliens at the head of the table took hold of them; one each, and they each grabbed hold of one of her breasts. They squeezed them, sliding their hands from the base up and outwards to the nipples, stimulating her entire breast. They repeated this a couple of times, smearing some kind of clear secretion onto her skin from the pores of their hands, making her tits slippery and shiny, like they were covered in oil. They pressed the transparent cup ends of the tubes over her breasts, swallowing them whole inside the cups and then with a whirr, the air was sucked out of the cups and the breast meat could be seen to expand and fill up the cups as the suction forced them to do so. Then at a slow, rhythmic pace, the tubes sucked and then released, sucked and then released, again and again, like the darkness above her was suckling on her womanly bosom, trying to tease her baby milk out of her un-cooperative nipples.

Krycek could feel his cock harden as he watched her nice rack being abused by the milking machine or whatever the hell it was; he turned and saw Adam smiling a strange alien smile at him.

“I can see this pleases you,” came the voice in his head, as Scully groaned on the table nearby.

“Very nice,” nodded Alex as he watched the show.

“Now we will induce hyper-ovulation and harvest her ovum,” and again Adam nodded to the unseen machine’s controller in the darkness beyond.

A thinner tube which had a metal crosspiece at the end of the tube, descended from the ceiling. The four prongs on the crosspiece at the end of the tube snapped open and shut like a crab’s claw, trying to grab hold of its prey. As it came closer and closer to Scully’s naked belly, a thin little needle emerged from the centre of the claw, and as it drew ever closer to her pale belly button, drops of some green-tinged fluid began to seep out of the end of the needle.

Krycek watched with morbid curiosity as the end of the needle touched her navel and then continued to press forwards, piercing her skin and entering her belly button.

With a shriek of pain and discomfort Scully reacted, arching her back for a moment before the sedative from the tentacle’s drug kicked in.

As the tentacle pressed down hard against her flesh the four ‘fingers’ on the end of the tube gripped hold of her warm belly flesh and tiny little prongs on the undersides of the metal bit into her skin to hold itself in place.

It was a strange thing to watch, Alex couldn’t turn away as he saw her belly slowly start to inflate like a balloon, inch by inch it rose up until she looked like she was nine months pregnant with the metal claw propped on top like a decoration on a Christmas pudding.

“The hormones filling her system will induce a state of super ovulation, and then with proper stimulation, all of her eggs can be harvested,” Adam’s voice said to Alex as the alien nodded again and his comrades nodded back.

Twisting dials on the ends of the tubes, above the cups over her tits, they activated the next part of the process.

Two more thin needles leaking fluid appeared from within the tubes and then shot forward like blow darts from pigmy hunters. The needles drove themselves into her nipples, eliciting a squeak of pain form the redhead. After a moment her breasts began to swell up, getting larger and larger until only part of the cups could now contain her large juggs, which wobbled like gelatine. As the needles pulled back out her breasts slowly began to leak milk.

Alex couldn’t believe what he was seeing, she’d had an instant boob job and now her new tits were giving milk too.

The sucking from the tubes suddenly made a lot more sense, and after a few moments of it, her tits were squirting out fine sprays of human milk that was quickly sucked up the tube into the darkness.

Scully groaned suddenly and Alex was torn away from her tits to see why. He saw that in the cup over her pussy, another needle had shot out and was pumping the stimulant drug directly into her clit.

Alex could see the tube pulsing; as though it was trying to regurgitate something, and a moment later it began to spit out thick globs of green goo, like some kind of disgusting green yoghurt.

After a few seconds there was enough of the ‘yoghurt’ to cover her entire pussy, and then the tube stopped.

Alex waited to see what happened and after a few moments he began to imagine that he could hear a light hissing sound. A moment later and Scully began to wriggle around like ants, or something was biting her. A moment later and the goo began to slide off her skin, slowly it dripped away in large globs and was sucked away by the tube, to reveal that it had done its work and had totally removed all of her red pubic hair, leaving her now naked pussy bald, shiny, and her skin was a glowing pink colour from being depilated in this manner.

Then something glinting in the cup over her pussy caught his eye.

The needle was still pressing into her clit through the little hood covering it and she was becoming more and more aroused. The tube sucked and sucked, and slowly the watery, milky white juices from her pussy began to pool at the base of her slit, droplets dripped out into the cup, only to be hungrily slurped away by the ever present suction.

Then inside the cup he could see a smaller tube with a penile like attachment on the end of it. It slid out and pressed against the naked pussy lips, a glob of some kind of clear liquid was spat out of the end of it and it waited a moment for the goo to ooze down between her lips. Then the tentacle moved and pressed the end of the cock-like head against her pussy, it slid up and down, smearing her juice and its lubricant over the metallic end, and then in one decisive thrust it slid the length of the metal prong inside her pussy. The ribbed tube slid between her lips and pressed deeply inside her.

Scully began to orgasm, her juices dripping down the length of the tube from inside her.

“She is ready now,” Adam announced to Krycek, and the tube inside her stopped semi-fucking her and went to work.

Krycek could see the look of discomfort on her face as something was happening inside her womb.

Adam gave him a running commentary as the end of the tube had opened up inside her and was sending out fine, hair-like tentacles to capture her eggs as they were disgorged by her ovaries, after having been tricked into releasing them by Adam’s drugs and hormones.

The hairs moved like guide-paths, like feeding hairs on some sea creatures, they directed the movement of the eggs and funnelled them out of her fallopian tubes and down towards the alien tube that was waiting to suck them up like a giant vacuum cleaner.

“No… what are you doing?” groaned Scully, barely conscious but aware that something strange and ungodly was happening deep inside her womanhood.

“It will all be fine my dear, they will all be gone soon. But we will give you something in exchange, have no fear,” Adam looked down on the stricken Agent and stroked her cheek lightly as he watched the tube between her legs pulsing as it carried away her precious, irreplaceable cargo.

Alex watched the twisted scene before him. Her breasts were being robbed of their milk, which these guys had caused to start lactating in the first place, and they were also stealing her eggs, her entire lifetime’s compliment of them, so they were also stealing motherhood from her as well.

“Well I don’t know about you Mr Krycek, but this always makes me rock hard,” his boss emerged from the darkness and patted him on the shoulder. “I think she can take care of me,” he walked forwards, unzipping his fly as he went. He pulled out a grey, half erect, wrinkly-looking cock that looked no healthier than the rest of him.

“Don’t worry, the drugs and hormones have her so horny that she’d fuck a goat and suck off a buffalo at this moment,” he smiled as he slapped his slowly inflating cock against her full lips.

He looked down at Scully, her eyes were barely able to focus on him and he saw the spark of recognition in her eyes, but he didn’t mind if she had some vague dream that her ‘nemesis’, the man in the shadows, had done something to her.

“Open up and suck it,” he instructed as he grabbed her chin between his fingers and pulled her jaw down, to open her mouth, turning her head to the side to line up her waiting mouth and his cock. He slipped the end of his floppy cock into her mouth and grinned as she immediately began to suck on it like an expert porn star or hooker.

“That’s right,” he nodded happily. “You know what to do you little slut.”

She began to slurp on his cock, working it with her tongue as he slid it in and out of her waiting mouth.

“Would you like to join in Alex?” came the alien voice in his mind.

Alex looked back and forth between the Cancer Man, the grey alien and Scully lying before him.

The Morley man was squeezing her nearest tit with his hand, causing milk to squirt out even harder into the collection cup, and held the top of her head with his other hand as he face fucked her. Alex looked down and saw that the collection tentacle was still lodged inside her cunt and was pulsing as it slurped her eggs out. He could see her shiny juices slowly seeping out from the edges of the cup and they trickled down her ass crack, pooling around her tight asshole before dripping down to the table beneath.

Alex nodded and moved forwards, unzipping his trousers as he walked.

“I have always wanted to do this,” he grinned and lined his cock up with her clenched asshole.

The alien watched from behind him as he began to slide his cock into her ass, lubricated by her pussy juice. With one long, slow thrust he had slid the length of his cock into her, and she groaned around the shadow man’s cock as she felt her ass filled with Alex’s cock.

“She’s just as tight as I thought she’d be,” Alex’s head lolled backwards, grinning up at the ceiling as he began to slide his cock in and out, thrusting back and forwards into her asshole.

“The anal probe… very nice,” smiled Adam at Krycek as the agent continued to fuck her asshole.

“I own your ass, Scully you bitch,” he hissed at her, allowing the rage and frustration of his recent life events to boil over, he was going to take it out on her ass. With a few quick stabs of his cock, Scully squealed as she felt it forcing her sphincter apart against her will.

“Nooo…” she groaned as the Morley Man drove his cock into mouth, trying for a deep throat but his cock wasn’t long enough, so he had to settle for tapping the head of it against the back of her throat and no further.

“Shut up, you need to learn your place,” he said to her as he gave her a healthy slap on the cheek, pulling her attention back to him and his cock.

“Very nice,” Alex grimaced as he felt her ass clench tightly against the circumference of his cock shaft, squeezing it tightly as he slid in and out of her. “Won’t last much longer,” he groaned as he continued to force his cock in and out of her resisting asshole.

“Yeah,” he groaned as he shot his load into the depths of her ass and then a few moments later her ass spat his deflating cock back out with a resounding pop.

Alex slumped backwards into a chair which one of the nurses had brought for him, and he sat there, sweating and panting as he watched the grey man continue to fuck her mouth and the alien tentacle continue to pulse inside her as it completed its harvest.

With a hissing noise like a serpent, the Morley Man slumped forwards, pushing his cock in as far as he could and he shook slightly, as he came in her mouth. A moment later and he pulled away; leaving her disoriented and dishevelled face, staring at him, almost like she was staring through him to the wall beyond. Her fat, juicy lips were parted and a trickle of his white cum was in the corner of her mouth.

“Nice work Agent,” he smiled as he used his thumb to push the cum back into her mouth and she automatically sucked on his finger for a moment until he pulled it back out.

He slumped back into another chair and went to pull a cigarette out of his pocket.

“Not in my lab!” came the roar of anger from Adam, which everyone in the room ‘heard’ in their minds.

The Cancer Man simply nodded sagely and stood up.

“As you wish,” he smiled and pulled his lighter from his pocket as he walked back through the door into the observation room.

“Now my dear, it is time for my gift in return for your eggs,” he smiled and moved down between her spread thighs.

Alex watched as he saw a cock form from the base of his torso, almost like he was made from modelling clay. It was as if he was simply pulling the matter from within himself and was reshaping it into the form of a cock. The cock grew thicker and longer, finally stopping around 13 or 14 inches in length, he wasn’t sure.

“I have a fertilised egg here for you to nourish, for you to protect and for you to give birth to. This is the first of many new children for you.”

Adam stepped forwards and pulled the tube away from her, causing her to gasp in pain as the needle was pulled out of her clit, ending the non-stop stimulation she’d been experiencing.

Adam pressed his alien cockshaft against her wet pussy and then drove it forwards into her.

She groaned drunkenly as she felt her cunt being spread wide apart by the thick alien cock. Adam slid it inside her sopping wet love canal and then he began to thrust it in and out of her. She felt her pussy walls being squeezed apart as the erect tube of his cock forced its way in and out of her, she mind couldn’t take it, she could not comprehend that she had something this large inside her poor little pussy.

As Adam began to stimulate her pleasure centres in her mind further, she started to thrash around in ecstasy. Scully felt full, she was as full of cock as she could imagine, her pussy and her womb were full of his shaft, and the secretions which were slowly seeping out of the pores of his skin were slowly filling her up too.

The thick shaft was more than a cock, it was a delivery system for the fertilised eggs of the grey alien’s species, but Adam was going to fuck her with it anyway.

Her pussy stretched to accommodate his cock, she was being filled to the brim and her mind was reeling.

“Yes, that’s right,” Adam smiled as he pinched the fleshy little clit hood at the top of her shaft, causing her to squeal, it was too much sensation, too intense.

Adam laughed as he continued to fuck her, driving her ass down into the metal table as he pummelled her pussy.

“They’re always tight as a virgin when your cock is this thick,” Adam ‘said’ to Krycek who was watching on in fascination as Scully’s poor pussy was being subjected to more and more torment from his thick shaft.

“Time to lay my eggs,” Adam chuckled as thrust his cock deep inside her.

With a roar of pleasure which reverberated in their minds, Adam started to come, and a load of sticky fluid gushed out of his shaft into her. This was then followed, as his cock pulsed and expelled them, by two or three eggs that were ejected from Adam’s shaft and sailed up into her unprotected womb.

Scully groaned and tried to stare down at her pussy, unable to comprehend what was happening to her. She felt herself filling up, and in a way she had never experienced with any man before. This time she felt truly full, the void within her womb was now filled and it felt good.

“She’s pregnant?” Krycek was dumbstruck, it was only minutes ago that the grey guy had fucked her and now they were claiming she’d been knocked up.

He could see her swollen belly, as she lay unresponsive on the table behind them, but he had assumed it was just a result of the things they had done to her, perhaps it was filled with air and would dissipate.

“Yes, she incubates our children now, even as we speak she is heading towards birth and imminent motherhood.”

Alex was stunned and nodded at them as the other two grey aliens continued to milk her sexy new tits, which were full of milk, constantly ready to gush out into the tubes.

“She will come with us to deliver the children and then we will return her at some point,” Adam was ‘speaking’ to the Morley Man who nodded a simple yes of acceptance.

“Mulder will go nuts!” Alex stared at him.

“That’s the point, Mr Krycek,” he smiled and puffed on his cigarette and then wandered off through the cloud of smoke to disappear into the darkness. “I’m leaving now if you still want a lift My Krycek,” he voice floated back through the room.

Alex looked back at Scully one last time, it was an image seared into his mind. Lying naked on her back, big tits being sucked up into the tubes as milk squirted out, her belly full and swollen wobbled in response to the jerks from the milking tubes, and she lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Alex turned and left the room to head back to D.C. with his boss.

Adam stroked Scully’s face and gently detached the milking tubes from her swollen tits.

“Time to go Agent Scully,” he smiled and then a moment later the two of them were back in his bedroom.

Scully suddenly came back to life and sat up on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows, her big pregnant belly in the way.

“What’s going on here?”

“Don’t worry, my bride. I’ll take care of you from now on,” Adam smiled at her.

Scully stared at him, and the longer she did, the more handsome he seemed to become.

“Ok,” she agreed and leaned towards him as he moved forwards to kiss her. They shared a passionate kiss and then he pressed a button on the intercom on his bedside table.

“Ladies, prepare the nursery room, we have our first new mother-to-be here.”

“Really? Oh I wanna see…” Willow’s excited voice crackled back through the speaker as it clicked off and he could hear the excited footfalls, as his other wives ran towards the bedroom, Willow in the lead no doubt.

“Get ready Dana, they’re going to love you to death.”

 

 


	8. Modern Family visit

Phil looked up and grinned at the camera, the middle aged dark haired man put his arm around his attractive, harassed looking, blonde wife.

“Well tonight is ladies night,” Phil giggled like a schoolboy.

Claire slapped him on the arm.

“What he means is that the girls and I are going out to celebrate Alex’s 18th birthday. Gloria, Haley,

Alex and I are going to dinner and then a dance club for some fun,” Claire smiled her infectious smile at the camera.

“And the guys are all going to Jay’s house, for Pizza, beers, beef jerky and tv sports. An evening for men,” Phil nodded sagely at the camera.

“I just hope the room’s ventilated,” said Claire with a straight face. Phil continued to nod sagely.

“Jay!” yelled Gloria, the South American bombshell, who exploded into the kitchen in a whirl of cleavage-exposing, red, shimmering fabric. The red, thigh-length, skin-tight dress hugged her shapely curves as she fastened her earrings into place, clutching a small red purse in her hand. Her ample breasts were highlighted by the plunging neckline of the dress, and the ruby necklace that dangled down into her cleavage. Her long dark brown hair framed her beautiful face and full lips, as she smiled at her extended family. Phil was sitting in the kitchen with his wife Claire, who was wearing a beautiful little black dress that showed off her athletic body, her long blonde hair was tied up behind her head and her long diamond earrings sparkled in the light.

“Jay!” Gloria’s voice was becoming higher pitched as she continued to yell.

“What is it dear?” Jay looked into the kitchen, a tired older man with the burdens of a younger second wife and her son, along with a complicated, mixed, extended family. Jay smiled and ran his hand through what was left of his greying hair.

“Pheel and Claire are here,” she said in her thick, sultry, accent, pointing at the two of them.

Jay smiled at his adult daughter and her husband.

“Ok dear, well have fun tonight,” he gave Gloria a kiss on the cheek and she smiled cheekily back at him.

“I am a latino, we know all about having fun. Alex will have the time of the end of her life tonight,” she said, misquoting the saying, as she always tended to do.

Phil nodded in agreement with her, oblivious to what she was saying and just went along with it.

“I’ll drop them off and then I’ll be back,” he nodded to Jay as he herded the two ladies out the door to the car where his daughters were waiting.

“Ok, see you when you get back.”

Haley finished eating her salad and looked up at her sister. Haley was wearing a long cream coloured dress and her round face was smiling, her long brown hair was tied up and some hung down in thick ringlets on either side of her face. This was a dress she’d recently reviewed for her blog and had managed to wrangle a loan of it for the evening. All she needed was to be noticed by some hot guys and her evening would be a success in her mind.

“Hey Alex, what will you do if some guy talks to you?” she teased her younger sister.

Alex looked up from her steamed vegetables and small steak and dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

“I have spoken to guys before,” Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head at her giggling sister. Alex had dressed up for the evening, more than she normally did. She had taken a leaf out of Gloria’s book and was wearing a tighter dress than her sister. It was a silvery grey dress that also highlighted the fact that her bust was somewhat larger than her older sister’s. Her long brown hair hung down, framing her face nicely.

“Stop teasing your sister Haley,” Claire slipped into mom mode and glared at her older daughter.

“Please, let’s have a fun night without the bickering.”

“Oh please, Mom. If she can’t take that…”

Gloria’s head snapped around, from her small makeup mirror where she had been fixing up the red lipstick on her sensual lips, to stare intently at Haley.

“Do as your mother says,” she barked, in a tone which suggested arguing probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Oh come on…”

Gloria glared at her, and made the gesture with her fingers, pointing at her own eyes and then back at Haley, to indicate she was watching her.

“Ok…” Haley wasn’t sure how to respond to that so she thought it was best to stop now.

“Anyway, so is everyone excited about the rest of the night?” Claire asked buoyantly.

“Oh jes, dancing is in my blood,” purred Gloria as she smiled at them all, everything else forgotten.

“Tango, salsa, all the dances of love come from my people,” she closed her eyes and swayed in her chair to imaginary music, holding one hand on her stomach and the other up in the air as though she was holding the hand of her dance partner.

“Wait until ju see the night we have planned,” Gloria nodded to Alex. “Ju will have the time of your lives,” her eyes sparkled with anticipation and delight as she smiled at the worried eighteen-year-old.

“This should be interesting,” laughed Haley.

“How did you score an invite to Tempus?” Haley was stunned and impressed, as she stood dumbstruck out on the footpath outside the exclusive club.

“Your Dad knows a guy who knows the owner so he got us tickets. We’re not totally out of the loop, we’ve still got connections,” Claire smiled at her stunned daughter. She linked arms with her, Alex on the other side and Gloria next to Alex at the end, and like a line of quarterbacks they marched to the front of the line of hopefuls, Claire presented their invitation and were promptly escorted inside.

The long entrance hall was dark and then they emerged into the explosion of light and sound that was the dance floor, and then a moment later the heat hit them too. Heat from the throng of sweaty, gyrating bodies that were all rising and falling to the beat from the DJ.

“Wow, this is loud,” yelled Alex to her mom.

“What?” yelled Claire back to her.

Haley grinned and scanned the room looking for hot guys, she wanted a drink and there had to be someone here who wanted to buy her one.

Before they could do anything else, a large security guy appeared from the crowd in front of them and made his way across the small room.

“You Claire?” he yelled to Claire as she stared at him.

She nodded, impressed by the large handsome man in front of her.

“Your room’s ready,” he gestured that they should follow him and made his way to a door at the rear of the tables.

He swung the door open and inside they could see a smaller version of the room outside. There were a couple of tables, a dance floor, and a private bar.

Haley looked around in awe.

“A VIP room, you’re kidding me.”

“Your Mom’s pretty cool now eh?”

They all sat down and the barman was alongside them in an instant.

Immediately the four of them found glasses of champagne in front of them.

Alex immediately went to turn and tell the guy she wasn’t twenty-one, but before she could open her mouth her sister had pre-empted her and gave her a kick under the table.

“What was that for?” she hissed at Haley.

“Shut up and drink your drink, birthday girl.”

Alex looked to her mother for some direction, and she could see Claire struggling with the dilemma for a moment.

“Happy Birthday,” yelled Gloria as she held up her glass in a toast.

Claire made her decision and did the same thing, clinking her glass against Gloria’s.

“Just for tonight, don’t tell anyone,” she smiled at Alex.

“Very cool Mom,” Haley nodded and the two sisters added their glasses to the toast and then all four of them took their first swig of the night.

Haley had been chatting to the hot barman as he had been keeping the table supplied with drinks, but deep down she knew he was just being nice to a customer, he had seen every rich girl in town, and most of them had probably come onto him. He probably had a string of hot rich chicks that looked after him; he didn’t need some college drop out. But she continued to flirt with him just the same.

Suddenly music came on, a driving beat, and the door to the room was thrown open. In the doorway stood a handsome, muscular man. He was wearing black pants, no shirt, a shirt collar with a bow tie and the sleeve cuffs of a shirt with cufflinks to complete the image. His hair was slicked back and his muscular chest was oiled and rippled as he moved in and closed the door behind him.

“Oh jes, jes, jes!” shouted Gloria in glee. “Ladies, the entertainment is here!” she clapped her hands excitedly.

“What entertainment?” asked Claire anxiously.

“I think it’s pretty obvious Mom,” grinned Haley as the guy danced over and began to gyrate the crotch of his skintight pants in Claire’s face.

“Oh,” Claire said, understanding what was going on now. “Oh my!” she giggled and took another swig of her drink as the exotic dancer continued his act and then pulled Gloria’s chair out so that he could sit on her lap and give her a sort of lap dance.

Gloria laughed heartily as she watched the handsome ass move up and down in her lap.

“If I was a man, my dick would be like a pole cat now, it would be hard like rocks,” giggling and mangling phrases as she went.

“Ok, well that’s not weird at all,” Haley laughed.

Alex didn’t know what to do or where to look when the guy suddenly appeared in front of her. He spun her chair around, stroked her hair softly and then suddenly put one foot up on the back of the chair behind her shoulder, this put his crotch right up in her face, and she could smell the sweaty manliness of his body.

“Um, hi,” she said, waving meekly to him.

“Birthday girl!” he announced, and even the words sounded like they would emerge from his body and devour her. “Do I have a present for you,” he grinned and then danced away from her as she sat there unsure of what to do next.

“Here, have another drink,” her sister smiled and handed her a full glass of champagne.

Adam was enjoying his evening so far; he had appeared as the handsome exotic dancer and had put them all slightly on edge. The pheromones he was pumping out into the air and the free drinks he was supplying them with were both having the desired effect.

When he had pulled his tights off to reveal his little thong underwear and muscular legs and ass the four of them had almost swooned off their chairs in desire and anticipation. He danced around and had copped a feel of each of them, as they began to caress his legs or his chest, and Gloria his ass cheeks, he would respond by stroking their cheeks and then moving his hand down their necks before fondling their tits through their dresses, and Gloria had just grabbed his hand from her cheek and put it straight onto her tits, informing him that she knew that’s what he really wanted to have his hands on.

“The do not disturb sign is on the door,” he announced, and Gloria squealed in excitement.

“Now we can play some games,” and they all applauded, Alex was a little less enthusiastic, she was less confident and she hoped this guy didn’t do anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

An instant later and the bartender handed her another full glass of Champagne, and the other three happily grabbed theirs from him too.

The other three had seen strippers before and were happy to play along with the routine.

“Is it a bit hot in here?” he asked and they all squealed in excitement.

“Is that a yes?” he asked and they all answered affirmatively.

“Are you a bit hot Birthday Girl?” he danced over to her, and Alex looked up at him, dumbstruck and simply nodded and then giggled.

He held out his hand to her and pulled her up onto the dance floor with him.

He began to dance sensuously with her, it was like a shimmering fluid form of tango or something; he held her close to him and stared deeply into her eyes, deep into the depths of her soul. She was mesmerised by this as he held her to his chest and swayed her hips from side to side. Then suddenly he spun her around and pulled her back against his chest, so she could feel his muscular pecs pressing into her naked shoulder blades. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slid the other one up and cupped her left breast and continued to dance hypnotically with her.

Gloria and Haley cheered them on and Claire was a bit unsure, but went along with the crowd.

Adam moved back from her and with a quick movement of his hand he unzipped her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor, revealing her black, lacy strapless bra and black satin panties.

“Very nice,” he spun her around and smiled into the startled girl’s eyes.

Gloria and Haley hooted and hollered their approval.

“Go Alex,” yelled Haley as she jumped up excitedly.

“Now, I think that might be a bit too far,” Claire started to get up and looked at Gloria for support. Gloria gave her a glare and motioned with her eyes that she should sit back down.

“Ju should not be being embarrassment to jour daughter. It is just some fun,” Gloria nodded at her as Claire allowed her judgement to be overridden and she took another swig from her drink.

“I’m here if you need me honey,” she yelled in support and Gloria and Haley laughed as though she’d been joking.

“I will be jour backup sweetie. Call me if ju need help,” laughed Gloria as she watched the dancer fondling Alex’s butt cheeks through her panties as he kissed her long and hard. With a sudden gasp for air Alex breathed as he broke off the kiss and then danced away from her with her dress.

She looked at him for a moment and when she realized her dress wasn’t coming back she sat down on her chair.

“Well done Alex,” Haley patted her on the arm in support as Alex took a big swig from her glass to recover.

“Whoa baby,” grinned Alex as she thought about the tongue wrestle she’d just had. “That was amazing!”

“I think the rest of you are out of place now, only the Birthday Girl and I are properly attired for these temperatures,” announced Adam as he danced around them, stroking and feeling them as he went.

Gloria needed no second invitation and within an instant she was up unzipping her dress and allowing it to fall down to reveal her elaborately embroidered black and red satin bra and panties set, along with the black lacy thigh-high stay-up stockings she was wearing.

“Go Gloria,” applauded Adam as she smiled at him and sat back proudly in her chair to drink another drink.

Haley also shed her dress, undoing the clasp at the neck and then the ties inside the dress that held the halves of the dress in place. Haley’s smaller breasts were unveiled, as she was not wearing a bra, and Adam whistled appreciatively. Wearing only her high heels and her white lacy panties she sat back in her seat too, leaving only her mom standing, dumbstruck by the whole turn of events.

“Come on Claire, I thought you were the cool mom?”

“Ok, I’ll show you,” she said with a confident nod. “I’m still a hot piece of ass,” she pulled the straps down over her shoulders and slid the entire dress down her body in one movement. Like her youngest daughter she was wearing a black lacy bra and panties set, but unlike her daughter her rack was nowhere near as impressive in size, but she liked to keep the ‘girls’ in check with a bra anyway, unlike her older daughter obviously.

She adjusted her black lacy stayups and sat down gingerly, hoping that the seat wouldn’t be too cold against her ass cheeks.

“Bravo Claire, yes you are still a hot piece of ass,” Adam smiled.

“Damn right,” nodded Claire, feeling justified, and took a triumphant swig of her drink. “I can do it all, you ask Phil, I turn his world inside out.”

“Oh Mom, gross!” Haley laughed at her.

“Why don’t you have a bra on, little miss fashion blogger?” asked her Mom now that her attention had been drawn back to her.

“Ease of access Mom, what do you think...”

“Oh… OH!” Claire realised what her daughter meant. “Well wait until I’ve gone home before you let some guy have easy access to them, I don’t need to see my daughter doing that…”

Adam laughed at that as he rejoined the conversation, happy that his efforts were loosening their tongues and their morals.

“The night is young, there’s plenty of time for that sort of thing later on…”

Claire reluctantly removed her bra to reveal her small tits and little erect pink nipples.

“Here you go Claire,” Adam handed her a nickel and she looked at it for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

“Start with a nickel and then if you can keep that balanced on your tit above your nipple then you can work up to a quarter like Gloria here,” and he reached over and fondled her large brown nipples, causing the areolae to shrink up in excitement. Gloria smiled proudly, she had been able to balance each of the different coins he had given her on her ample tits, the quarter had stayed up, resting on her chest above her nipple without rolling off, until Haley had tickled her.

Alex had also managed to hold the coins up longer than Haley, she had been a bit unsure of removing her bra in front of a man, her naked breasts were a private thing and she hadn’t shared them with anyone as yet, they’d been groped by guys through her clothes, especially lately since they’d ballooned up in size, but she’d never been in a fully intimate situation with any guy yet.

Peer pressure and the positive response she got from Adam allowed her to continue on so once she had removed her bra to reveal her tasty tits with their pert little nipples, she happily continued on with the challenge.

Haley had giggled straight away as soon as the coin had touched her skin and was immediately eliminated.

Adam flicked Claire’s nipple a few times to make sure it was properly erect, and then placed the coin he had been holding in his hand, onto her chest, resting it on top of her nipple. Then they all waited for it to roll off.

The nickel stayed in place so after a moment Adam congratulated her and swapped it for a quarter.

Again he fondled her nipples, making her squirm in her seat as he then dropped the coin into place.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” she immediately whispered, becoming more turned on by this strange man.

Immediately the coin rolled off and a tie was declared between Alex and Gloria.

“A tie breaker is required, what should we do?”

“Oh, come here,” Gloria said indignantly. When Adam was within arms reach she whipped his thong underwear down to reveal his erect cock. “I can see what ju want,” she grinned at him and blew him a kiss before she bent forwards and drove his cock between her red lips, deep throating him in one smooth motion.

She pulled his cock out with a wet pop and smiled up at him.

“I am very good at this, how ju say… cocksucking,” she smiled and sucked him back in.

“Alex, are you just going to let her steal the win away from you?” Haley was egging her on.

“What?” Alex was shocked, just as shocked as she was by seeing Gloria suddenly start sucking on this guy’s cock.

Haley gave her a shove forwards so that she slid off her chair and dropped to her knees alongside Gloria.

“Ju want a turn?” she asked Alex when she pulled the cock out of her mouth. “Well good for ju,” she smiled and guided the cock in her hand towards Alex’s surprised mouth.

Almost on autopilot, Alex opened her mouth and began to give this guy a blowjob, as best she could from everything she’d seen and everything she’d heard her sister say about the subject.

“Go Alex!” yelled Haley.

Claire didn’t know what to say as she watched her daughter slurp this dancer’s cock down her throat.

“I should probably just decide third and fourth in this way too,” said Adam, motioning the two of them forwards. Haley dropped to the ground with a drunken grin and grabbed the cock out of her sister’s mouth and sucked it down.

“Come on Claire, don’t be a party popper,” cajoled Gloria.

“Um… ok,” Claire fell victim to the peer pressure again, and joined them reluctantly on her knees.

“Haley, give jour mother a turn,” snapped Gloria.

  
“Ok, geez,” Haley let go of the cock and Adam pressed it towards Claire’s hesitant mouth.

Claire hoped no one would ever find out about this, but as Gloria led Claire’s own daughters, chanting her name, she buckled and opened her mouth to the warm shaft.

Adam slid his cock into Claire’s mouth and began sliding it in and out, then after a moment Claire’s competitive drive kicked in and as the others teased her and announced that she wouldn’t win, she knew she had to make this guy come.

Adam was happy to let her, and stood there as she sucked him like there was no tomorrow, she gave him the tongue business that always got Phil off, and swirled it back and forth on the sensitive underside near the base of the cock head.

Adam could feel the cum boiling up in his balls as he’d had Gloria and Haley’s expert attention and then Alex’s enthusiastic amateur skills already driving him to the edge and now Claire, like a woman possessed, was doing her best vacuum impersonation on him. He pressed his cock in deeply and released his hot load, allowing his cum to splash against the back of her throat and the roof of her mouth.

Claire gagged but was a trooper and didn’t pull away, allowing his cock to finish squirting his load before she even began to move her head. She sucked the remaining cum out of him, working his cock back and forth with her hand as she slid it in and out of her mouth, her lips firmly pressed against the shaft. Then as she pulled it out of her mouth, she licked the last droplet of cum from his opening and then gave it a happy kiss, right on the tip of his dick.

She sat back in her chair, satisfied that she had won.

“Wow, well extra points to you Claire,” Adam grinned and moved away fro a moment to speak to the bartender.

“Fuck Mom, you really wanted his cum,” Haley laughed.

“Haley! Language.”

“Mom, I’m not seven any more,” she laughed.

“Well done Claire,” Gloria nodded to her, a newfound respect in her eyes.

“Wow Mom, that was unbelievable,” Alex was stunned.

“Thanks Honey,” Claire nodded and took another swig as she tried to relax from her exertions.

After a game of drunken juggling, which had cost all of them their panties, and had been worth it just for the drunken jiggling as they threw the three balls in every direction and tried to catch them.

The bartender loved it too as he was recording the whole session, as he usually did in the private room, for his drunk party girls website which made him a fortune on the side.

Adam was now getting them all worked up, he had some slow music playing and as they drunkenly swayed on the dance floor he was moving from woman to woman, slow dancing with them, fondling their breasts and nipples, groping their asses and then as he kissed them deeply he would slowly slide his finger or fingers into their dripping snatches.

Alex resisted somewhat, and he discovered what the reason was for that, she still had her hymen intact, she was still a virgin. He didn’t pressure her any further and went back to fondling her nipples as he tongue kissed her.

Claire was next and she squeaked in shock as Adam slid his fingers into her, she tried to protest slightly but couldn’t say much as his tongue was in her mouth and after his thumb began to work on her clit for a few minutes she had stopped protesting and was rocking back and forth, rubbing her clit against his hand until she came with a loud groan.

Adam moved on and in short order Gloria also came with a guttural shriek and then Haley followed suit with a knee trembling climax as he had three fingers wedged up inside her.

“A special dance for the Birthday Girl,” announced Adam as he grabbed her hand and led her away from her drunken family who were all recovering from their orgasms, sitting at the table.

Adam lay her down on the dance floor and then dove face first between her thighs before she could protest, and planted his lips firmly around her little clit. He sucked and licked at her, moving up and down her quivering lips, moving out along her trembling thighs before homing back in on her pleasure centre.

It wasn’t long before this attention, male attention that she wasn’t used to, the relentless stimulation, caused her to begin to tremble with an oncoming orgasm. Her thighs were taut like bowstrings and she shook to her very core as Adam sucked intently on her clit hood, causing the blood to rush into the general vicinity. Her heightened sensitivity drove her over the edge as she could feel every little nuance of his ministrations to her clit and her pussy.

With a final shove he drove his tongue inside her, feeling her little cherry against it as he explored her love canal as much as he could, and this sent her right over the edge. She groaned, shrieked and quivered as this man drew a full earth-shattering climax from the depths of her being.

Adam held her there for a moment, waiting for her to calm down, and then when she was ready he helped her up to her seat.

“Fuck me!” Haley declared. “Now that was an orgasm to tell your grandkids about.”

“Wow,” was all Alex could manage.

“I think we’ve all had enough now, perhaps we should go,” suggested Claire before anything else happened.

“No! We are just getting started,” protested Gloria in her very dunk voice.

“Alright then, one last game,” announced Adam.

The three of them nodded, Claire was looking around hoping that someone would support her and when she saw that was not the case she also began to nod weakly.

“Ok well let’s get every one into position.”

“So the rules are, if you come before I do, then you lose and I move on to the next player, ok?”

They all nodded as they stood in a row along the edge of the dance floor.

“Who’s first?”

Claire found herself being nominated so she stepped forwards, looking like a deer in the headlights of her impending doom.

“Ok Claire, down on all fours then,” he grabbed her arm and yanked her down to the floor with him.

Pressured by everyone else Claire moved into position, knowing she didn’t really want to do any of this.

“So how will this work, you’ll finger me while I jack you off?” asked Claire.

“Not quite,” said Adam as he slid the length of his cock into her waiting cunt.

“Oh… no, that’s not right. I’m a married woman,” she groaned as she felt the cock impale her pussy, spreading her love canal wide apart.

“Yes, and that’s why you love it, isn’t it?” hissed Adam in her ear. “Illicit thrills, as you get fucked here on a night out while dumb hubby is at home watching football. He’s drinking beer while you’re getting the fucking you deserve. You know you want it Claire,” he ran his fingernails down her back, over her asscheeks and down the outside of her thighs as he continued to move his cock in and out of her.

“No… it’s not like that,” she groaned as she felt the waves of pleasure running through her as he started to fuck her harder and deeper. “I love my husband… he’s a good man.”

“Is he this good?” Adam drove in and let his balls slap against her clit, causing her to squeal in pleasure. “If you don’t want it, all you have to do is come for me and then I’ll move on to one of the others…”

“Gloria, go to Gloria,” she groaned, hoping that the latin sexpot would make him come before he got near her daughters.

“I could go to Gloria, but you might make me come first, I might flood your womb with my hot seed before you come. Would you like that?”

“No! Don’t come inside me,” she groaned, a mixture of fear and excitement at the dreadful thought of cuckolding her husband.

Claire concentrated, making sure she felt every nuance of his technique, every inch of his cock as it went in and out, every last movement as his shaft slid inside her again and again.

Then to her relief, she came. Her head arched back and with a wild grunt she came, thrusting back onto his hard cock, slapping her clit against him as much as she could, she came. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her again and again as the last throes of her orgasm ebbed away and she slumped forwards on the ground.

She felt him still moving inside her, and was instantly worried.

“Please, I lost the game. Move to the next player,” she begged.

“Ok,” he said and she felt his cock slide out of her and she allowed her face to bury into the ground, exhaustion and to hide her shame mixed in together. What would Phil say if he ever found out? She felt a tear pool up in the corner of her eye and then a squeal from alongside her caught her attention. She turned her head to see Haley lying on her back, legs spread as the dancer slid his cock in and out of her pussy, pounding her ass into the ground as hard as he could. She loved it, Claire could see, but she could also see that he wasn’t using a condom, what if he came inside her?

“You said you’d go to Gloria,” she moaned.

Adam turned his head and smiled, a droplet of sweat dripped off his nose as he continued to pound away at Haley under the hot dance floor lights.

“I said I might, then I decided Haley was closer. I’ll get to Gloria soon enough… if I don’t come in Haley first that is,” he grinned at her.

Haley was in a world of pleasure, her mind was reeling and she could feel the guy pounding away at her with his hard cock. Her clit was tingling from the stimulation and then she felt her tits being fondled and her nipples being pinched. Forcing her mind to focus she looked around and saw her mom fondling her breasts.

“Haley, you can do it. Come for the nasty man honey, before he comes inside you,” Claire whispered in her ear as she continued to stimulate Haley’s breasts, trying to get her to orgasm as quickly as possible.

“Oh wow Claire, that’s so hot seeing you do that with Haley,” groaned Adam. “It just might make me come…”

Claire immediately let go of Haley’s tits, pulling her arms back towards herself.

“You’re sick.”

“…Or it might just make her come first,” said Adam as Haley began to buck and thrash around underneath him, jerking her head and shoulders up off the ground before he drove his cock in hard, almost pinning her to the spot, as he rode out her orgasm.

With a final grunt she collapsed backwards on the floor and lay there, exhausted.

“Next,” smiled Adam as he moved along the line to Gloria.

He gave her a kiss on her full, sensual mouth and took hold of her large tits in each hand.

“Your nipples and tits are very sensitive aren’t they?”

“Jes… jes they are,” she groaned as he flicked her nipples.

“Good!” he grinned and pushed her to her knees, then after spitting into her cleavage he pressed her tits together against his shaft and began to titty fuck her.

“Come on, I know you’ve done this before,” he grinned and she immediately pressed her tits together with her hands, and bent her head down so that the tip of his cock would slip between her red lips each time it appeared from between her tits.

“That’s the way,” he grinned and continued to fondle her tits and her nipples as she did. “You get off on a cock in your mouth too, don’t you?”

“Uh huh,” she confirmed as his cock went into her mouth again.

“I’ll bet you’re dripping wet now, just ready for my big hard cock to spread your little cunt wide open.”

“Jes! Jes it is,” she said almost pleading him. “Spread it open, spread it open now!” she demanded.

“Ok,” he spun her around and gave her a hard slap on her firm latin butt. “It’s here, now convince me I should put it in,” he pressed his cock into her ass crack, inserting it lengthways between her cheeks like a hot dog in a bun.

She knew what to do, and began to jerk her ass up and down, twerking her butt up and down his cock, like a standing lap dance.

“Ok, you’ve convinced me,” he said and changed the angle of his cock just as she went to move her pelvis up and back, which caused his repositioned cock to be driven deep inside her dripping snatch.

“Jes, that’s it baby,” she hissed as she felt him slide inside her.

“Come on work that big latin ass of yours on my cock,” he ordered and she immediately began to move back and forth on his shaft, driving it inside her and then sliding herself off it again as she moved forwards.

Adam pressed on her legs, forcing her down to her knees, keeping his cock embedded in her the whole time, and then with a push on her back she was forced to reach out for the ground and was then on all fours being ridden by the expert cowboy.

Suddenly out of nowhere, as Adam was groaning like he was going to come, he bent forwards and grabbed hold of her swinging tits, holding their ample weight in his hands, and then he started to use them like the reigns of a horse, pulling on them to force her back onto his cock, changing her pace so that it was something that would drive her over the edge sooner rather than later.

As soon as she felt this she knew she was going to come soon, she could feel the pressure on her breasts as he groped them and pulled on them, and she loved it.

Then he started playing with her nipples as he was slapping against her clit, and when he started pinching them she knew she was done.

“No!…” she groaned as she felt him roll her nipple around between his fingers, and the wall of pleasure hit her mind as he did so.

She was panting like an asthmatic Labrador hound, he was pounding her hard and fast and her arms slid out from under her in exhaustion, her tits were then being pressed into the ground, cupped by his hands as he stayed with her moving body and rode her. A moment later and she was laying flat on her stomach, his cock still wedged firmly between her pillowy ass cheeks, up to the hilt inside her juicy cunt, and then began to slide out again.

“That’s it, take my cock, come for me,” he groaned as he grabbed hold of her cheeks and spread them apart to reveal her cute little asshole and the bottom of her slit with his cock in it. He forced his cock further forwards between her cheeks into the pussy hiding beneath, in between her thighs,

She hadn’t been fucked in this position for years and the sudden change in angle sent her completely over the edge, his cock was pressing against new spots inside her and she was done for. A moment later and she was wailing and groaning as she tried to bite the wooden dance floor for comfort from the relentless assault of pleasure.

“Well one last contestant to beat me, or I win the game,” Adam smiled as he stood up away from Gloria’s red asscheeks and turned to face Alex with his dripping, erect, angry looking cock.

Alex swallowed with concern and then moved forwards, she knew she had to participate, but she couldn’t figure out how she could do this and keep her virginity. She didn’t want to give that away to some stripper guy at a party. She at least wanted to be drunk in some frat house at college before that happened.

“I see your concern,” he smiled at her. “Don’t worry I don’t have to take your virginity you know.”

“How?” she asked, unsure of what he meant.

“Lie down and I’ll show you,” he indicated the floor alongside Gloria and after a moment Alex decided to comply and lay down.

Adam spat on his palm and began to work it up and down his cock, lubricating it.

“Aside from this virgin hole…” Adam said as he slapped his cock head against her pussy lips, which made her cringe. “…You also have this virgin hole,” he moved his cock down and pressed it against her asshole. Without waiting for a response he began to slowly press forwards, driving the head of his cock into the unsuspecting ass muscles guarding her hole.

She groaned like she’d been stabbed and began to shriek.

Claire was alongside them in an instant.

“What are you doing?” she was sure he was popping her cherry and was ready to shove him away, then she saw he was invading her asshole and she didn’t know how to react.

“Come on Alex, you can take it, make him come,” urged Haley from where she lay.

“Don’t let him beat us,” groaned Gloria from alongside Alex, and she turned to look into the bewildered girl’s eyes and gave her a look of steely determination.

“I can do this,” announced Alex, and then squealed as he drove his cock all the way inside her.

“How does that feel Alex, do you like the thrill of having my big cock in your other hole, it’s so much naughtier isn’t it…?”

“Yes,” hissed Alex as she felt him rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“No fair!” yelled Claire as she saw him fingering her daughter’s clit.

“As fair as you playing with Haley’s tits to try and get her off first,” he grinned at her, and began to run his fingertips up and down and around Alex’s pussylips and clit.

“You love that, don’t you Alex,” Adam turned his suggestive voice back onto her, and she found that she did indeed love it, she felt so full, and the sting of the pain from her asshole was radiating straight out to her clit, where his fingers were already working their magic.

Adam moved his fingers around and around in a circular motion over her clit hood, stimulating her more and more as he continued to ram his cock into her tight asshole.

“Your asshole is so tight,” he groaned.

“That’s it Alex, you’ve got him,” encouraged Haley.

Adam reached forward and took hold of Alex’s meaty breasts; he squeezed them and worked her nipples with his thumbs. All of this stimulation was new to Alex and she wasn’t prepared for an attack on another front, so this new assault on the pleasure centres of her breasts was more than she could take. Twisting from side to side, trying to escape the stimulation, she no longer could stop herself from coming, and with a groan of animal pleasure she came as he continued to shove his cock deep into her ass.

Adam smiled, and sat back on his haunches. His cock popped out of her asshole, and sat there, half erect, staring at them all.

“I have won the game, so I can claim my prize.”

“What’s your prize?” asked Claire, worriedly.

“I am going to fuck, and come inside whichever one of you I chose.”

“Hmmm,” purred Gloria. “Sounds fair to me.”

“You would say that,” Claire slapped Gloria’s naked butt in annoyance. “You don’t have kids to worry about.”

“I have made my decision,” Adam said, snapping Gloria and Claire out of their friendly tiff.

“What? Who have you chosen?” demanded Claire.

“I think a birthday present is in order, for the Birthday Girl.”

“No!” Claire was distraught; she dropped to her knees to look Adam in the eyes. “Please don’t do that… you can have me instead,” she smiled at him, trying to look seductive through the drunken and emotional haze of the evening.

“Clean me off, and I’ll think about it,” Adam pointed at his cock.

“Huh?” Claire looked down at his cock and then realised where it had just been. “You’re kidding.”

“You don’t have to, I can just shove it straight in here otherwise,” he leaned forwards and placed his cockhead near Alex’s pussy lips.

Claire jumped forwards to stop him.

“No, don’t do that. I’ll do whatever you want,” she hung her head in shame, staring at his slimy looking cock and then, opened her mouth and slurped it in. She tried not to think about it, she just sucked and licked, hoping that after all the stimulation he’d just had, that he’d be ready to come and then she wouldn’t have to fuck him at all.

Adam grabbed hold of the back of her head, running his fingers through her blonde hair and began to pull her head forwards, driving it deeper down her throat. After a few times allowing her to gag on it, he finally released her head and she immediately sat back away from him, gasping.

“No, that wasn’t good enough. Certainly no comparison to popping a cherry,” Adam smiled at her and turned back to Alex’s open pussy.

He lined up his cock and began to push it inside her.

“Please stop,” Claire begged him as she slumped down beside him, staring at the scene unfolding before her in horror.

“Look Claire,” Adam pointed, and as she looked he gave a shove with his cock and felt it tear through Alex’s cherry and dive deeper inside her pussy. “You just got to see your daughter get her cherry popped. Not every woman sees her daughter become a woman,” he laughed at her.

“Bastard!” she cursed him and slumped to the ground alongside him, unable to prevent any of this for some reason, her mind wouldn’t let her stop him.

From nearby Haley groaned as the bartender sank his cock up to the hilt in the semi-conscious young woman, and Gloria, who was lying on her back now, alongside Haley, also began to groan as the bartender reached out and began to finger fuck her latin pussy too.

“Do you feel me deep inside you now, Alex?” Adam groaned as he came to rest all the way inside her.

“Yes, wow. It feels amazing,” she groaned.

“Well try this then,” he began to slide his cock in and out of her, fucking her for the first time in her life. She squealed and began to moan in time with his thrusts, she was really enjoying it.

“Are you guys going to be much longer, I can’t keep the next party out forever,” yelled Steve, the muscular doorman/bouncer that they had seen before.

“Won’t be long Steve,” groaned Julio the bartender as he continued to fuck Haley.

“What’s happening guys?’ he asked curiously as he closed the door and came further into the room.

“Fucking chicks, that’s all,” groaned Adam as he drove into Alex again. “Help yourself to one, if you like,” Adam nodded to Steve in male kinship and kept slipping his cock into Alex’s virgin canal.

“That milf there…” Adam pointed to Claire lying in a heap on the ground, as he panted and pounded away at Alex. “…She likes it up the ass. You should try her, oh my god she’s tight,” Adam was laying it on thick as he wanted to see the look on Claire’s face when Steve shoved his cock up her ass.

“Sounds great,” Steve grinned and grabbed Claire by the waist and picked her up, placing her face first down over the edge of the table.

Claire was confused as she’d been moved, she vaguely realised she was on the table, somehow she’d ended up over there. Suddenly she felt her ass cheeks being spread apart and she felt something warm and wet on her asshole.

Steve spat on the inviting looking asshole of the premium looking blonde milf who was lying semi-conscious on the table before him. He didn’t get to ass fuck chicks anywhere near as often as he’d like, so he always grabbed any opportunity presented to him, even if she was drunk.

Claire groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Steve drove his hard cock into her tight little asshole.

“No!” she groaned and lifted her head off the table for a moment. After the first few thrusts she realised he wasn’t going to stop, so she braced herself and lay her head back down, hoping it would be over quickly.

Adam grinned as he saw the look of pain and surprise on Claire’s face as Steve penetrated her asshole. Steve was going pretty hard and fast, grunting as he rutted away at her like a pitbull on a bitch in heat, which, with his muscular frame and no neck, he strangely resembled. Claire was using her hands to brace herself against the table and grunted each time he shoved his cock back into her.

“Tight… so tight,” groaned Steve as he slammed his cock into her, faster and faster before he gave her one final mega-thrust and emptied his balls into her destroyed asshole.

Steve slumped over her back happily, and lay on top of her like a dead weight, as she squirmed and groaned, her ass still impaled on his cock.

“Did you see that, your Mom just got her ass fucked, like you,” grunted Adam as he bent forwards and sucked Alex’s right nipple into his mouth roughly. He sucked, nibbled and chewed on it lightly as he pounded away at her pussy.

She was groaning as she orgasmed again, her second since his cock had been inside her cunt, and she knew that extra stimulation would push her towards number three at any moment.

Adam reached underneath her and took hold of her ass cheeks in his hands, holding her hips up towards him. He could now drive down into her pussy and pull her ass up, driving her onto his cock at the same time.

Adam loved doing this, it turned him on a lot, and it felt like his cock was driving even deeper inside her as he pulled her cunt up to him by her asscheeks.

With a last thrust into her, Adam pulled her up, pressing her hips hard into his, driving his cock inside her as far as he could and he finally let out the blast of hot semen that had been building inside him.

“Do you feel it Alex,” he groaned. “All that cum inside you, it’s for your Mom, Gloria and Haley too, they all worked for it. It’s like their present to you too,” he sucked on her earlobe and lightly bit it, making her tremble with pleasure as she felt the sprays of hot cum hitting her unprotected love canal, and was no doubt making its way into her womb as the seconds ticked by.

“You’re mine now Alex,” Adam groaned as he kissed her on the lips, and lifted his head up to grin at her. “My baby is inside you now, and you’ll come and be my wife.”

Alex didn’t know what to say, but it all sounded like a good idea. She nodded to him and shut her eyes as she lay back to recover from her first fuck.

Alex opened her eyes in wonder, she had felt the dancer’s cock slide out of her pussy and then shortly afterwards she felt the wet dribble of his cum start to slowly run out of her.

But then she heard a giggle, and felt something wet on her pussy, something that felt like a tongue.

When she slowly opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she was now in some lavish looking bedroom. She was lying on a huge bed, the dancer was lying alongside her, grinning at her, and his cock was being sucked by some weird looking orange chick, so Alex knew she was either drunk or asleep she thought. Maybe both.

“Now you might not remember but I’m Adam, your new husband,” he stroked her face to keep her attention on him, but whatever was going on down at her pussy was also trying to get her attention too.

She looked down and saw several other naked women at the end of the bed; she could even see a redhead nearby who looked quite pregnant.

They all smiled at her, and then she noticed that there was something nestled between her legs, she struggled to focus for a moment and then realised it was the top of a head, the red hair she could see moving between her thighs was attached to a lithe body that was lying on the bed between her legs.

Alex could feel this woman’s tongue snaking around, delving deep inside her pussy, licking and sucking on every part of her sex. Alex was starting to get worked up again as the tongue started to thrust in and out of her, the nose began to rub her on the clit, working back and forwards as the tongue fucked in and out of her, and a moment later she arched her back and gasped as a smaller but still pleasurable orgasm ran the length of her body, then she sighed and lay back, fully relaxed.

The face of an excited looking young woman popped up from between her thighs. She grinned at Alex and then waved, her face was shiny with a mixture of Alex’s pussy juice and the cum she had managed to suck out of Alex’s pussy.

There was a gob of white cum slowly beginning to run down her lip where it appeared it would drip of and fall onto the bed.

“Oops,” said the redhead and she quickly sucked the cum into her mouth, swallowed it and smacked her lips together in satisfaction. “Good to the last drop, and we wouldn’t want to waste any,” she smiled down at Alex.

“Hi, I’m Willow, your new sister wife,” she gave Alex a friendly pat on her belly and then sat back on the bed, exposing her naked athletic frame to the newcomer, she was naked too, they were all naked.

“Everyone, this is Alex. Alex these are your fellow sister wives, like you, they’re all married to me.”

The other women all nodded and made affirmative noises, Willow even cheered.

“Welcome to your new home,” Adam grinned as she slumped her head down on the pillow and began to snore.?

 


	9. Firefly visit

Mal watched as Wash and his wife Zoe piloted his cargo ship, the Serenity, away from the dock. They had taken on a nice lucrative contract, which was always good, anything to help with running costs.

Mal ran his hand through his brown hair and smiled a crooked smile looking at the front window, staring out into the blackness of space. He loved it out here, here with his friends, his family.

He hooked his fingers into his belt as he drew his long brown coat back to reveal his simple clothes, and he sat his tall muscular frame down in a nearby chair, happy to watch the crew at work.

Wash, the pilot, turned his chair and looked back at the Captain.

“We’re away successfully, oh Captain my Captain,” he grinned, a smile breaking across his cheerful face, his blonde hair hanging down over his eyebrows.

His wife, Zoe, turned and looked back at her friend and captain, Mal. She gave him her usual long-suffering look that she always used when her beloved husband was being an idiot.

Zoe stretched and stood up out of her chair, she was a soldier and it was obvious. Her athletic body moved with a purpose, her dark skin was slightly weather-beaten from the years in the sun fighting a losing war, but she had a certain natural beauty that did not require make-up or other tricks to highlight it. Those days of soldiering were mainly gone for her now, and she was here with her husband and friends, and was relatively happy. She tied her long, curly, black hair up behind her head in a ponytail and dropped her jacket down on the back of her seat.

“Where’s Jayne? I need a sparring partner, I feel like hitting something,” she grinned at Mal.

“He’s in the back with Kaylee, they’re making sure the cargo is properly secured.”

“Ok, well have fun up here boys and keep and eye out for Reavers.”

River was sitting on her bunk, slowly rocking and staring off into space in a meditative sort of state.

Her brother Simon sat and watched her for a moment, she did this sort of thing a lot since he had rescued her. He was not sure if it was helpful or if she was reliving the trauma the Alliance had put her through, he still didn’t know the full extent of what their scientists had done to his sister.

She seemed calm at the moment, her chest rose evenly as she breathed, and her lithe body was still, serene almost.

He could see her eyes moving, scanning the wall from behind her long dark hair that hung down like a curtain over her face. It didn’t seem to bother her.

Simon was a doctor, a brilliant surgeon, who had thrown it all away to rescue his sister from the scientists who were experimenting on her. He was considered handsome and had a promising career, with his life just waiting for him to seize it, like low hanging fruit ready to be plucked. A wife, no doubt, he was fit and healthy, would have had a prestigious position, become a successful surgeon, so yes, a wife would have been in his future, children too, probably. Now, here the two of them sat, he and his sister both fugitives, running from the Alliance with their new friends here on the Serenity, their futures unsure, and completely off-plan.

“River?” Simon moved forwards into her line of sight.

The pretty girl did not react; she sat still rocking and staring.

“I’m going to go eat dinner with the others, do you want something?”

No answer, so he turned and left the cabin.

River grinned beneath her hair and laughed out loud as she pointed at a non-existent something on the far wall.

Kaylee sighed as she walked back into the engine room, the engines hummed at exactly the right frequency, which was music to her ears. Kaylee was the mechanic on the ship; she knew this ship like part of her own body, she knew just what the engines needed to keep them running at tip-top performance. Kaylee was unsure of what she needed herself though. At the moment, after sitting and eating dinner with Simon, she thought that perhaps he was what she needed. The thought of his face made her smile, a bright, wide, infectious sort of smile that lit up a room. She brushed her mane of tangled blonde hair away from her face as she smiled, her pretty face a beacon of joy in this industrial landscape.

Kaylee had enjoyed teasing Simon as always and she considered that one day she was going to have to make a move on him as he probably didn’t know how to make a move on her, the poor thing.

She grinned, thinking about how much fun that would be, and then, suddenly, behind her, a noise, metal on metal, as something fell and bounced across the floor.

“Jayne, you better not be screwing around with my engines again,” Kaylee quickly made her way across the room and slipped in behind the conduits to see what the noise had been.

There was nothing to be found, just one of her ratchets on the floor. She looked around in confusion but could see nothing else there in the shadows.

She bent down to pick up her tool and found, to her disgust, that the floor and the tool were covered in some kind of green ooze.

“Oh gorram!” she cursed, trying to flick the green stuff off her hand. “When I find out who put this green slime here, they’re dead!”

Kaylee was off across the room and out the door looking for Jayne, or whomever it was that had messed up her engine room. There was someone who needed some retribution, Kaylee style.

“So you’re telling me the cargo is gone?” Mal looked unimpressed, he stared intently at the large man before him.

“It’s not gone, the crate is still there. Whatever was in there is gone,” Jayne nodded at Mal as though that should make all the difference, his tough looking face was serious as he delivered his report. But then again, Jayne looked serious most of the time, except when he was fighting, then he looked happy.

  
“Well does anyone have any idea what the hell was in there?” Mal spun around looking at the members of the crew, as each one shook their heads, no.

“Maybe that’s what was screwing around in my engine room,” Kaylee bemoaned, holding up her green stained sleeve.

“What?” asked Mal as he looked at her, staring at her sleeve.

“Something was playing around in there and left this green stuff all over the floor.”

“Oh great, so it’s an alien,” Mal shook his head as he dropped his face down into the palms of his hands.

“Well let’s not just sit around here moaning, lets find it and get it back in its damn box,” Zoe stood up and grabbed a rifle from the rack nearby. “Come on Jayne, make yourself useful.”

Jayne grinned as he grabbed another gun and followed her out, nodding happily to himself.

“Try not to shoot it, we might still get paid if it’s alive,” Mal yelled out after them.

“We’re letting her go out there after some alien, with Jayne as her only backup?” Wash was horrified, he knew his wife was a warrior, but they didn’t know what this thing was. “We should all be out there with them.”

“You’re right, and I wasn’t intending on letting her go it alone,” Mal nodded, rebuking Wash as he stood up and walked over to the tall, distinguished-looking, older black man seated near Kaylee. “You up for a hunting expedition, Book?”

The Shepherd looked up at him and smiled with determination.

“Anything to protect my flock,” he took the rifle offered to him and waited for Mal to join him.

“Kaylee, take Simon, check on River and then cover the engine room. We don’t want it getting into the engines. Last thing we need is to be stranded out here.”

Kaylee nodded and grabbed Simon by the arm to lead him away.

“I’d better let Inara know to stay in her shuttle, she doesn’t want to run into whatever-this-is unarmed,” Mal turned and reached for the comms unit.

“Do you know what it is?” Simon asked as they locked the entrance hatch to the engine room.

“No, never seen anything like that before, not that I’ve really seen it yet,” Kaylee gave him a half smile.

“You don’t suppose it’s still in here, do you?” whispered Simon, suddenly realising this possibility.

“No… no, I don’t think so,” the realisation dawned on her too. They hadn’t cleared the room before locking themselves in.

Simon grabbed his gun and made his way to the rear of the room, trying to keep sight of Kaylee as she quietly checked around near the hatch.

Kaylee spun suddenly as she heard the retort from the gun Simon was holding, again it fired and then she heard it fall to the deck.

“Simon!” she screamed as she lunged forwards, heading to the rear of the room.

All she found was another pool of green slime and the gun, covered in slime as well. From somewhere in the distance, amongst the pipes she could hear noise, but it was becoming further and further away. He was gone, Kaylee couldn’t believe it, and she knew she had to tell Mal, they would find Simon. She spun on her heel and ran face first into a wall of green, quivering flesh. It was leathery and cool, like a giant slug, and yet it was also transparent and gelatinous at the same time.

She partially stepped and partially fell back against the wall as she tried to move away from whatever the creature was.

The green gelatinous blob in front of her seemed as though it could change its shape and size to fit the space it needed to be in, and began to squeeze its way towards her.

Kaylee was stuck; there was nowhere to go to get past it, it had already oozed around to block the conduits as well and filled all of her field of vision too.

Adam was enjoying this story, he had decided to change things up a bit this time and was posing as an alien creature, lurking around the halls of the ship. He enjoyed the Firefly TV show and had a liking for the ladies in it.

Now, here in front of him, was Kaylee, one of the nicer characters to be found in all of these old shows. He allowed the blobby green ‘flesh’ of his body to press against her, pinning her to the wall.

Kaylee struggled against the blob holding her, and he noticed just how pretty she actually was. Adam found himself reconsidering which of the ladies he would take home with him; perhaps he would take several this time, there was no real reason he only had to take one. He would need to give her a test drive first though.

Suddenly the blob reared back away from her, giving her room to breathe, and then before she could react, green tentacles sprang out of it. They shot out and grabbed her wrists and her ankles, stretching her out into a spreadeagled position as it lifted her off the ground. Desperately she pulled against them and found they were strong and resilient, despite their fragile look.

“Let me go, I won’t hurt you!” she yelled at it as she struggled to free herself.

The creature rumbled with a noise that almost sounded like laughter and it pulled her down closer to its body.

More tentacles shot out from the blob, squelchily attaching themselves to her, taking hold of her clothing at various points. As she opened her mouth to scream, another tentacle shot out and forced its way into her mouth. She felt the squishy goo ooze into her mouth, filling it up and blocking all sound from her throat. The tentacle then began to slowly slide in and out of her mouth, fucking her throat.

Kaylee was horrified, she had heard legends, stories, about these creatures that roam the darkness to find hosts for their spawn, was this going to be her fate? Was she going to be some kind of incubator for its child?

She could feel the tentacles that were sticking to her clothes begin to pull, rapidly tearing her clothing away. Her trousers were shredded and her shirt and vest were torn apart in an instant. Her undergarments were gone a second later in a whirl of cotton and synth-fabric. She felt the tentacles wrap themselves around her knees and then her thighs, pulling her legs up and apart to present her exposed pussy to the creature as it held her up in the air.

She tried to scream out in terror, and for assistance, but nothing more than a tiny squeak came out around the ‘goo cock’ that was forcing her to deep throat it.

Again the creature rumbled with laughter as a pair of tentacles began to drag themselves up and down over her small b-cup sized breasts, spreading a layer of green ooze over her nipples. As they did this, she felt a certain familiar warmth spreading through her little pink nubs, her white flesh was beginning to stand up in goose bumps, a response to the cold, the embarrassment, and the stimulation. She didn’t know it, but the ooze also had a stimulant in it and it was being absorbed through her skin, causing the blood to rush to the area, leaving her nipples very sensitive and easily aroused.

She felt her nipples spring back and forth as they were now erect little thimbles under the skin of the molesting tentacles.

Then she tried to buck backwards, to pull herself away from the new tentacle she could now feel sliding up and down the outside of her pussy, smearing the green ooze up and down the length of her lips. She could feel the tentacle as it dragged itself across her clit hood, exposing her clit to the onslaught of goo being secreted from its skin.

She tried to thrash, she could feel the sensations racing through her body, she did not want to have an orgasm with this creature, but she could feel the weight of her climax bearing down on her mind, she was going to come whether she liked it or not. She strained against the tentacles holding her arms and legs, the one in her mouth was holding her head still as she tried to thrash away from this stimulation. The tentacles at her nipples, wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them up into pinnacles, tightening, making her nipples feel like they wanted to explode right off the top of her boobs like miniature volcanos.

Then as she felt like she could take no more of this, in conjunction with the tentacle lapping at her clit, the ends of the tentacles opened up like mouths and fixed themselves down over her tits, swallowing them inside the green ooze-filled tubes, forming a cup like cover over her tits, and they then began to suck on her.

She felt the other tentacle latch onto her clit in similar fashion and she was lost, her mind was overrun with sensations as an orgasm tore through her.

The tentacle let go of her clit and began to lap gently at the trickle of pussy juice that dripped from within her pussy, like a giant sticky green tongue drinking the milky looking fluid dripping out of her.

The end of the tentacle then split in two, like a forked tongue, and slid between her lips. The halves of it moved apart, spreading her lips and canal open, exposing the inner folds of her being. She noticed new movement and could see at the edge of her vision, a new tentacle, thicker and pink looking, much more like human flesh than this green goo.

As this tentacle came closer to her she could see that it had a helmet at the tip of it, a decidedly penile looking helmet. She had guessed correctly, this thing was going to fuck her.

In an instant, the tentacle shot forwards, like a bolt from a crossbow, and it was aimed directly for her cunt. The other tentacle had cleared the way for it and was still holding her defenceless pussy wide open. The new penile tentacle struck home, hitting her pussy hole square on, perfectly on target, and forced its way inside her.

She wanted to shriek in pain, to scream in terror and anguish, and to roar with the indignity of being attacked in this manner.

She could feel the ooze seeping out of the pores of the tentacle inside her as it slowly made its way forwards, being pushed further and further into her love canal. She felt it force its way past her cervix into her womb and began to fill her womb up with the green slime. She would have been sick if she didn’t have a throat full of tentacle preventing her.

The tentacles continued to suck on her tits as the one in her mouth moved back and forth again. She felt another one drag its way through her blonde pussy hair to latch onto her clit and start to suck. Other tentacles were rubbing over her body, over her naked skin, dragging across her belly, dancing around her belly button, around over her skin and then down over the small of her back. She felt them fondling her ass cheeks before, to her horror, she felt them make their way into her ass crack and begin to nudge around and explore the opening, touching and tasting her asshole.

Then with a grunt of pain and surprise, one of the tentacles began to force its way into her asshole too.

She now felt completely filled up; she had a tentacle in each of her holes, her abdomen felt full of tentacles and goo as they oozed more goo inside her while plunging in and out of her abused openings.

Kaylee felt the tentacle in her pussy begin to vibrate, like a vibrator sex toy, and that turned her on even more, despite her attempts to ignore it. But what the vibrations signified scared her even more, something was happening, she saw the tentacle bulge wider at the base and then she watched the bulge slide down the length of it towards her. When it was halfway along it stopped, the tentacle reared back almost exiting her pussy, and then with a sudden jerk, it shot forwards into her womb, as deeply as it could go. This flung the wad of alien cum along the tentacle like a cannonball, and it spread her cunt open wider as it roared along the tentacle, between her lips, and disappeared inside her. She felt it erupt out of the end of the tentacle and slam into the unprotected walls of her womb with a gelatinous splat, filling her up to the brim with its gooey fertile seed, flooding her insides all the way up to her ovaries.

With a final burst of pleasure, she orgasmed again and then collapsed to the deck as the creature allowed her to drop to the ground.

She was unconscious almost immediately, and she did not notice as the creature began to spray globs of the green goo over her sleeping body, cocooning her where she lay, snoring.

Adam smiled inwardly to himself, he didn’t have a face after all in this body, but he was happy, it had all gone well so far. Now it was time to go and terrorise some of the other crew members, and introduce the guys on board to his ‘sister’, he glanced over at a similar looking blob creature that vibrated in anticipation as it patiently waited near the door for him to finish. She needed male physical attention as much as the women onboard would find that they required his. She had already grabbed Simon and stashed him away in her new nest. This left a few more ripe conquests awaiting her, as he had too.

“Mal? What’s going on?” Inara stuck her head out of the door to her shuttle, looking left and right down the corridor. “What were you saying on the comm. About an Alien?”

“There seems to be something loose on the ship, looks like some cargo has escaped,” Mal said, matter-of-factly as he scuffed at the deck plate with the tip of his boot.

  
Inara smiled at him, she liked Mal and that was probably the main reason she continued to stay here, when she could as easily live on one of twenty worlds that would be happy to have her.

She adjusted the robe she was wearing over her nightwear, pulling it in tighter as if protecting herself from the cold, and then ran her hand up to straighten out her medium length black hair.

“Don’t worry Mal, I’m sure you’re capable of sorting it out,” she placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“Thanks. I’m sure we’ll catch it; Zoe and Jayne are hunting it now. It’s just that it could be anywhere, and we don’t know what it is, so it could be a shape shifter or anything. So just be careful, don’t trust anyone,” he nodded to her and placed his hand over hers.

“I’ll only open the door for you Mal,” she grinned.

“Well, that’s good. May I come in then?”

Inara sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair, looking up at Mal in the mirror as he stood in the doorway behind her.

“I’m guessing it wasn’t safe to keep talking in the corridor like that?” she raised her eyebrow to him.

“Yes, that’s right,” he looked around at her room, the large, round bed the centrepiece of the room.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what sort of bed a Companion has for themselves,” he moved over and sat down on the bed without asking. “Nice, comfy,” he grinned and lay back on the bed.

“You know you really should wait for an invitation before you climb into a girl’s bed,” she turned to face him in her chair.

“Yes, my apologies, quite rude of me,” Mal sprang up to his feet and had covered the distance between them in an instant.

Inara was taken aback by the sudden urgency in his movement, and stood up in shock.

“Mal, what’s wrong with you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” he grinned and grabbed hold of her face, pulling her towards him for a kiss, a kiss that almost seemed to devour her with its intensity. “But I’m afraid, I’m not Mal,” he grinned and as he did so the face began to turn green, and slowly became longer, almost like it was melting, deforming. It became like a jello version of Mal’s face, and he laughed at her look of horror.

She felt his arms moving around her, tearing at her clothing, striping her naked and then with a sudden heave, she was thrown across the room to land on the bed, her c-cup breasts jiggling all the while.

She immediately turned and went for the pistol she had hidden under the pillow and her hand closed around thin air.

“Sorry I’ve already taken that,” he laughed as she turned and saw the pistol being broken into pieces in the green globby hands of the alien version of Mal standing before her.

A second later and he was on top of her, he had moved with incredible speed. Mal’s clothing was gone and now this gelatinous, green version of him was lying on top of her. The more she struggled, the more her arms and legs seemed to disappear into the flesh of the creature, being held immobile by the dense fluid within it.

With a laugh at her look of disgust, he opened his mouth and kissed her again, pulling his head back dramatically while allowing his tongue to remain lodged in her mouth as it grew longer and longer.

“You have wanted each other for so long,” the creature said. “Now the time has come for this Mal to take you, seeing as the other one doesn’t seem to be inclined to do so.”

“No!” she half grunted and half spat out at him as her mouth was freed of the green tongue. She could feel the green slimy residue on her lips and chin and it was making her skin tingle.

“What is that, some kind of aphrodisiac stimulant? That the only way you can get a woman?”

“Very good, I should have realised a pro would be able to identify my gifts,” he ran his hand over her cheek, leaving a smear of green ooze on her cheekbone as he did so.

“You cannot goad me into making a mistake, so don’t bother trying. I am going to have you, and that is the end of it, pure and simple. There’s no point fighting it.”

“Like hell,” she grunted as she tried to struggle her way out from underneath his wobbling body.

He waited as she struggled, allowing the weight of his body to press down upon her.

With a final exasperated sigh she stopped struggling and collapsed back against the pillow under her head.

“Are you done? Good, because I’m just getting started,” and he grabbed hold of her knees and sat back on his haunches, lifting his body up off her, exposing her slime covered torso to the cool air.

With a sudden jerk he pulled her legs up in the air, bending her at the waist, pressing her ankles up towards her head, exposing her dark haired pussy and ass to his gaze.

She could feel the tip of his tentacle cock as he extended it from his groin and pressed the against her cunt lips. His cock jerked a couple of times spurting some goo out on her lips, making them tingle warmly.

“A little lubricant, I don’t have time to do this the proper way today unfortunately, no time for foreplay to get you nice and wet. So many other new brides to impregnate today, you understand,” he smiled down at her face, which was contorted with fear and anger.

“Wait until Mal catches you…”

“He’ll be too busy with my sister, she should have him cocooned nicely by now,” he smiled and began to slide his cock inside her.

Her head snapped back in surprise and pain as the thick cock, covered in the gooey lubricant and lightly burning stimulant ooze, forced her pussy lips apart and began to invade her.

“You do this for a living, and now you’re getting the best fuck of your life for free, is that ironic?”

“Give me my gun back and I’ll show you irony,” she grunted as he forced his cock deeper and deeper inside her.

“Still a bit of fire in you eh? Well we can take care of that,” he grinned as she suddenly felt his cock thicken, growing larger in girth while it was inside her, filling her up even more and pushing her love canal out wider.

“And now, for another of my gifts,” he watched her face turn to shock as she felt the second tentacle cock press against her asshole and then begin to slowly, forcefully penetrate that hole too.

“Does it cost extra for that, or are you a one price for the whole night sort of girl?” he laughed as she gasped in shock. He could feel his large tentacles pressing against the thin flesh between her ass and her pussy, flesh that was now being stimulated from both sides. She could feel herself being filled up by both of these thick tentacles, and her mind was racing from the stimulant and the pleasure it induced. As a Companion she was well trained and well experienced in most forms of pleasure, but she had never had an alien tentacle monster inside her before.

“Now, let’s do this properly,” he grinned and pulled his hips back and then thrust forwards. The semi-translucent gooey green replica of Mal was fucking her in a normal human manner, and both his cocks were thrusting in and out of her together, in sync as he pressed his hips back and forth.

He spat at her nipples and green globs of the stimulant ooze splattered against them, and then he spat more of it onto her clit too. Watching and enjoying the look on her face as the sensations ran through her body and then raced through her mind too.

Finally after many moments of resisting it, she caved in, and with a loud groan she came.

“Ha! Knew I’d get you,” he laughed as he resumed fucking her.

“Damn you,” she wanted to punch him in his green gooey Mal-like face, but her arms were pinned by green ooze coming from the region of his hips, which folded down around her butt and her hips and over her arms at her sides on the bed, like molten toffee.

“Oh just enjoy yourself, you can’t stop me, and I’m going to breed you whether you like it or not,” the giggles reverberated through his body, causing his cocks to vibrate too, which caused her to orgasm again as the sensations hit her clit and pussy, rumbling their way through her most sensitive parts.

She clenched her teeth, determined not to give him any further amusement as he gooily raped her.

“All right then, have it your way,” he moved his hands down from her ankles where he had been holding them at his shoulders. He had pressed her heels against the skin of his shoulders and they were stuck there, held in place.

He ran his fingers down and around her pussy, massaging her clit, rubbing the lips and the hair-covered pubic mound above her clit.

His tongue shot out like a snake and began to lap at her nipples, smearing his warm spit over them as he flicked his tongue back and forth, softly teasing them.

She arched her back in pleasure as her mind was being assaulted by his manipulations.

Then with a sudden squeak from her, he squeezed her clit with one hand and a nipple with the other and she began to thrash up and down as her orgasm ransacked her mind, the waves of pleasure smashing up against her defences and then flowed over the top of her mental walls, flooding the city of her mind with warm unending sensations that she couldn’t stop.

She squealed breathlessly as he rammed his cocks into her again and again, faster and faster, working her into a frenzy of an almost endless orgasm, and then with one last thrust he began to come, the green seed flooding out of his cock, filling her ass and her cunt up with his alien baby-making cum.

Adam stood up and looked down at the exhausted wreck of Inara, who was staring blankly at the ceiling, panting as the sensations began to slowly subside.

“Another satisfied customer,” he smiled and bowed theatrically to her. “Now where would you like to incubate, over here looks good,” he grabbed hold of her with one of his tentacles and lifted her from the bed around her shoulders. She hung limply as she stared silently back at him. He pressed her up against the wall and then he began to spray her with more green ooze, which immediately set hard and she was encased like a butterfly. He stepped back and there hung the sleeping form of Inara, ready and waiting to give birth to his children who were happily swimming around inside her as he watched her.

“Mal! Book!” Zoe hissed into her comms unit. There was no response, and she glared at it in disbelief, as though the pure force of her indignance could get them to answer her.

A moment earlier and the comms unit had crackled into life, it was Mal, and it almost sounded like a distress call, or a warning. Something was happening to them, and she couldn’t make out what they were yelling to her. Then the sound stopped and all she could hear was a rhythmic thump, like a heartbeat. Then the link terminated and she hadn’t been able to raise them again.

“Doesn’t sound good,” Jayne stared off down the corridor wistfully, his rifle trained on the open space ahead of them. “Does that make you or me the new captain?”

“Don’t you dare!” Zoe rounded on him, her rage evident as it leapt from every pore of her being. “They are alive, and we WILL rescue them. Do you understand me?”

Not even Jayne was stupid enough to argue with her when she was this upset, so he nodded simply and looked down at the tracker fixed to the rifle.

“Well nothing’s showing up around here. They were searching down that way, shall we go look?”

“Damn right we’re going. Lead the way,” she pointed with her rifle, and he stared at her for a moment, he didn’t want to go first, he wasn’t some dumb army grunt ready to rush into an ambush. But the look on her face convinced him, so he nodded and slowly made his way forwards.

“Ok, you cover the rear.”

She grunted her acknowledgement and diligently scanned their surrounds like the professional soldier that she had been.

Jayne was a bit of a meathead, but he was also a pro, and they made progress, carefully and efficiently. They rounded the corridor and came into the area near the sleeping quarters only to find remnants of Book and Mal’s gear stuck in the gooey green residue that Kaylee had been on about, and scorch marks on the walls from a fire fight.

“What is this crap?” Jayne tried to flick the goo off his fingertips after he had touched the empty ammo cartridge on the floor in front of him.

A noise echoed from the corridor beyond, a metallic clank, which instantly got their attention.

Immediately they were both all business, Jayne was scanning the area through his riflescope and Zoe was intently waiting for anything to make a move.

“How’s it going honey?” the comms unit crackled to life as Wash chased after his wife, worried about what was happening.

“Not now babe, kinda busy at the moment,” she hissed into it to shut him up.

The moment’s distraction was all that was needed, and a tentacle shot out of the darkness and connected with Jayne’s square jaw, like an iron fist. His head snapped around and he sank unconscious to the ground.

Zoe snapped her head around to look in that direction but could see nothing and the tentacle was already gone.

“Where are you?” she hissed, slowly scanning the area with her gun sight, waiting for a target, any target.

She stayed locked in position for several moments, waiting, before she finally lowered her weapon and looked around her again, and again there was nothing.

“Come on Jayne…” she went to turn so she could bend down and slap his ape-like face to wake him up, and found she couldn’t move.

Her feet were stuck to the deck, while she had been defending herself and Jayne, she hadn’t noticed the green ooze seeping up through the grill in the deck plates, encasing her shoes and then beginning to work its way up her shins.

With the strongest yank she could manage, she tugged on her right leg, trying to pull it out of the goo with all of the strength in her leg, but it was to no avail, her foot didn’t even move off the deck let alone come out of the goo, she was trapped.

“Wash!” she hissed, unsure if the creature knew about her husband.

“Yes my love,” his voice was bittersweet in her ears, she was unsure if she’d ever see him again.

“It’s got me, Jayne’s down and it’s got me trapped in the crew quarters. I’ll think of something, you get us to safety, and if you see Mal, tell him I could use an assist.”

“I’m coming to get you…”

“You will not! You will fly this ship and try to save all of us,” and her tone left no room for discussion.

“I’ll let you know how I get on with this.”

She clicked it off before he could argue further, and then she realised that Jayne’s body was being slowly dragged away down the corridor by something in the darkness.

“No! Jayne!” she yelled, struggling against the ooze, but she could do nothing and slowly he disappeared from sight into the shadows.

“Let me go, or you’ll be sorry,” she threatened in a raised voice, hoping it understood her words. She heard a rumbling noise, it rose and fell in intensity and then she realised it was laughter, the damn thing was laughing at her.

She shot wildly at the floor, trying to free herself and also hoping to hit something vital in whatever it was that the ooze was coming out of, but the only thing that happened was that the shots bounced off the deck and fizzled out in the ceiling above her, after singing her eyebrows on the way past her head.

“Ok, not a good idea,” she nodded, still looking for a way out.

“Relax… All will be well,” said the melodic, almost singsong voice in her mind.

“Relax! I’m trapped and you’ve done god knows what to my friends… gorram! I’m going to kill you,” she retorted angrily.

“Your friends are perfectly fine, they are all helping ensure the future of my species… as will you…”

With a sudden surge of goo, the floor shifted beneath her and she over balanced and fell forwards onto her hands and knees, and instantly she was stuck in place on all fours.

“No!” she cursed, unable to stand up again, her gun lying just out of reach now.

Zoe could feel the ooze rising up, filling the area around her like a slowly rising tide. She felt the goo rising up passing her middle thighs and her elbows, then it changed direction and ran along the length of her back, enveloping her like a giant mouth until only her head was sticking out of the green writhing mass of goo, it was like a Venus flytrap had swallowed her from behind and closed its mouth around her throat.

As it stopped flowing forwards and began to solidify into this shape, Wash ran in, waving a rifle dangerously around the room.

“No!” he was aghast when he saw the scene before him. Zoe was on all fours covered in some green ooze, and as he stared in horror for a moment, he could quite clearly see her clothes begin to dissolve and vanish away, revealing her naked b cup tits as they pointed down to the deck, and then her naked ass appeared as the thicker trousers melted away too.

“What are you doing? Run you idiot!” she hissed at him as soon as she realised he was there.

“Don’t worry we’ll take good care of him,” the voice in her head announced. And then before she could do anything, the deck plates beneath Wash exploded upwards, lifting him into the air from the sheer force. It wasn’t an explosion however; it was another goo creature leaping upwards through the deck.

It plucked Wash from his mid air tumble and held him aloft in its slimy clutches.

“This isn’t good,” he squeaked as he felt the goo ooze over his body, swallowing him up just as the other one had done to his wife.

As Zoe watched her husband she felt the ooze moving around her, the goo around her tits began to undulate and pull downwards, kneading her breasts and tugging on them, and then they were both being sucked on, her nipples pulled out before being allowed to snap back. As her breasts were being mauled she could also feel similar movements around her ass. Her legs were moved further apart and then she could feel the goo touching her pussy lips, playing with the light-chocolate skinned lips, rustling the dark hair, flicking her little coffee bean clit. She felt both her pussy and asshole being stimulated, like something was licking and sucking on them both.

Wash groaned suddenly, a mixture of pain and pleasure, and stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next.

“Wash?” Zoe asked, barely able to think straight. “Are you ok… this thing is molesting me…”

“No... Not all right…” he squeaked.

As his clothes had dissolved in the goo too, he felt something close around the length of his flaccid cock. It almost felt like a gooey hand had grabbed him, and then it began to work up and down his cock, like the creature was trying to jack him off.

“…Trying to make me come,” he groaned and then shrieked as he felt something that felt like a red-hot needles press into his balls and his cock. An instant later and his cock was fully erect, more erect than it had ever been, it was some sort of super Viagra or something like that. Now he felt like a single touch would cause him to erupt with gallons of cum.

“Oh… Oh! Can’t hold back,” he groaned as he felt the goo encase his cock like it was in a sleeve and then it began to suck the entire length of his cock, and after only a couple of sucks he could hold back no longer and began to spray his mother-load of cum into the goo tube that was sucking him off. He could see it being quickly siphoned away inside the tube, and then she returned her attention to him and renewed the sucking on his rock hard member.

“I hope this doesn’t mean I’ll be a dad,” he wondered under his breath. “I can’t afford to feed myself and Zoe, let alone a ten foot high baby goo blob.”

Zoe groaned as the Adam blob monster began to force goo tentacles inside her cunt and her ass, filling her up totally with goo.

“You ok?” Wash yelled at his groaning wife.

She looked up at him, teeth clenched, a manic look on her face as she desperately tried to fight off the effect of the aphrodisiac in the goo and the stimulation from being DP’ed by the tentacles as well as the ones sucking her tits like there was no tomorrow.

“I guess not,” he groaned as he felt the stimulant ushering him towards another orgasm too. He began to squirt his hot cum into the creature’s insides again and then without any warning the goo suddenly shot up to envelop his head, cutting him off from the outside world.

Zoe looked on, her mind wracked with pleasure as she saw her husband suddenly disappear inside the goo. She watched him twitch for a moment and then go still, his cock still erect and angry looking as the other creature started to slide away with him inside her.

“No!” she groaned, desperate to stop her husband’s abduction.

“He is only cocooned. Like the others, he will emerge when the baby is born and requires his care. He is perfectly fine.”

Zoe felt the weight of the creature pressing against her buttocks as it pressed the cocks into her ass and pussy. She moved back and forth as she was being double penetrated doggy fucked, and was heading towards a real knee trembler of an orgasm.

“Let me go!” she groaned and tried to drag herself forwards out of the goo.

“Now, now. There’s no need for that nonsense.”

Suddenly she saw the goo rise up in front of her face, encasing her head and an instant later she was completely inside the goo creature.

She opened her mouth, desperate for air and quickly another tenta-cock appeared and shoved itself into her mouth, and then as well as being throat fucked, she suddenly had an air supply.

The other tentacles thrust deep inside her and with a tongue-like tentacle manipulating her clit, she orgasmed, wildly and deeply. As the powerful waves of pleasure rushed through her, the creature held her in place so she didn’t collapse. Then the tentacles began to squirt their seed deep inside her holes as the tongue at her clit moved down and began to drink of the whitish pussy juices pooling at the base of her opening, it needed her juice for sustenance.

Zoe’s head spasmed backwards one last time and then before she could form another thought, she was unconscious. She was lifted up and placed against the wall, cocooned for later use and baby care duties.

River sat giggling on her bunk as the door to her room opened. Adam stood in the doorway, his green gelatinous mass in the rough shape of a man, as she stood up and smiled at him. He flowed forwards into the room like treacle and began to slowly take up all the space in the room inside the doorway, forming a giant blob of quivering green.

River knew in the depths of her mind why he was here; on some level she even understood that this was Adam and what his purpose was. She knew what had happened to the others, she could sense Mal, Jayne even Simon all cocooned, being milked to orgasm after orgasm by Adam’s ‘sister’. She also sensed the great feeling of pride, of wellbeing, of motherly love that flowed from the unconscious forms of Kaylee, Zoe and Inara who all had Adam’s blobby babies growing in their bellies.

“I know why you’re here, otherworlder,” she smiled as she pulled her top open to reveal her b-cup sized tits and their dark brown nipples.

Quickly she kicked off her shoes and her pants, exposing her neatly trimmed tuft of brown pubic hair to him.

“You are here for one purpose,” she stared intently as she saw one of the cock-tentacles swell up and emerge from the flesh of the green blob. “You are here to be my husband,” and she moved forwards to straddle the blob, She sank her pussy down onto the tentacle, groaning in pleasure as it penetrated right up into her tight opening.

Adam was surprised, she seemed to understand what was happening, and she liked it. River always was a strange one.

River thrust her hand up and stroked the over inflated cheek of what remained of his green blobby face atop the mound of quivering transparent green mass.

Adam bent forwards, shrinking his head as he did so, and kissed her. River kissed him back passionately as she thrust her pelvis up and down, riding on his cock.

She was getting wetter and wetter, her pussy juice glistening on the outside skin of the shaft invading her cunt.

She reached up and cupped both of her breasts, and angled them towards him like weapons, their erect rubbery nipples firing out towards him.

He didn’t need to be asked twice, and a pair of tentacles sprang out and fixed onto her breasts, sucking firmly on her nipples.

River groaned as her tits were being sucked, and ground her pelvis down hard, trying to rub her erect clit against the base of his shaft.

As she bucked her hips up and down she reached back and pulled her ass cheeks apart, exposing her little asshole.

“Please,” she groaned thrusting her ass back up and out. “I need it here too.”

Adam really liked her, she was very sexual, and he wondered why every guy on the ship hadn’t been balls-deep in her since episode one.

A tentacle rose up behind her like a snake and then lashed out, pressing the tip against her asshole before beginning to force its way inside.

She cried out in pain as the invader began to force open her virgin asshole, and she loved it.

“Yes,” she whimpered, allowing her head to slump forwards against the green slimy flesh beneath her.

Adam turned and moved back out of the room, with River riding along on his cock. They slid and bounced along, the cocks vibrating inside her, jerking in and out as he moved over grates, down stairs and through doorways.

She felt a wall against her back, she was pressed up against it as Adam continued to fuck her, screwing her ass to the wall.

As her head thrashed from side to side in pleasure, she noticed a cocoon lying next to the wall, alongside her. She could see Kaylee inside it, sleeping peacefully.

“I wasn’t sure whom to take,” Adam grunted to her as he continued to rut away at her pussy. “Then I decided, why not take both,” he chuckled as he slammed his weight forwards, driving his ‘cock’ into her before grunting and thrusting rapidly as he came inside her, filling her up with his green gooey seed.

River gasped as an orgasm washed over her, and then she slumped forwards and draped her arms around his ‘neck’.

“Time to go my brides.”

“Ok,” River gasped happily.

Suddenly Kaylee found herself lying on a bed naked, surrounded by a group of women that were all groping and fondling her. She thought about it for a moment and then decided that it was quite nice.

A wild groan came from beside her and the bed started bouncing in time with their grunts.

Kaylee looked over and saw River happily riding a guy who was lying on the bed, as he was reaching up to fondle her tits.

“Kaylee’s awake,” she whispered to Adam as she bent forwards towards his ear, and then playfully bit his earlobe. “Don’t worry, you can be next Kaylee,” River grinned at her friend and then with an animalistic growl, she sped up her fucking speed.

“Until then, lay back and let me tidy you up,” a grinning redhead squatted down between her legs and gave her a lopsided grin. “I’m Willow. Nice to meet you,” and she bent forwards and firmly took hold of Kaylee’s pussy lips in her mouth as she began to lick and suck.

“I’ll get you nice and ready for your wedding night fuck,” she giggled and then lowered her head back down to work on Kaylee’s clit just as River began to buck and thrash as she orgasmed.

“You’re next Kaylee.” 


	10. Conclusion & Epilogue

Conclusion

Adam smiled as the butler robot queued up the song he wanted for his party, and as the old school hard rock music began to pound out of the walls he strutted happily back into the main ballroom where his party was going on.

All of his wives were here dancing, partying and waiting to have a good time with him.

Up on the raised stage area was a fluffy looking old style four-poster bed, and lying naked on the bed was Willow. She had volunteered to be the sacrificial victim for the evening and was currently being eaten out by Ashoka, her orange lekku flopping about behind her head as she moved her mouth back and forth over the red haired cunt she had her nose buried in.

Willow was grinning like a fool and moaning happily, this was her third orgasm of the night, and she knew there would be many more before she was carried out as an exhausted wreck later in the evening.

Adam looked over at the collection of women he had hired for the night in their sexy maid outfits, and they were used to his annual parties, although this was the first one he had thrown since his wives had arrived in his life.

The maids smiled and passed out drinks as required, nodding and smiling at all these strange women, some in costumes, all naked or in stages of undress, and almost all of them involved in some kind of sexual tryst with other ladies.

Every now and then one of the maids would get grabbed and pulled into the action, he nodded happily as he watched a petite black girl maid getting fucked from behind by Samantha Carter with a strap on while Jemma Simmons was on the floor behind Samantha, holding Sam’s asscheeks open so she could get her tongue into the blonde’s pussy from behind.

He watched happily for a moment as both the maid and Sam squealed in orgasm together.

“Sir,” an exotic voice powerfully filled up the air around him.

He turned around to see some of his newest additions, his security force. After his dalliance with the X-Men he had realised how much fun superheroes were, and he had decided they would make great personal security.

In front of him stood the head of security, Diana, otherwise known as Wonder Woman. She stood before him, the picture of everything an Amazon would be in your imagination, and better yet, her costume was Adam’s design now. She had a red and gold peek-a-boo bra now showing off her firm c-cup breasts and erect nipples (he had discovered that she actually got off on the action, the danger. She was a super adrenaline junkie, and it made her super horny too), her star spangled pants were now not unlike a jock strap, with straps holding her firm cheeks in place and a nice little star covered piece in front of her black haired pussy, which covered nothing when he or one of his brides decided to bend her over and fuck her doggy style (which turned her on even more).

“We caught some intruders sir, party crashers,” she turned slightly and nodded to the heroes behind her.

The She-Hulk and Power Girl stepped forwards, both had had their costumes similarly adapted by Adam, and they strode confidently forwards, shoving three women before them.

Once the intruders were standing before him, Invisible Woman, Supergirl, The Huntress, Black Canary, Rogue, Electra and Black Widow all closed ranks cutting off their retreat. The other members of ‘Adam’s Super-Tits of America League’ who had been standing back near the entranceway decided it was under control and they all turned and returned to their patrol, all except for Storm who was grabbed by Kitty and was directed across to the large chaise lounge so she could eat Kitty’s pussy. Ever since Adam had returned with Storm, Jean and Rogue for his League, Kitty had delighted in having her former teacher eat her out whenever the mood took her. In the time she had been with her husband, her ideas had changed slightly, and she was now interested in Adam’s pleasure and then her own, and the league of heroes, the maids and the other servants were all their for their mutual pleasure, and to do as they were told.

“Well, well, well,” Adam smiled and took hold of the chin of the closest woman to him. He turned her head to face him so he could get a good look at her sullen face. “It’s Miss April, Miss May and Miss June. Tut, tut tut. Ladies, what have I told you before?” he asked and waggled his finger at them like they were naughty children.

“We’re not invited,” said Miss April with a sigh as she flicked her long blonde tresses out of her face and reached out to put her hand on Adam’s chest.

Immediately Diana tensed up and was about to wrench the arm up behind Miss April’s back and frog march her out of the room.

“No, it’s alright,” Adam smiled and motioned for Wonder Woman to stand down.

“This is the best party in town, and we’re not invited?” she asked him like a little girl, as she stared unhappily at the Amazon princess alongside her.

“That’s about the size of it ladies, yep. Head back to the Playboy mansion and tell all the others to stop calling me too. If we ever need new maids, we’ll call you, don’t call us.”

Adam waved them away, but Powergirl and She-hulk stepped forwards, looking as intense as Wonder Woman.

“Sir, they can’t go unpunished. Trespassers must be taught not to trespass again,” Powergirl stated like it was a fundamental law of the universe.

“Yes, you’re right Karen,” Adam smiled at her and gave her a playful tweak of the nipple on her e-cup sized tits. Adam thought about it for a moment and then grinned at She-Hulk.

“Jennifer, I think punishment twelve is in order.”

Immediately the three powerhouse women grinned and stepped in behind the three playmates.

“What’s punishment twelve?” asked Miss June as she looked up, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

Adam reached his hand out tenderly and caressed her cheek; he smiled at her and brushed a stray brown hair away from her face.

“Don’t worry, it’s not too bad. It’s just a naked ride home on the bus.”

Before they could react, the three heroes grabbed hold of their dresses and tore them away. All three of them stood looking down in disbelief at their underwear, Miss April was completely nude, and Miss May and Miss June both had panties and no bras. A moment later and She-Hulk and Powergirl had the remnants of their panties clutched in their fists too.

“Prepared for a good evening?” Adam gestured at Miss April and smiled at her. “Ok girls, get the three of them down to the bus stop and onto a bus home. Good night playmates.”

Wonder Woman ushered them all out onto the balcony where Powergirl grabbed Miss April and Miss May around their waists and took off into the night sky heading towards the city. Supergirl moved forwards and grabbed hold of Miss June and followed her cousin into the night sky.

“Nicely handled, now back to work,” Adam smiled and gave Wonder Woman a slap on the butt to send her on her way.

The remaining heroes smiled at their boss and headed back out to guard duty.

“Alex Dunphy, where are you?” Adam whirled into the middle of the party; drink in hand, scanning the room for his current target.

Adam grinned as Dana Scully led Alex forward into the middle of the room where he waited.

“Here they are!” Adam grinned as he watched his baby son, Brian, suckling at Dana’s enlarged nipples. “Get Dana a chair, can’t you see she’s feeding my son,” he slapped an Asian maid on the ass and she quickly moved off to grab a chair.

Dana smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss and then sat down in the chair to feed her son and watch her husband impregnate Alex, the next one of his wives who he had decided to impregnate.

“I don’t know if you’re pregnant yet my dear, so we need to keep working on it for the moment,” he smiled and Alex nodded happily, they had been working at this for a few days already. Adam had a roster for pregnancies so all his wives weren’t knocked up together, he still wanted to fuck some of them in their normal state while others had shapely pregnant bodies for his enjoyment too.

Alex lay down on the couch, over a cushion to raise her ass up in the air, she smiled and snuggled her head down into another cushion and eagerly waited her husband’s cock.

“Very nice,” he smiled down at her pert, pale buttocks, and moved forwards. The nearest maid saw his signal and grabbed hold of another maid, a dark haired Persian-looking beauty. The Asian girl moved forwards and spread Alex’s ass cheeks apart to reveal her dripping snatch, and the Persian one took hold of Adam’s cock and lined it up with the waiting pussy.

Adam pushed forwards and grinned as he felt her pussy open up around his cock, welcoming it in as he slid the length of it inside her.

Adam began to fuck in and out of her slowly, looking around at the bevy of half naked maids, his naked wives, and the teasingly dressed heroes working security. His wives also controlled the other women, directing them to do, as they wanted, as they fucked each other, or they fucked the servants or the heroes, or the servants or heroes were directed to fuck the brides. Either way it was a pleasant sight to watch as he happily fucked away at Alex’s pretty pussy.

He smiled at no one in particular as he thrust into her one last time and flooded her pussy with his cum, again.

Life was definitely good.

Epilogue

“Let me see,” Willow demanded as she pushed the other wives and the children out of the way, she wanted to be at the front of the big screen.

“There they are,” squealed Ashoka as all the ladies in the room cheered.

On the screen before them stood Adam and Brian. Brian had grown into a handsome young man, with his mother’s red hair.

Scully sat in a chair nearby; her youngest daughter perched on her lap, beaming proudly at her son on the screen, as her other children watched their older brother too.

“Son, you’ve come so far, figured out how to use your powers, and like mine they let you jump into stories.”

Brian nodded happily as his dad put his arm around his shoulders supportively.

“Now I know you’ve had all the best training from the maids, the servants, and the heroes from the league. But this one will be your first actual conquest, the first hunt on your own. Are you ready buddy?”

Adam was very proud of his son, his heir, they were best friends and he had been so happy his son had inherited his powers too.

“Yes Dad, I’m good to go,” Brian nodded and stepped away from his dad and walked off down the street.

Adam watched his son head off into this show that he had chosen to hunt in, and then returned to his home and his family.

“So does anyone know which one he’s after?” Adam asked as he sat down next to Willow at the front of the throng of people.

“No, he’s told no-one,” said Dana.

“Oh good, it’ll be fun to see what happens next.” 


End file.
